Despues de la Tormenta
by AlfDay
Summary: Hola Bienvenidos a mi Primer Fic. Se les agradece a todos por leer. :) Esta historia se basa luego de 2 meses después de la culminación de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, Kakashi se convirtió en el 6to hokage y Sasuke volvió nuevamente a marcharse de Konoha, la aldea aún era construida pero por lo menos la paz reinaba y todos estaban totalmente felices.
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos

Capitulo 1. " Recuerdos.."

Luego de Salir de la oficina de la torre del 6to hokage, Sakura camina sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha mientras observaba como la gente reía de felicidad y con un aura de paz en sus rostros; aquella peli rosa estaba Feliz de que gracias a Naruto y quienes creyeron en él y lo apoyaron durante todo este tiempo la guerra fue una demostración de que las personas con esa determinación pueden llegar lejos tanto como él. Pensó por un momento en ir a visitarlo pero, recordó que Naruto estaba descansando en el hospital debido a reestructuración de su brazo, así que decidió ir a visitarlo más tarde y llevarle flores. Se Dispuso a sentarse en una banca debajo de un árbol a pensar.

\- "El_ tiempo ha pasado tan lento y a la vez tan rápido y aun así no he podido dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que Sasuke me dijo antes de volverse a marchar de Konoha._

_– "_Te_ buscaré cuando regrese… - _toco su frente con sus dedos. – _y gracias "._ – ciertamente la Peli rosa sintió esa sensación de escalofríos al volverlo a recordar.

\- Sea como sea Sasuke, estaré aquí esperando… te. – dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia el cielo. – Me pregunto si estarás bien, ¿Cómo seguirá tu brazo?...- dijo mientras veía a Ino acercarse.

\- Hola frentezota!, hace varios días que no te he visto. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con el 6to hokage y tsunade-Sama?. – Preguntó Ino sentándose en la banca.

\- Hola Ino – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba algo nostálgica. – Acabo de ir hace un momento, Tsunade - sama solo me dio información sobre como seguía Naruto y a preguntarme sobre Sasuke… - Ino la miró de reojo y miró al cielo y nuevamente observo a Sakura.

\- Ah, ja, claro!, llevas días sin salir de tu casa… incluso ella a mí me pregunto pero yo no supe que responderle... en fin quería decirte que los chicos – refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo, a Hinata y a Sai. – Pensamos en ir a visitar a Naruto luego de que acabemos con algunos mandados del hokage, así que no faltes bien?!. Nos vemos al atardecer. – dijo insistiendo y se dispuso a marcharse.

Sakura suspiró. – Ah, Naruto que clase de amiga soy que no te he ido a visitar, tanto como los demás...- dijo levantándose de la banca y dispuesta a seguir caminando sin rumbo.

Transcurrido 5 horas, no tardó en atardecer e Ino estaba a punto de cerrar la floristería, cuando ve a Sakura entrando en ella.

\- Ino, no cierres aun, quiero llevarle flores a mi amigo!. – la peli rosa observaba por todos los lados.

\- Claro Sakura, llévale estas, son muy bonitas y tiene un agradable olor, hará que la habitación del hospital este muy bien perfumada. – dijo la rubia.

\- Están muy lindas Ino!. – Sonrió Sakura.

\- Bien ahora vamos que ya los demás seguro ya deben de haber llegado al hospital. – dijo Ino apresurándose.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada del hospital Sakura e Ino vieron a shikamaru y Sai entrando, los cuatro se saludaron y entraron, y al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Hinata ya estaba en la habitación.

\- ooh, Hola Hinata, aunque ya era de esperarse, ¿Cuándo llegaste?. – pregunto Ino sorprendida.

\- Hola Ino, Hola chicos.. a-acabo de llegar hace un par de minutos, vi que Naruto estaba mejor asi que me puse feliz.- respondió hinata levemente incomoda.

\- Vaya, Naruto así que ya despertaste. (Naruto estuvo dormido casi dos semanas por el lago proceso de la operación), ¿Cómo sigues?. – dijo Shikamaru con la voz y la misma expresión de siempre, normal de él.

\- Estoy bien!, un poco adolorido pero bien Shikamaru. – dijo mientras tocaba su brazo derecho sonreía.

\- Hola Naruto... – Hablo Sakura – perdóname por no habert… - la interrumpio Naruto al saber de lo que iba decirle Sakura.

\- Sakura!, no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo perfectamente lo ocupada que estabas, la vieja Tsunade, ella me lo dijo, cuando le pregunte por ti esta mañana, je je aun no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Siempre creeré en ti Sakura, "Tu eres mi mejor amiga, a lo igual que el teme de Sasuke. – dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

\- Y yo que Naruto? – replico Ino con gracia.

\- También tu Ino.. Todos ustedes chicos!, que han estado conmigo desde el principio... sobre todo tu hinata. – dijo observándola fijamente.

\- yo... yo..?- dijo sorprendía y levemente sonrojada.

\- claro hinata! Dattebayo!- hizo su grito épico!.

\- Todos se miraron unos a otros y abrazaron a Naruto, aplastándolo todo y este solo gritaba de dolor.

\- Ah!, chicos!, sé que quieren compartir su amor, pero, me están aplastando! Duele mucho de veras! Auxilio! – gritaba y todos lo abrazaban.

\- Ja ja, Naruto, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros!, ojala nos puedas perdonar a todos nosotros. – dijo Ino.

\- Por supuesto que si chicos, ustedes son mi Familia – dijo Naruto. – y tu Sai, ¿no dirás nada para mí?!,

Respondió Sai - … Naruto!, Tu eres... un gran amigo! – Sonrieron todos. – has demostrado todo y has llegado lejos sin duda algunas!, eso según mi libro de "Tipos de Amigos" Vol. 2 que leí. – dijo con un dedo en la frente como si se tratara de inteligencia.

Todos lo miraron con caras de "WTF? ".

Sai solo rio y añadió. – Pero como te digo solo leí, por lo que tu Naruto has hecho te ha convertido en un héroe absoluto para todos nosotros!. Y jamás conseguiremos una forma de agradecértelo tan fácilmente.

\- Ja ja, ay chicos no puedo estar sin ustedes!.- dijo Naruto muy feliz.

Luego de una hora y media de hablar mucho, reír mucho e incluso llorar, todos se despidieron de Naruto y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares, en excepción de Hinata que quiso quedarse un momento para acomodar algunas cosas y luego irse.

Naruto solo observaba desde su camilla a Hinata caminar de un lado para otro acomodando la habitación y pensaba en lo suertudo que era de tenerla como compañera, ella había cuidado del todo este tiempo incondicionalmente hasta que por fin decidió sacar conversación,

\- .. Hinata, oí que tu padre está a punto de cederte el título de líder de tu Clan… - dijo mientras ella comenzaba a mirarlo. – qué bueno!, porque él debe de estar orgulloso de ti tanto como yo!

\- tú, crees Naruto?.. Yo siempre había soñado con que algún día mi padre creyera en mi… - Naruto la interrumpió.

\- que "tú creas "que todo el esfuerzo que has hecho es para ti! Es más que suficiente!. – Dijo sonriéndole.

\- Lo sé, Naruto, incluso todo este esfuerzo que he logrado, también lo he logrado gracias a ti... – miro a Naruto tímidamente.

Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la Peli azulado.

\- Muchas veces fracase... pero mis sentimientos… - poniéndose mas ruborizada- hacia a ti,.. Me han dado las fuerzas necesarias para lograr mis objetivos, siento que lo he conseguido – ruborizada al punto de que era muy notable, pero esta al ver a Naruto rojo también se sorprendió.

\- Hinata... – Naruto se levantó. – yo... creo que siento... Que yo siento sent…


	2. Capitulo 2 Confesiones o Confusiones

Capítulo 2. ¨ Confesiones o confusiones...¨

-Hinata... – Naruto se levantó – yo… creo que siento... que yo siento sent… - interrumpió Tsunade al entrar a la habitación.

\- ¿Naruto?, ¡¿Qué te he dicho?!, no debes estar de pie!, aún estas débil! – dijo totalmente histérica Tsunade.

\- ¿Ah?, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡ya no soy un niño! Vieja Tsunade!…

\- Y yo tampoco soy vieja!, ¿me oíste? – gritó Tsunade a los cuatro vientos.

Hinata solo miró con ojos de plato la situación y dijo nerviosa – Tsunade Senju... lo-lo siento fue mi culpa... yo, deje que el se levantara… yo...

\- No hinata, por supuesto que no fue tu culpa, Naruto quiere que aún lo traten como un niño... tendré que tomar medidas drásticas... – dijo Tsunade maliciosamente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "medidas drásticas", Vieja Tsunade?. – Pregunto Naruto algo pensativo.

\- A prohibirte... no espera, se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor – Sonrió aún mas maliciosamente. – Hinata, no vengas más a ver a Naruto. – mirando a Hinata juguetona.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero... ¿de qué habla? ¡Está loca!- armó un puchero Naruto, pero Tsunade no aguantaba la risa en su interior.

\- ¡Oye más respeto niño!, solo se me ocurrió. Aunque... ¿Qué Sería de ti sí Hinata no viniera todos los días a verte al hospital?... un verdadero desastre! – añadió.

Hinata se sonrojó porque claramente ella venia todos los días a cuidarlo y mantener la habitación en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¿y eso que? – exclamo Naruto molesto.

\- Comportarte! Es lo que tendrías que hacer – exigió Tsunade. – Hinata, por favor ayúdame a mantener a Naruto en la cordura hasta que logre recuperarse. – Rogó Tsunade – aún es como un niño. – dijo esto último con gesto de fastidio mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza aun nerviosa. – Sí Tsunade – sama.

\- Va!, ¿Por qué arma tanto drama esa mujer?. – dijo Naruto molesto arrugando la cara.

\- No te preocupes Naruto, ella solo quiere que estes bien... a lo igual que yo... y todos los de la aldea – recalcó Hinata mirando hacia otro lado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio pero hinata ya debía volver a su hogar, se despidió de Naruto y se fue.

Naruto solo observaba por la ventana mientras pensaba como Hinata salía corriendo del hospital. – "_vaya no puedo creer lo cobarde que soy, ella… se me ha declarado tantas veces y me ha dicho sus sentimientos tan tímidamente y yo... solo me he quedado callado observándola... no sé cómo hare... para expresarle esto que estoy sintiendo..."._

Se hizo de noche y los aldeanos de Konoha se sentían realmente animados por el hecho de poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles.

\- Vaya... que aburrido es todo después de que terminó la guerra... – dijo Shikamaru poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca, quién se encontraba en un puesto de comida con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

\- No digas eso Shikamaru!, ¿estás loco o qué? – miró Ino a su compañero algo molesta.

\- ¿Shikamaru?, el siempre... ha estado aburr...ido antes y des...pués de la gue-rra, así que, loco si esta!. – dijo Chōji mientras devoraba su cena.

\- Ja!, pues pensando lo bien me parece que es otra la razón por la que Shikamaru está "aburrido". – Añadió Ino con tono juguetón- le interrumpió Shikamaru.

\- ¿a qué te refieres niña?. – la observo con mirada amenazante.

\- A que extrañas a alguien… Tonto. – Sonrío Ino.

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Temari? – respondió por impulso - …- y al instante reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. - _"rayos metí la pata"._

Ino volteó a mirar a Shikamaru sorprendida y respondió - No!? – dijo fingiendo estar extrañada. – Ja!, Acabas de admitir que extrañas a esa chica de Suna. – dijo saltando de victoria, Shikamaru se delato a sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué?, Cállate!, yo no me… yo no me refiero a eso! – dijo en voz alta y levemente sonrojado. – Solo, decía me aburre no tener a esa niña amargada para fastidiar. – dijo como última esperanza de no caer más bajo.

\- Ja!, si cómo no!, no soy tonta eh shikamaru, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. – dijo Ino Sarcásticamente. - .. Deberías ir a visitarla a Suna... – añadió aun mas juguetona sabiendo que shikamaru explotaría en cualquier momento, pero ella solo lo hacia para molestar a su compañero aunque era bien cierto que el y Temari tenian algo escondido por ahí.

\- ¿Qué dices?.. – dijo enojado shikamaru. – Serás más molesta Ino.

\- no quiero meterme en esto pero, Shikamaru cuando vayas a visitarla deberías llevarle un poco de esto eh! – dijo Chōji mostrándole su platillo.

\- Cállense los dos!, que problemático es escucharlos. – dijo Shikamaru muy furioso y ocultando su sonrojo. – No tengo tiempo para andar visitando a nadie y mucho menos a esa... – exclamó.

Chōji e Ino comenzaron a reír descontroladamente y Shikamaru no dejaba de verlos totalmente avergonzado. Esta noche se había convertido en algo incómodo para él. Luego continuaron cenando sin dirigirse ninguna palabra pero Ino de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra risita, por otro lado Chōji solo comía hasta que muriera algún día.

En casa de Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura!?, baja un momento hija!. – era la voz de la madre de Sakura llamándola.

\- ¿Qué sucede mamá?. – preguntaba Sakura bajando las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

\- Bueno solo quería saber si ya estabas en casa hija. – respondió la madre de Sakura sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿enserio me llamabas solo para eso mamá?. – armo un puchero Sakura. El padre de Sakura se acercaba saliendo de la cocina.

\- oye hija!, deberías dejar ese malhumor tuyo eh!, porque luego ningún hombre de la aldea querrá casarse contigo! – dijo el padre de Sakura con tono sarcástico.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo Sakura furiosa. – solo tengo 17 años! – replico Sakura.

Los padres de Sakura reían. – solo bromeo hija, simplemente que deberías dejar esa actitud – siguió insistiendo el padre de Sakura.

\- ¿vas a cenar hija?. – preguntó la madre de Sakura.

\- _"ellos no entienden nada y si se los explico tampoco entenderían. – _Pensaba Sakura. – No mamá, cenaré luego respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Subiré a mi habitación, buenas noches Papá y Mamá. – volvió a subir.

\- Buenas noches hija. – dijeron los padres de Sakura.

\- ay cariño quizá te excediste un poco- dijo Mebuki sonriéndole a su esposo. – ya conoces a Sakura...

\- si saco tu temperamento – añadió Kizashi. – era solo una broma!, últimamente ha estado con ese humor del demonio. Algún día nuestra hija se casará y ojala cambie esa actitud. – culmino con una sonrisa no muy convencido.

Mientras en la habitación de Sakura.

\- Cha!, papá y sus bromas!, es fastidioso a veces ser hija única. – exclamó.

Observó en su escritorio la foto del equipo 7 de niños y sonrió. – ojalá algún día las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes... Naruto con sus ocurrencias... y yo solo... observando a Sasuke... – sacudió su cabeza. – no!, ya no más Sakura, he cambiado no soy más una chica débil, estaré con mis dos amigos ayudándolos sin estorbar. – dijo decidida. – mi esfuerzo ya no es porque Sasuke se fije en mi. y me vea debil pidiendo que alguno de ellos me rescate, eso ya es parte del pasado.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego acostarse a descansar.

Mientras en Casa de Ino.

\- Vaya!, debo tener muchos admiradores. – dijo alrededor de docenas de cartas sobre su cama. – mejor tomo una al azar. – tomo una y la abrió.

\- "_Se le informa a la Presente Ino Yamanaka, pasar mañana por la torre del 6to Hokage a horas del día para informar sobre una nueva misión". _– suspiró Ino. – ¿Por qué el Hokage me mandó una carta a última hora?, si esta mañana estuve en su oficina y no mencionó ninguna misión. ¿Realmente esta tan ocupado?. – recalcó y seguido de esto tomó otra carta al azar. Era de Sai. - ¿Sai? – se preguntó extrañada.

\- _"Hola... se que te parecerá extraño leer esto. _– asintió Ino pensando que este solo hacia un intento de socializar. – _quería decirte que me pareciste... muy linda hoy. – _Ino quedó perpleja al leer esas palabras. Retomó la compostura y continuó leyendo. _– Ahora mismo estoy muy apenado creyendo que nadie más que tu está leyendo esto, dicen que las cartas no son muy confiables… he querido confesarte algo mucho antes de que comenzó la guerra que nunca tuve la oportunidad y yo... quisiera verte mañana... en el puente junto a los arboles de cerezo... ya sabes... por la mañana. Espero que asistas. Atentamente Sai".-_ ¿Sai?.- volvió a preguntarse Ino Casi que en estado de shock. Se sonrojó y se ocultó debajo de las sabanas. No soltó ni una palabra en todo lo que quedaba de madrugada.

* * *

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios me animaron a subir el 2do cap! GRACIAS , espero volvernos a leer en el proximo Cap :D _**


	3. Capitulo 3 Estando tan cerca parte 1

Capitulo 3. "Estando tan cerca, pero lejos a la vez". - Primera parte.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y una rubia kunoichi de ojos azules entraba por la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. – Buenos días 6to Hokage – dijo Ino mientras cerraba la puerta y observaba a Kakashi sentado en la silla de su escritorio moviendo papeles de un lado otro.

\- Buenos días señorita Yamanaka. – decía Kakashi cuando este pudo al fin captar que alguien había entrado a su oficina y sonrió.

\- Ya estoy lista para hacer la misión que me ha asignado. – dijo Ino sonriendo pero en su cara se notaba un leve cansancio.

\- Probablemente no habrá dormido toda la noche – insinuó Kakashi observándola desde su escritorio.

\- Ah... ¿Qué?.. Sí... – respondió Ino poniéndose en posición firme.

\- Ah!, verás… quería disculparme he tenido tanto trabajo que ayer Shizune me recordó que el Kazekage Gaara, pidió dos ninjas de Konoha para que manejen los lazos de los Genins de ambas aldeas con el fin de "Socializar", los exámenes Chunin se llevarán a cabo dentro de unas semanas. – Explicó. – así que lamento haber enviado la carta demasiado tarde. – dijo apenado y sobando su plateada cabellera con su mano izquierda.

Ino solo asentía con su cabeza como forma de aceptar sus disculpas.

\- Bien, Ino como podrás comprender esta misión no tiene nada fuera de lo común, por lo que te asigné junto con Shikamaru porque sé que ambas son compañeros de equipo y sabrán manejar las cosas. – dijo esto último volviendo a realizar un vaivén con sus papeles.

\- Espere... ¿Shikamaru?. – hizo una mueca, conocía a su compañero lo suficiente como para saber lo vago que se vuelve en una misión, sobre todo las de este tipo que no requieren ningún esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Kakashi volvió a mirar a Ino y le explicó – Después de que la guerra finalizó, Lady Tsunade y El Kazekage Gaara se pusieron de acuerdo para que los estudiantes de ambas aldeas unieran aún más los lazos entre las aldeas enfatizando que el único motivo por el que los ninjas se enfrentarán en los próximos exámenes Chunin con el único motivo de superarse a sí mismo, y no por el odio y la venganza. Así que ¿Aceptas o no? – preguntó humildemente.

\- Bueno yo.. Desde… - Ino fue interrumpida por Shikamaru entrando a la oficina.

\- Hola, ¿hablaban de mí? – Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero luego se percató de la presencia de Ino y dijo fastidiado - ¿esta es la que me acompañará? – señalándola solo para hacerla molestar.

Kakashi Sonrió.

\- qué fastidio, había pensado en cualquier persona, excepto esta. – añadió Shikamaru.

\- Ja ja ja. – Río Kakashi mientras observaba como Ino y Shikamaru se miraban con rayos en los ojos.

Ino y Shikamaru salieron de la oficina botando chispas; ya encaminándose por la aldea buscaron a los jóvenes que les encargaron para la misión.

\- Es increíble que el 6to quiera continuar con los exámenes Chunin después de tanto desastre – dijo Ino Fastidiada.

\- Ya vez que él no quiere retrasar por ningún motivo la capacidad y los entrenamientos de los ninjas de la aldea – dijo Shikamaru colocándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"_Ju, solo sé que si lo tengo a él al lado será molesto... es tán vago, hubiese preferido a Chouji... pero como sea me pondré al margén". _– Pensaba Ino.

Luego Ambos junto con los Genins, partieron rumbo hacia Suna, mientras que Sakura visitando a Naruto en el hospital.

\- ¿Cómo sigues Naruto?. – Le preguntó Sakura sonriente a su compañero.

\- Sakura – Cha!, estoy muy bien, ya puedo mover mi brazo con mucha más facilidad, aunque a veces me duele un poco. – respondió Naruto entusiasmado. – La vieja Tsunade me dijo que probablemente hoy me den de alta. – Sonrió aún más entusiasmado, se veía tan feliz que parecía que había regresado de la muerte.

\- Lo sé Naruto – Kun, estoy muy feliz!, ya extrañaba no verte caminar por la aldea… - Sakura dejó de hablar por un momento y miró a su alrededor. – Por cierto Naruto... – lo miró pícaramente - ¿Dónde esta Hinata – san?.

\- Ah, ella... no vino hoy... – Naruto bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Eh?, pero, ¡eso sí que es extraño! – Exclamó Sakura – Todos los días desde que te internaron en el hospital ella nunca ha faltado a verte…

\- Si… hasta ayer… - Susurro en voz baja aun mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Acaso sucedió algo Naruto? – le preguntó Sakura extrañada y con curiosidad.

\- Bueno… no es que allá pasado algo realmente malo, ayer tuve una discusión con Tsunade – sama y hasta llegó a querer prohibirme que Hinata no viniera solo porque me puse de pie. ¿Quién rayos arma tanto lio por algo así?.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es tan absurdo.

\- Pero Sakura, no es eso que te lo digo... antes de que que la vieja llegara, yo estaba por confesarle mis sentimientos a Hinata, o por lo menos lo que yo creo que estoy sintiendo... – dijo Naruto sonrojado.

\- ¡shannaro!, ¡Naruto!.. No te preocupes aun tienes tiempo para expresarle tu sentimientos a Hinata – san. – dijo Sakura intentando animarlo, pero este solo seguía mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ..Sabes Sakura, no es como antes cuando yo todo el tiempo te expresaba lo enamorado que estaba de ti – decía Naruto mientras Sakura sonreía apenada – yo... siento que ella seguro estará pensando que yo no le quiero corresponder a sus sentimientos. – suspiró aquel rubio entristecido –

\- Ah... Naruto – Le habló Sakura con voz baja y despacio – Hinata siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, aun cuando tú nunca te diste cuenta de sus sonrojos... Ella ¡nunca se dio por vencida! – se sienta en la camilla al lado de su compañero. – Es absurdo que ella se rinda tan fácilmente después de haber logrado confesarte a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos aquel día.

\- Tienes razón Sakura – chan! – dijo Naruto y Sakura lo abrazó. – Espero que no te moleste que ya no sienta nada por ti! – Dijo Naruto en tono gracioso.

Sakura lo miró con cara de horror y lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¡Cállate!.

\- AAh!, Sakura ¿Cuándo será el momento en el que estemos juntos y no tenga que recibir un golpe tuyo? – preguntó Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

\- Cuando dejes de decir tantas tonterías Naruto.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo es que cada día desarrollas esa fuerza tan infernal. – añadió Naruto horrorizado.

\- Ya, ya bueno, aunque algún día quisiera ver como golpeas a Sasuke eh!. – decía Naruto imaginando la escena. Esta lo miró con ojos de fuego.

\- Naruto... ¿Piensas que Sasuke – kun regresará?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Él nunca me volverá a fallar Sakura – chan, no dudo de Sasuke ahora, él probablemente ha cambiado.

\- _"..¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan certeramente Naruto"… _Naruto yo quería ofrecerte mis disculpas… siempre te dejé toda la carga desde que Sasuke se fue, y luego yo intente detenerte pero no comprendía que eso era lo que tu realmente querías, y yo fui tan egoísta con mi comportamiento, pasaba por encima de todos solo por querer estar con Sasuke, y jamás pensé en ti. Debo admitir que he llegado a sentir admiración por ti, nunca te rendiste y estoy orgullosa de ti por ser mi amigo. – Le confesaba con su cara triste pero con lágrimas de felicidad – Estoy feliz de que hinata esté tan enamorada de ti. Yo sé que ella podrá hacerte muy feliz y jamás te hará tanto daño como el que yo te ocasioné... solo hazla feliz y no seas idiota Naruto, yo creo en que mi compañero de equipo será el mejor Hokage de Konoha y a que dejo de tener el pelo rosa – juró Sakura segura de si.

\- Sakura todas aquellas cosas por las que ahora te lamentas han quedado en el pasado, no tienes por qué disculparte entiendo todo lo que sentías... estabas tan enamorada de Sasuke, incluso a este Teme lo he perdonado y no veo la hora en la que Sasuke vuelva y volvamos a ser un equipo como antes – le expresó Naruto tan sonriente, Sakura solo podía pensar en loo patética que era. Naruto siempre fue tan seguro de sí a diferencia de ella y esas eran las cosas que siempre la hacían aferrarse al pasado.

\- Sakura yo prometo seguir protegiéndote a ti y esta aldea con mi vida – le Prometió Naruto sin arrepentimiento alguno.

\- Muy bien Naruto, me has conmovido... no hay chicos como tú! – dijo Tsunade quien llevaba observando varios minutos en la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron petrificados, jamás se habían percatado de que Tsunade – sama había estado escuchándolos todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Cu... cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo suficiente – contestó – Naruto vine a hacerte los últimos chequeos, hoy mismo te doy de alta y podrás irte a tu casa. – la rubia mujer le decía sonriente.

\- da... ¡¿dattebayo?!.. , ¡Por fin! – Naruto brincó de la camilla al suelo y este se torció el tobillo de su pie derecho. Naruto sonrió – estoy... bien!.

Sakura y Tsunade ambas arquearon sus cejas. – ¡Naruto!, es que eres… ¡No sales de algo para meterte en otro! – le gritaba Sakura batiendo a Naruto por la camisa.

Por Fuera del hospital aproximadamente en el 3er piso se escuchaba los gritos de Naruto de dolor mientras Tsunade le vendaba el pie lastimado.

Mientras que se divisaba una Escena de Sai en el puente, todo estaba tan tranquilo y el aire que se abalanzaba entre los arboles de cerezo eran realmente relajantes, se percibía un olor increíble, era un perfecto lugar para confesarse.

\- Bien... Ino ha tardado un poco... – sonrió – Bueno no es nada que no se pueda solucionar, leí en este libro – sacaba un libro de su bolsillo – "Citas Precipitadas" – saco un libro mas del otro bolsillo – " 50.000 Comportamientos de una mujer", seguramente ha de haber tardado arreglándose o algo... – sonrió nuevamente.

El viento comenzó a soplar sobre los arboles de cerezo cuyos pétalos de hoja caían lentamente sobre aquel chico que llevaba un buen tiempo allí, se hicieron las 12 del mediodía, y su cara se entristeció un poco y se dio por vencido, luego se dijo así mismo – Quizás... sus sentimientos no son los mismos... que los mios… - y se dispuso a caminar marchándose del lugar.

Ino y shikamaru ya llevaban varias horas junto con los Genins de viaje.

\- ¡¿Oigan porque son tan inquietos!? – se quejaba una Rubia, al observar que estos niños no dejaban de pelearse unos entre otros por todo el camino, a duras penas y habían logrado avanzar gran parte del camino por tanto desastre.

\- ¿No recuerdas Ino? Así eras tú. – dijo shikamaru en tono de burla.

\- Ash shikamaru, serás más patético!, quisiera golpearte – grito Ino, enojada.

\- Adelante, hazlo "Ino Cerda". – le parecía muy gracioso a shikamaru burlarse de ella, sabía que se enojaría como lo hizo enojar ella y Chōji la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que acaso dijiste? – no pensaba aquella rubia seguir cayendo en su juego. – Me haces recordar a Sakura - sonrió - ¿Qué intentas Shikamaru?. – le preguntaba Ino arqueando una ceja.

\- Sabes que aún no olvido lo que tú y Chōji me hicieron aquella noche. – dijo el moreno fastidiado y sonrió de medio lado. – aún estoy planeando mi venganza…

\- sí claro!, estaré esperando... – de repente Ino se detuvo de golpe y sintió que había olvidado algo y al instante la imagen de Sai se le cruzó por la mente – ¿que? – dijo en voz baja y sorprendida.

\- oye, ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó shikamaru con su tono normal.

\- _"co... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, Sai... el estaría esperándome en el puente..."_\- pensaba Ino -  
Rayos!, Sai debe de estar esperándome, y jamás le avisé que me iría a una misión. – se decía Ino en voz baja.

\- ¿oye?, Ino pinzando tierra – le decía Shikamaru fastidiado. - ¿Tienes algún problema o qué?.

\- Ah!, ¿qué?, no, estoy bien!, solo que olvide algo en Konoha – respondió la kunoichi con la mirada perdida.

\- si como sea, no te retrases.

\- Claro!, debes de estar muy ansioso por ver a la chica de la arena. – dijo Ino pícaramente, logrando volver en sí.

Shikamaru la miró muy enojado – cállate Ino!, aún continuo planeando mi venganza, y ni se te ocurra usar tu Jutsu de leer mentes porque te juro que no sé qué será de ti.

\- calma, calma, solo es un juego, que ardido eres. Hey tú! Niño no hagas eso en ese árbol!, qué asco! – se volvía a quejar Ino mientras corría hacia los Genins.

Shikamaru solo pensaba en querer llegar ya a Suna para descansar, y deshacerse de esas molestias.

Mientras en Konoha.

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por las calles de la aldea rumbo a casa de Naruto.

\- Vaya... la aldea ya esta casi terminada – exclamó Naruto feliz mientras cojeaba por su tobillo torcido.

\- Si, los aldeanos realmente se les ve felices – decía Sakura mientras observaba las tiendas y puestos de comidas mejorados.

\- oh! ¡Dios!, ¡es Ichiraku Ramén! – señalaba Naruto mientras corría velozmente olvidando el dolor de su pie.

\- Sakura alzó una ceja – ahora no Naruto!, tenemos que regresar a casa a desempacar. – le gritó Sakura sin recibir respuesta y ella prosiguió a seguirlo.

\- ¡hola! – Saludo Naruto mientras entraba al puesto de ramén mejorado favorito de Naruto.

\- ¡Hola Naruto!, vaya que has crecido – le decía el señor felizmente – Ten, - le entregó a Naruto el tazón de ramén mas grande y caro que tenía. – es para ti, te estuve esperando todos estos días.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban – graa… gracias Teuchi – sama, usted es el mejor! – dijo Naruto recordando los viejos tiempos en los que comía felizmente.

\- y para ti Sakura – le entrego un plato la hija de Teuchi.

\- Muchas Gracias Ayame – san. – sonrió Sakura.

Luego de comer ambos continuaron caminando hasta la casa de Naruto.

\- Bueno Naruto, ya estamos en tu casa entra y descansa yo regresaré luego. – se despidió Sakura y se fue rápidamente.

\- Naruto entro abrió la puerta de su casa y al entrar observo que estaba totalmente limpia (aparte de que le construyeron un nuevo apartamento por perdidas del anterior), su nuevo hogar tenia flores muy hermosas y un aroma agradable, el piso brillaba y podía ver su reflejo en él. Esta perfectamente decorado a su estilo a pesar de que sus antiguas cosas ya no estuviesen allí, pudo ver que la foto del equipo 7 estaba allí, y al momento vio a Hinata salir de la cocina con una plato de arroz en la manos, ella se sorprendió al verlo allí parado que se asustó y de sus manos se resbaló el tazón. – Na... Naruto – Kun.

\- oh! Hinata – corrió Naruto hasta ella con dificultad para ayudarla.

Hinata observó como Naruto podía mover su brazo derecho y luego se percató de que llevaba una venda en su pie derecho también y enseguida se preocupó – Naruto – Kun, tu pie...

\- ah!, no es nada Hinata – sonrió Naruto mientras la ayudaba a recoger la comida dispersada en el suelo.

Hinata en ese mismo instante lo obligó a sentarse en la silla del comedor.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 3 Estando tan cerca parte 2

Capítulo 3: "Estando tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos" parte 2.

Hinata se encontraba aun sosteniendo a Naruto del brazo mientras este se había sentado en la silla, por lo que ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro, a simple vista podría decirse que estarían a punto de darse un beso, pero Hinata se separó unos centímetros de él, como si dudara de algo.

— ¿Hinata?, ¿porqué… — Se Preguntaba confundido el rubio, pero este no pudo terminar de hablar porque al momento vio a Hanabi saliendo de la cocina.

— Oni-chan, ¿está todo bien? — preguntó la pequeña Hyuga algo confundida pero enseguida se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

— Na-nada Hanabi — respondió la peli azul algo nerviosa y le sonrió — pero aquel rubio aún seguía petrificado, no podía comprender el por qué Hinata se había apartado de él en aquel instante, era el momento perfecto para él y ella solo se había alejado. Quizá estaba equivocado y el inoportuno era él. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

— Naruto-kun, Bienvenido...

Él de repente se percató de la voz de Hanabi y reaccionó enseguida — Oh!, Hola Hanabi, muchas gracias ¿las dos hicieron todo esto para mí? — preguntó realmente apenado. — Incluso el piso brilla de reluciente, no debieron molestarse tanto.

Ambas hermanas asintieron con una sonrisa y añadió Hanabi preguntando — ¿te gustó cuñado? — enseguida Hinata se asombró y sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos al escuchar aquella palabra que había salido de la boca de su hermana.

— Ja, ja — rio sonrojado el rubio — ¡por supuesto que sí!, ¡Dattebayo!, graa-gracias por todo chicas, realmente son tan fantásticas, jamás imaginé que bueno… que alguien me recibiría en casa cuando volviera…

— Naruto-kun, estoy muy feliz… es decir, estamos muy felices de que te hayas recuperado, por eso le pedí a Hanabi que me ayudara a organizarte está… bienvenida. — Encogió Hinata la cabeza preocupada — espero no te moleste… yo... digo nosotras acomodamos tu nueva casa, y decoramos todo para que te sintieras a gusto en ella.

— ¿molestarme?, ¿con ustedes?, para nada Hinata, Gracias Hanabi… a ambas gracias por… haberse preocupado por mí. — sonreía el chico de oreja a oreja.

Naruto minuciosamente se dispuso a observar, aquella mesa de comedor, cada platillo, cada empeño que las chicas le habían puesto, por el simple hecho de que él se sintiese bienvenido en su hogar. Había desde Carnes, hasta muchas de las comidas típicas de Konoha, postres que se veían muy apetitosos a simple vista. Él solo pensó en que ya había almorzado antes pero no se pudo resistir a tan encantador festín.

Los tres disfrutaron del excelente almuerzo y Naruto de vez en cuando observaba pensativo a Hinata, no entendió y ahora seguía sin entenderlo, la difícil situación que había vivido hace un rato, él no quería volver a dudar de aquello que su compañera Sakura le hizo jurar no volver dudar esta mañana. Realmente estaba muy confundido y este tema no se dio en las 2 horas que estuvieron charlando después de almorzar. Ambas hermanas se despidieron, Hinata lo miró triste antes de irse, Naruto no lo notó pero de seguro si él lo hubiese notado no hubiese dejado a Hinata marcharse.

Sakura se encontraba llorando en una banca, aquella en la frecuentaba sentarse desde aquél día en el que se despidió del Uchiha por primera vez; Ni ella misma sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando desconsoladamente pero lo que si sabía era que en su pequeño corazón, habitaba un gran dolor que ella misma no podía soportar y se decía así misma lo patética que se veía, en la clase de mujer que se había convertido desde la partida de su mismo amor, aquél que le había causado tanto dolor con sus acciones — Sasuke-kun… solo he llorado por ti… quisiera poder dejar de sentir este inmenso dolor, no creo que pueda soportándolo más… — se le escuchaba casi que rendida — aún más que te has vuelto a marchar Sasuke, cuando por fin creí que te tendría cerca de mí, aunque fuese solo eso, yo estaría feliz — encogió su cabeza entre sus rodillas — "_¡Sasuke!, ¿Por qué sigo sufriendo?, yo solo estoy dispuesta a conformarme por verte caminar por la aldea. —_la joven Haruno, pensaba sollozando, sentía que moriría allí, su estado mental era realmente una depresión constante cada vez que oía o se le cruzaba por la mente el nombre de Sasuke, sufría sin consuelo, ella definitivamente ya estaba harta de vivir de ese modo, secó sus lágrimas de sus muy hinchados ojos jade, y se dijo así misma – ya es hora Sakura, ya es hora de que dejes esta tonta actitud… tienes que tomar una decisión. — y así fue, ella ya tenía algo en mente, y se levantó de aquella banca decidida a cambiar su vida de una vez por todas, se dirigió a su casa.

Por otro lado se divisaba entre los arbustos la sombra oscura de alguien, que al parecer estuvo escuchando cada palabra lastimada de Sakura, ella siempre había sentido la presencia de alguien cada vez que frecuentaba aquel sitio pero ella solo llegaba a pensar que su mente la engañaba nuevamente, que podía sentir la presencia de Sasuke junto a ella, pero eso solo era una ilusión, ya que de haber sido real ella habría podido sentir el chakra de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Ino, shikamaru y los Genins, ya se encontraban en Sunagakure, y Gaara los había recibido amablemente aquella tarde, hizo un pequeño discurso sobre sus planes de promover la paz en el mundo ninja, y luego brindó comida y hospedaje a ellos, Temari guío a ambos hasta dos habitaciones separadas que quedaban una enfrente de la otra.

— vaya, ¿hace un tiempo que no nos cruzábamos por el camino no? — le preguntó Shikamaru al peli negro.

— para ser exactos unos dos meses, después de la guerra. —contestó Shikamaru.

— Ju… así es. Y ¿ella es? – Temari desvió su mirada hacia Ino.

— es Ino, mi compañera de equipo, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

— ah, ¡claro! Ella y junto con tu gracioso amigo — respondió Temari y rio.

— Ah, y tú eres la famosa Temari, ¿no es así? — preguntó Ino curiosa, obviamente ella ya sabía quién era Temari, solo quería seguir haciendo molestar a shikamaru.

— ¿famosa? — preguntó confundida.

— Calla ¡Ino!. — Shikamaru, miró a Ino, con los ojos muy exaltados.

— No tienes de que preocuparte Nara, ju... quizá tu amiga y yo tengamos cosas que compartirnos — rio burlonamente, la chica de la arena fue arrastrada inmediatamente por Ino, desvaneciéndose ambas de la vista del peli negro. Algo tramaban.

— No!, eso no! — se preocupó Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que formo con sus labios una mueca de fastidio, apenas aquellas dos kunoichis se habían cruzados palabras y ya querían embromarle la existencia al susodicho— debo averiguar que traman esas.

— y bien, ¿a qué te referías con "Famosa", hace un momento? — le preguntaba Temari a Ino en una habitación apartada de las demás.

— ja, ja... yo solo quería hacer enojar a el problemático de Shikamaru, sé cual es el tipo de relación que ambos mantienen, son como los eternos rivales uno del otro. Él dijo que se vengaría de mí o algo así por fastidiarlo estos últimos días. — decía cómicamente la rubia de ojos azules.

Shikamaru intentaba espiar de alguna forma a las chicas en la puerta desde afuera de aquella habitación, no podía escuchar mucho, pero alcanzó a escuchar como ellas reían, e Ino decía palabras como "relación", "mantienen", "eternos". Él se quedó de inmóvil por unos instantes, a saber lo que su mente le jugaba al intentar organizar esas pequeñas palabras que había chocado por error en su mente. — Ino — susurró enojado.

—Ah, lo lamento debo retirarme por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer — se levantó de su sitio. —nos veremos luego, descansa.

—Tú Igual — arqueó una ceja, observó a Ino como caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. — "_¿Qué es lo que ocultará ese vago de Nara?"._

Ino abrió la puerta para salir, y al cerrarla se encontró frente a Shikamaru.

— Ino — él tenía sus mirada fulminante puesto en ella y ella se asustó de golpe. — Mi paciencia tiene un límite — susurró — y tú ya te has pasado de la raya, deja de actuar infantil. — Ino tragó saliva, lo tenía en todo el frente de ella, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca, que le atemorizaba. — te advierto Ino, podrás ser mi compañera de equipo y todo lo demás, pero no pienso tolerar más tu actitud. ¿Me oíste?

— si-si — tragó Saliva nuevamente,

— bien… ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta en este mismo instante.

— Adiós — Ella salió casi que huyendo de la escena, mientras pensaba que diablos le había sucedido a Shikamaru, solo era una broma el no tenía por qué molestarse si no era real, ¿o sí?.

Luego de un par de horas anocheció, la brisa de Suna era exquisita, a pesar de la arena revolviéndose por todos lados, podría decirse que aún así era agradable la noche. Pero al parecer para la chica de la arena no era así.

— ¿Qué quieres Nara? — decía ella sentada en una pequeña banca observando el ambiente. Obviamente ella había percibido el chakra del pelinegro del cual este no se percató.

— yo, solo vine a ver si estabas bien... — ni el mismo se había podido creer lo que acababa de decir, se recalcaba las burradas que últimamente ha estado diciendo.

— Como sea — bajó ella su cabeza hasta mirar el suelo — si no tienes más nada que decir, te puedes retirar.

— … algunas veces me he preguntado, porque no nos llevamos bien.

— "¿_él ha pensado en mí?"_ — se sorprendió sin mirarlo.

— Claramente no soy el tipo de chico del que te de gusto que se cruce en tu camino... y de ti... — hizó Nara una pequeña pausa — de ti pienso exactamente lo mismo.

— siendo así, ¿entonces solo viniste hasta aquí para recordarme lo molesto que eres?, que patético er… — Temari de repente se sorprendió al ver al Nara frente a ella. — ¿Qué haces Shika..?

Shikamaru había usado un jutsu para aparecerse enfrente de ella, él se fue agachando poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de ella, y se acercó a su rostro — pero, últimamente… no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo... — susurró con la voz carraspoza.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas Nara? — se puso seria la rubia.

— no estoy seguro… pero... — y "sas", en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de ambos jóvenes estaban unidos completamente, Temari tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, no comprendia que había sucedido en esos segundos que lo tuvo en frente pero ya lo que si era cierto era que los labios de este los tenia junto a los de ellas y luego sintió como estos se separaban lentamente de ella — sentí que debí hacerlo... — terminó su frase el peli negro, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas a lo igual que los de ella.

— Shika... maru... — hubó un unos segundos de silencio — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se levantó de golpe y quedó inmóvil — ¿Qué pensabas?, eh! — ¿acaso creíste que yo soy una mujer fácil? — decía la rubia con enojo. Realmente ella no sabía si era enojo… quizás otra cosa.

El peli negro se puso de pie, él ya sabía que esto conllevaría un riesgo pero aún así la besó... la besó y no podía creer que realmente lo había hecho.

— ¿no dirás nada?, bien yo sí!, — con su abanico hizo una marca de división en la arena — ¿ves esta raya?, obsérvala bien porque será la última vez que pasaras por encima de mi ¿me entiendes? — dijo esto último y desapareció entre el tejado.

Shikamaru se quedó sin palabras, ciertamente había cometido un fatal error, algo de lo que él jamás hubiese sido capaz él de hacer. Pero sonrió, porque bien que le había gustado haber besado sus labios.


	5. Capitulo 4 Cosas Inevitables

Capítulo 4: "Cosas Inevitables".

En Konoha, habían pasado unos cuatro meses y era muy evidente que todos en la aldea andaban con los pelos de punta, Naruto, no se había vuelto a reunir con Hinata desde aquel casi que incidente, estaba realmente triste el rubio; Ino y Sai no se habían visto desde que ella había regresado de la misión con Shikamaru quién no salía de mucho de casa, Sai este había cambiado, casi no hablaba con sus compañeros, definitivamente las cuestiones amorosas para estos ninjas no habían sido nada favorables durante estos largos meses. Por otro lado Sakura se había marchado de la aldea hace unos tres meses atrás, fue su decisión tomar una misión de largo plazo, de la que Kakashi y Tsunade no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, temían por la vida de su ex-alumna. Pero al final terminaron accediendo, según Sakura ella había decidido tomar esta misión para mantenerse ocupada todos los días, asistiendo medicamente a las personas que necesitaran de ella en otras aldeas, entre otras cosas, ella ya casi no pensaba mucho en Sasuke, pero aún seguía sintiendo dolor. Pero todo esto era parte de su plan para seguir adelante con su vida, estuviera o no Sasuke con ella.

— Estoy muy preocupada por mi querida Sakura — suspiraba con nostalgia Tsunade, mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje de la Aldea desde una de las ventanas de la oficina del Hokage.

— Uhm... — Suspiró Kakashi, quién se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio como rutina diaria — Tambien yo, no me gustaría para nada perder a una de mis ex-mejores alumnos... nuevamente — hizo una pausa — pero conozco a Sakura, seguramente ella estará bien y solo tú te preocupas de más — le sonrió con el objetivo de animar a la rubia, pero Tsunade no tomó su comentario del todo bien.

— Lo sé... pero... realmente tengo motivos para preocuparme. — Entrecerró sus ojos aun observando por la ventana — la última carta que recibimos de ella fue hace más de un mes y medio. — Hizo una mueca de fastidio — jamás debimos consentirle nuestra aprobación para que tomara esa misión. — exclamó frustrada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio pero enseguida interrumpió un ninja mensajero al tocar la puerta de la oficina, seguido de eso el ninja entró con la aprobación de Kakashi. — buenos días 6to Hokage y Tsunade Senju, acabos de recibir una carta de cuyo remitente es la kunoichi Haruno Sakura. — de inmediato Tsunade giró su cabeza hacía aquella pequeña hoja de papel y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrebató la carta a este, antes de que Kakashi tan siquiera pudiera tocarla.

Kakashi agradeció al ninja mensajero y este enseguida se retiró. Tsunade estaba prácticamente embelesada en aquella carta que poseía en sus manos. Ella sabía que esa carta era para ella y claro para Kakashi también pero eso realmente no le importaba y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. — "Hola_ 6to y Tsunade – sama, Soy yo Sakura, lamento no haberles escrito por un largo tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con una aldea en particular, no quería preocuparlos así que reuní un poco de tiempo para poder escribirles. Quiero contarles que realmente me ha estado yendo muy bien, he aprendido tantas cosas nuevas que me creí capaz algún día de no poder hacer, como cocinar por ejemplo_ — sonrió Tsunade — _en fin ya tendré tiempo para contarles sobre esto cuando regrese a la Aldea, aun así necesito un poco más de tiempo... por lo que por ahora no está en mis planes regresar — _Tsunade arrugó su cara y Kakashi suspiró — _no quiero que se preocupen por mí, yo sigo entrenado fuertemente todos los días, ah casi lo olvidaba, a Naruto díganle que lo extraño mucho y espero que allá podido al fin lograr su nuevo objetivo. Nos vemos pronto"._

¿Ves Tsunade?, te dije que ella se encontraba bien, ya no tienes de que preocuparte. — agregaba el peli plateado sonriendo.

— ju... ¿a qué se refería con el nuevo objetivo de Naruto?, ¿acaso la vida de nuestros ninjas predecesores podría ser aún más complicado? — cuestionaba la rubia en voz alta.

— Ah vaya... lo que faltaba — suspiró Kakashi colocando un codo en su escritorio y su mano debajo de su barbilla — Tsunade, al parecer eres de esas mujeres que jamás terminan de sorprenderme.

Tsunade hizo una mirada fulminante hacia él — ¿me estas llamando chismosa?

— Iba a decir entrometida pero eso suena mejor — respondió juguetón Kakashi.

La rubia arqueó una ceja definitivamente eso era un insulto a su persona — ¡tú!, ¡sí que eres un! — exclamó obstinada. Le iba a hacer pagar.

* * *

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, Ino observaba ya hace varios minutos a Sai, quién descansaba debajo de un árbol, ella se encontraba a unos tres arboles de él, por lo que Sai jamás se había percatado de su presencia, lo cual para ella era muy extraño, él pues estaba hundido en sus pensamientos como sí alrededor de él todo estuviese vacío e inhabitado.

La rubia decidió acercarse hasta él — ho… hola Sai, yo… — miraba a su alrededor con un poco de temor.

Sai despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ino, se levantó lentamente del césped que lo rodeaba, la miró pero luego desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y fingió una sonrisa — Hola Ino, ¿Cómo estás?

— ah je, eso no importa ahora yo venía disculparme…

— ah, yo estoy de maravilla — le interrumpió él pues intentaba evadir el tema que Ino seguía intentado hablar con tanta insistencia.

— Sai escúchame… yo quiero realmente disculparme, ¡de verdad!, aquella vez, sé que quizás fuiste el último en enterarte de que me había ido a una misión y seguramente… estuviste esperándome, lo lamento tanto je... — decía apenada — bueno… y cuando regresé de vuelta no te encontré por ningún lado — parecía una excusa pero era cierto — no te había visto en todo este tiempo, ¿pero que era lo que querías decirme? — añadió.

Sai desvió su mirada un instante de Ino y luego le sonrió se dispuso a guardar sus libros y lienzos en su morral — ah eso… no tiene mucha importancia la verdad — actuó algo indiferente en el instante Ino lo notó, pero Sai no se atrevía a decirle su situación pues temía que su dudas de aquel día fueran reales. Decidió actuar distante con ella desde aquel momento así Ino jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos, él no tenía razones para odiarla al contrario cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él, por más mínimo que fuese su corazón siempre palpitaría a millón.

— ¿Estás seguro Sai?, has estado algo distante dicen los demás… — decía la rubia acercándose preocupada, pero Sai dio un paso hacia atrás.

— por supuesto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy algo ocupado, hasta luego Ino. — se dispuso a marcharse pero antes le dedicó una última sonrisa.

Ino lo vio marcharse a pasos lentos, ella suspiró acabada, estaba más confundida que antes, ¿él estaba enamorado de ella? se cuestionaba, y ella... ¿lo estaría también? — "_vaya que el amor es más difícil de lo que me pude haber imaginado alguna vez". — _y tomó rumbo por el otro camino a casa.

Shikamaru caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea pensando muy seriamente y vio a Ino con la misma expresión en su rostro la llamó entre dientes y ella lo escuchó.

— ¿estás bien? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— claro, ¿Por qué sucede algo? — tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

— ju... no. Solo te veo algo distraída — respondió.

— ah, no es nada, solo tonterías mías… y ¿tú estás bien?, ahora derrepente todos quieren estar encerrados en sus casas ¿todos me estas evitando acaso? — bufó molesta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ja, olvídalo… por cierto, ¿Qué pasó aquella noche contigo y Temari? — repentinamente le preguntó con picardía.

Shikamaru enseguida se sonrojó fuertemente y se detuvo de golpe. — ¿co-como sabes que algo pasó? — le sudaba la frente, Ino podía notarlo.

— ah, verás Kankuro me lo contó… dijo que los vio hablando algunos segundos, pero luego tuvo que ir a hacer algo que Gaara le encomendó. Ju — decía inocentemente.

Shikamaru se encontraba congelado en medio de la escena. – _¿cómo es que ella era capaz de saber tanta información?, ¿Cómo Kankuro los vio?, si él se había asegurado de que solo ellos dos estaban allí en aquel momento. —_ se preguntaba el pelinegro muy confundido, realmente si había cometido la peor de las estupideces, pero ya no podía ocultárselo a su compañera ella no era tonta y él ya no podía evitar seguir cayendo más bajo. — Ino... verás... — murmuraba por lo bajo sonrojado sin mirarla a los ojos — no sé porque te digo esto pero necesito tú ayuda. — la rubia lo miró sorprendido. — aquella noche cometí un grave error…

Ino estaba atónita por las palabras de su compañero, principalmente por que el jamás le había hablado con tanta confianza, definitivamente le agradaba ver a Shikamaru vulnerable pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

— bueno… yo la besé. — Dijo con voz seca y sin respirar — pero por favor no le digas a nadie, esto es tan problemático para mí.

— ¿Shika?, oh, por Dios, ¿cómo es que diste tú primer beso antes que yo? no sé porque amarte tanto lío conmigo si al final si sientes algo por ella. — le decía graciosa.

— ya Ino!, no estoy para juegos… no debí contarte nada, es que últimamente solo cometo errores y digo cualquier burrada cada cinco segundos — suspiró — no sé porque no puedo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento siempre estoy pensando en ella, esa niña me hizo alguna brujería o algo... — hablaba no muy consciente el pelinegro de sus palabras.

— espera un segundo, ¿acabas de decir que siempre piensas en ella?, Cha! ¡Shikamaru estás enamorado de Temari! — gritó Ino emocionada y

Shikamaru la miró muy exaltado le tapó la boca con su mano, la gente los miraba muy fijamente. Ino le sugirió ir a otro lado a hablar del tema, shikamaru dudaba en hacerlo, estaba que le daba un infarto, realmente el ya no se sentía el mismo, Pues ahora el problemático era él.

* * *

Hinata estaba haciendo algunas compras en los puestos por donde Naruto estaba, este se percató de su presencia y no dudo en llamarla.

Hinata escuchaba la voz del rubio llamándola sin parar y ella estaba muy nerviosa tenía que decirle algo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo así qué tomó valor y caminó hacia Naruto.

– Hinata – chan!, pensé que estabas molesta conmigo – decía triste el rubio más fuerte del mundo Ninja.

— oh… Naruto - kun, yo no estoy molesta contigo. — le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿y qué haces?, ¿quieres que te ayude a cargar esas bolsas? — preguntaba hiperactivamente.

— no!, no. Estoy bien — decía nerviosa — Naruto – kun, ¿te molestaría ir mañana a una cena que haré en mi casa...?... mi padre estará allí — dijo temerosa.

—Dattebayo!, ja, no te preocupes con gusto iré… ¿Alguna razón en especial Hina - chan?

— este… no, digo. Te espero a las 7pm, puedes ir formal si quieres, Adiós – y la peli azul casi que huyó del lugar.

* * *

Los aldeanos no se percataban pero En la aldea había últimamente un sujeto algo irreconocible rondaba por la aldea como si estuviese buscando algo en particular. Y muchas veces volvía a su escondite sin respuesta.


	6. Capitulo 5 Las Cosas han cambiado

Capítulo 5: "Las cosas han Cambiado".

Para Sakura estos últimos meses habían sido favorables pero también infernales, extrañaba a todos sus compañeros, extrañaba pelear con Ino por cualquier estupidez, que Naruto la hiciera enojar o reír por sus idioteces, incluso que Tsunade la regañara por ser tan chillona pero que también la aconsejara en sus peores momentos, peores momentos como los de ahora, nada había cambiado en ella pensaba, puede ser que ya casi no pensara mucho en Sasuke pero eso solo hacía que su deseo de verlo nuevamente se incrementara, había ayudado a muchos aldeanos medicinalmente entre otras cosas, ojalá sus dotes medicinales ayudarán a borrar su depresión pensaba, ya quería volver a la aldea pero no quería que pensaran que esta decisión había sido en vano. — Definitivamente no lo haré, no volveré aún hasta que me sienta capaz de hacerlo — murmuro con decisión — solo debo ser capaz de dejar de llorar por él…

* * *

Hinata estaba escogiendo algunas verduras como últimos preparativos para la cena de mañana jamás había hecho tantos arreglos para algo como esto, esto que sería la última oportunidad de ella para luchar por su amor, para descubrir si él realmente sentiría lo mismo que ella, pero la imagen de su padre se cruzó por su mente e inocentemente su rostro se tornó triste.

***Flash Back***

— Padre… Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Naruto – kun… a una cena que organizaré mañana en nuestra casa — avisaba con un poco de temor la peli azul a su padre mientras este tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

Hiashi la observó detenidamente y sonrió de medio lado — espero que no sea para lo que estoy pensando — recalcó el padre de Hinata.

— ¿a qué te refieres padre? — preguntó confundida.

— Naruto… ¿piensas confesarme algo acerca de él? — preguntó el hombre con una mirada fija en su hija, Ella iba a soltar algunas palabras pero su padre continuó hablando — Hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto Hinata, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y a pesar de que Naruto ha salvado muchas veces la aldea, pero él no es tipo de hombre que quiero para ti — Hinata quedó totalmente de piedra, odiaba que su padre se lo recordara pero por eso ella había tomado tanto valor como para vencer esa barrera entre Naruto y ella.

— además el concejo del Clan quieren seguir con la tradición.

— ¿La-la... tradición? — pregunto Hinata confundida.

— Pienso que ya es tiempo de decírtelo ahora hija — bajo su cabeza — desde tiempos memorables nuestro Clan siempre ha seguido la tradición de que los líderes del clan Hyuga, contraigan matrimonio con un individuo del mismo Clan, es de esa manera que nuestro clan se ha mantenido en estos últimos años, estuvo en mi generación así que no hay excepción hija — finalizó observando la reacción de esta, pero sin cambiar de expresión.

El lugar se tensó por un instante, Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, asustada e incluso casi podría jurar que se desmayaría — ¿padre?, ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ello? — preguntó molesta.

— Porque no era necesario ser líder de Clan y casarse enseguida — respondió — recibiré a Naruto en la cena, pero solo eso. Ya tengo planes de quién será tu prometido — añadió.

— "_¿Cómo mi padre puede ser tan cruel y egoísta?... pensé que… las cosas marcharían bien… yo… "— _soltó algunas lágrimas la peli azul, su padre había roto su corazón por completo, pero esto no la detendría ella haría lo que fuera por estar con Naruto, solo esperaba a que este también la quisiera.

— ¡N-no me casaré con alguien que no amo! — y se fue de aquel lugar llorando, Hiashi vio cómo su hija se iba, sintió dolor pero ya él había tomado una decisión.

***Fin Flash Back***

— No… voy a dejar que nada de eso suceda… — susurró la Hyuga y se marchó de aquel puesto de verduras.

* * *

Tsunade y Shizune iban a almorzar en un puesto de comida japonesa y se encontraron a Anko.

— Hola Tsunade, que sorpresa verte por aquí, desde que Kakashi fue nombrado el nuevo Hokage, tienes más tiempo para salir — dijo Anko y rio.

— Sí verás, Shizune y yo planeamos retomar algunos negocios nuevamente, pero por ahora estoy a gusta aquí. — respondió la rubia Sannin.

— ju, no lo dudo — recalcó — por cierto he notado que algunos de nuestros ninjas están muy extraños últimamente… — dijo Anko comiéndose un dango.

— aaah… si… ¿!tú también lo notaste cierto!? — Preguntó Tsunade con los ojos muy exaltados — sobre todo Naruto ha estado muy callado y con poco ánimo, Kakashi dice que soy una entrometida.

— Ejem... chismosa — le recalcó Shizune a Tsunade.

— ¿y tú como lo sabes? — volteó Tsunade a ver a Shizune sorprendida.

— bu-bueno es que el me lo contó… — respondió nerviosa.

— Aja, yo sabía que te gustaba Kakashi — exclamó Anko.

— eh?, no pensaba que era el tonto de Iruka — añadió Tsunade.

— ¿eeeeeeh?, ¿Cómo creen? Eso no es cierto — Shizune estaba muy sonrojada y moría de vergüenza.

— ja, así las quería ver, intercambiando información unas a las otras.

— ¿Kakashi? — dijeron todas en unísono.

— ju, deberían continuar con su trabajo ¿no? — Decía entrando al puesto de comida — vine por mi almuerzo.

Todas estaban en shock, deseaban que ojala él no las hubiese escuchado hablar. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Kakashi se marchó con su almuerzo en manos y las tres mujeres cada una se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

—"_quizá ya sea el momento de regresar definitivamente… — _pensaba el sujeto que estuvo merodeando todo este tiempo en la aldea — _me parece muy extraño que no esté ella aquí… ¿le habrá sucedido algo?... debo averiguarlo más de cerca… —_ el sujeto estaba a unos árboles cerca de la puerta de la aldea oculta entre la hoja estaba dispuesto a entrar como lo había hecho antes sin que nadie lo reconociera, hasta que se asegurará de que a la persona a quién de alguna manera u otra buscaba estuviera allí. —_ "Sí vuelvo a entrar como cualquier extraño la gente no tardará en darse cuenta y eso hará que llame la atención… solo debo buscar una forma de que nadie sospeche de mi identidad" — _observó la entrada y se dispuso a dar un paso pero enseguida escuchó un extraño ruido detrás de él, se dio la media vuelta para ver que había causado ese ruido mientras pensaba — _"¡rayos! Como pude bajar la guardia por… —_ la criatura salió de la oscuridad a unos dos metros del sujeto, cuando este se percató de lo que era — _un lobo?" — _dijo en su mente y su expresión de serio se tornó a ¿Acaso es un chiste? El pequeño animal, era un lobo uno de los animales que muy poco se veían en la aldea, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban con la poca luz que reflejaba la luna, la criatura lo observó por unos segundos y se acomodó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos dando a entender de qué dormiría allí. El sujeto arqueó una ceja y luego volteó nuevamente a observar la puerta de la aldea y en definitiva se dispuso a entrar. Comenzaba a anochecer, el día había pasado muy rápido literalmente.

Al día Siguiente Ino estaba empacando un arreglo de flores que Hinata le había encargado el día anterior pero que no tuvo chance de entregárselo y de pronto entra Sai a la floristería.

— Ejem… hola. — decía observando todo el sitio como si fuese la primera vez que entraba a aquel lugar.

— ¿Hola Sai?, vaya no me esperaba a que pasarías por aquí — dijo extrañada la rubia — ¿deseas algo en particular? — preguntó amablemente.

— ehm… no. — respondió con el tono de voz algo distinto a lo usual.

Ino por un momento lo observó extrañada — ¿entonces te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Creo… que sí… — respondía dudoso — ehm… Sa-Sakura… ¿Sabes algo de ella? — dijo nervioso e Ino lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó, ella no entendía porque repentinamente Sai actuaba extraño y aún más después de la última vez que habló con él y de pronto preguntaba por ¿Sakura? — Bueno Sai, aún no sé nada de ella — su rostro se entristeció.

— ¿No sabes nada? — dijo sorprendido el pelinegro, como sí hubiese escuchado eso por primera vez.

— Si Sai, tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que deme de Razón de ella, ¿pero te ocurre algo acaso?, ¿Por qué te sorprendes de esa forma? — le preguntaba la rubia todavía más extrañada.

— lo-lo siento tengo que irme — y se marchó de manera que no quedó rastro de él.

— Vaya, que cosa tan extraña… — suspiró — ay Sai… acaso… ¿estas optando por Sakura ahora? — decía Ino como enojada y continuó en lo que hacía desde el principio.

* * *

En Suna últimamente Kankuro vivía preguntándole a su hermana Temari que cosas habían sucedido entre ella y Shikamaru aquella vez, ella siempre fastidiada lo esquivaba o simplemente lo ignoraba, esta vez ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos estaba muy confundida desde que el Nara toco sus labios con los suyos ellos no se volvieron a ver hasta los exámenes Chunin en el que ella nunca le dirigió la palabra excepto en situaciones que realmente lo ameritaran.

— Ese imbécil me las pagará… — decía furiosa como siempre cada vez que lo recordaba — como es que… él… ash… ¿cómo es que yo no lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera? — refunfuñaba en su habitación y de golpe entró Kankuro sin avisar. — hey!, ¿no respetas mi privacidad? — era las palabras que ella les decía a sus dos hermanos siempre que ellos entraban sin preguntar si podían hacerlo.

— perdón, perdón, yo solo quería avisarte que Gaara quiere que le entregues unos papeles. — dijo el marionetista como excusa para entrar.

— ¿papeles?... ah sí, esos papeles… dile que aguarde unos minutos, estoy ocupada.

— ¿en qué?, pensando en el Nara ¿no? — le hablaba pícaramente a la rubia.

— Cállate Kankuro!, siempre diciendo estupideces... ¿acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer?..

— Hermana, hermana… antes de entrar hablaste tan fuerte que te escuché decir que él te había hecho algo, así que dímelo de una vez eh! — Dijo seriamente — ¿acaso ese tipejo te hizo algo malo?

Temari se sonrojó notablemente — ¡cállate dije!, no es lo que piensas… ¿Por qué tengo decírtelo?

— bah!... ya qué… tendré que ir yo a hablar con ese tipo — murmuró entre dientes y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué!? Ni intentes hacerlo porque te haré pagar — gritó endemoniadamente la rubia.

— entonces dímelo Temari… tu nunca has tenido amigas, siempre estás sola haciendo quién sabe qué… te has ocupado de Gaara y de mí desde que tengo razón de vida… seguramente tienes muchas cosas guardadas dentro de tu corazón que quisieras alguna vez contárselo a alguien… y Gaara siempre está ocupado y yo también soy tu hermano — decía sonriente, parecía tan sincero.

— Ash… eres un idiota Kankuro… —suspiró por lo bajo – está bien, está bien… ¿si te cuento no irás corriendo a decírselo a Gaara verdad? – dijo Temari mirándolo fijamente.

— Te lo prometo! — guiño el ojo.

— bien… aquella noche estaba hablando con Shikamaru, estaba tan segura de que él se iría después de mi indiferencia con él… pero no fue así… él — ella se sonrojaba cada vez más y más y su hermano la observaba nervioso con cada "él" que ella pronunciaba — Kankuro… no sé cómo sucedió pero él me beso de la nada, es decir estoy tan molesta que sí vuelvo a ver voy a partirle la cara. — dijo furiosa, aunque parecía más bien una excusa barata para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kankuro la miró en estado de shock y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a reír alocadamente — oye ¿estás loca porque me contaste eso? — seguía riendo como un desquiciado.

— ¿Qué?, ¿te estas burlando de mí? — dijo inmensamente furiosa. — Kankuro no sé lo digas a Gaara ¿okey?.

— ja ja ja ja, si, si está bien — reía con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa, su estómago iba a explotar.

— No sé qué tiene de gracioso… — bufó la rubia

— pues ja… que te hayas dejado ja ja… Temari no te conozco ja ja — decía burlón.

Y ella lo entendió, obviamente esa era la incógnita nuevamente ¿Por qué ella se había dejado besar de ese chico tan "problemático"?, Temari frunció el ceño y se recostó sobre su cama luego de que su hermano saliera de su habitación aún desquiciado de risa, ahora no había quien lo parara.

* * *

En Konoha anocheció y Naruto se preparaba para la "tan esperada cena", pensó un poco serio y nervioso — "_vaya… realmente estoy muy feliz… yo pensaba que Hinata jamás me iba a volver a dirigir la palabra, esta vez, creo que esta vez estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella… y pienso decírselo! ¡Dattebayo!". —_ se comenzó a poner su nuevo atuendo, ya que él típico que él usaba no era precisamente el correcto para esa ocasión, se colocó una chaqueta formal negra que hacia juego con sus pantalones y por dentro de este una camisa naranja y unos zapatos negros de vestir, se miró al espejo con simpatía y tomó felizmente un postre que compró para los Hyuga.

Naruto tocó la puerta de la mansión Hyuga y Hanabi enseguida le abrió, este le entregó el postre y ella lo recibió y lo colocó en la mesa en la que estaba Hinata sirviendo la cena muy apresurada, ella tenía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro de magas largas el pelo suelto como de costumbre y este se puso nerviosa al verla tan diferente es noche no paraba de mirarla y al momento bajó Hiashi de las escaleras y Naruto tragó fuerte.

Los cuatro ya estaban cenando, Naruto agradecía la invitación y la rica comida que Hinata preparó con tanto esmero. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio y Hiashi comenzó una conversación.

— así que tú brazo ya está totalmente reestructurado? — fingió interés.

— ah, si Dattebayo!, ya puedo utilizarlo con mucha facilidad — respondió sonriente.

— uh, si… — se hacia el decente.

— ah padre, Naruto ha estado entrenando mucho qué los del conc… — Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su padre la interrumpió.

—Estoy feliz por ti… me imagino que ya te enteraste de que hinata el próximo año será líder del Clan Hyuga oficialmente — decía Hiashi y Naruto asintió y comenzó a tomar un sorbo de jugo — El clan decidió que ya era hora de que la futura líder se comprometiera conjuntamente.

Hinata sabía por dónde venía la conversación de su padre, pensaba en que las cosas saldrían mal, ella quería interrumpirlo pero su padre continuó hablando seriamente

— El prometido de Hinata será uno de los más poderosos del Clan, quién estuvo ausente varios años pero pronto estará de regreso, solo falta confirmar el compromiso — decía descaradamente.

Naruto escupió el jugo totalmente sorprendido, vaya que no se esperaba eso — ¿co-como dijo? — levantándose de la mesa de golpe.

Hiashi se levantó de la silla y colocó ambas manos en la mesa — lo que escuchaste — miró fulminante al rubio.

— Padre!, pu-pues yo no lo permitiré!, no acept…

— Es una decisión Hinata, serás la nueva líder del clan debes seguir la tradición — gritó Hiashi y seguido de eso se marchó.

Hinata se pasmó, se sintió tan avergonzada en ese momento, lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar sin ella poder evitarlas miró a Naruto quién la observaba preocupado y no aguantó más y corrió por las escaleras. Naruto estaba totalmente devastado no entendía porque ese hombre había actuado de esa forma con él… y pensó que había perdido a Hinata… ella se casaría con un hombre que no amaría. Naruto se percató de que Hanabi había estado presenciando tal escena pero sin voltear aún a verla le dirigió algunas palabras.

— lo siento Hanabi, no quise hacer enojar a tu padre… lamento haber arruinado la cena que Hinata preparó… lo lamento de verdad — decía muy apenado y volteó a ver a la Hyuga menor quién estaba comiéndose inocentemente el postre que Naruto había traído para la cena y sonrió — disfrútalo — sonrió con tristeza y se marchó con algo de impotencia de la mansión.


	7. Capitulo 6 Buscando la Luz en la Oscurid

Capítulo 6: "Buscando la Luz en la Oscuridad".

La Oscuridad se paseaba por aquella antigua casa Uchiha, a pesar de que era de día, cada pasillo, cada habitación estaban llenas de buenos y dolorosos recuerdos para aquel pelinegro afligido. Y ahí estaba él de vuelta, luego de "su viaje de redención", ¿y ahora qué? Se preguntaba, sin alguna razón evidente, por que aquella "razón" simplemente no estaba allí como él se lo esperaba.

Ciertamente sentía algo de temor, otra vez su corazón le hacía hacer cosas inexplicables para él. Admitía para sí mismo que había estado rondando por la aldea meses atrás, pero solo eso. Porque para aquél entonces no había sido un regreso definitivo y él mismo sabía que debía anunciarse ante él Hokage y aceptar cualquier castigo que le impusieran, no es que fuera un cobarde porque definitivamente alguna vez lo fue, sólo sentía preocupación, porque desde que regresó lo único que pasaba por su mente era la reacción de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y la de la Aldea, aunque esto último no le importaba tanto. Él comprendería sí sus compañeros no lo llegasen a tratar igual, pero… ¿lo comprenderían a él?, nuevamente se cuestionaba. Aunque nadie se había percato de su presencia anteriormente, alguien en específico sí lo había hecho. La persona a la que a él menos se le relacionaría, y a él que consideraría su enemigo silencioso por ocupar su lugar en el equipo 7, "Sai", sorprendentemente así era, y todo pasó justo cuando él decidió volver a la aldea aquella madrugada, él lo observaba y aquel lobo solo fue una distracción para luego enfrentársele, pero algo había ocurrido más allá de eso. Se levantó de su cómoda cama, estaba dispuesto a salir de casa, quería seguir averiguando sobre algo.

* * *

Por otro lado se encontraban reunidos Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba y Akamaru en uno de los parques de Konoha, conversaban tan amenamente como sí de un día de Picnic se tratara.

— ¡y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que traía un gato consigo!, fue tan repugnante. ¿Verdad Akamaru? — narraba Kiba a sus compañeros y Akamaru hizo su ladrido como forma de confirmación.

— Ash Kiba, no todos nos enamoramos de la persona con las que soñamos — exclamaba Ino haciendo énfasis en "soñamos" como personalidad, gustos, rasgos y entre otras cosas.

— ¿es lo que tú crees Ino – chan?, yo aún sigo esperando por mi flor de cerezo — preguntó Lee a la vez que soltó un suspiro al nombrar a Sakura.

— ¡Lee!, olvídate de Sakura ella ni siquiera está aquí — le decía la rubia a Lee un poco desanimada.

Shikamaru solo puso una mueca de fastidio ante la situación — _"porque las mujeres siempre tienen que estar sufriendo por cosas tan tontas"_ — pensaba.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando de la nada llegó Sai misteriosamente — hola… chicos — forzaba su rostro a sonreír.

— ¿Sai? — dijo Ino de nuevo con aquella expresión de extrañada — pensé que…

— Hola tú — respondió el saludo Shikamaru con tono relajado.

— ¿ha… hablaban de algo importante? — preguntó Sai como si les costara hablar.

— Eh… no en realidad solo hablábamos de una mujer que conocí ella tiene un gato, que asco — decía Kiba como si fuera ese el tema más importante — ah y de Sakura — sonrió cálidamente.

— Ah… y ¿saben algo sobre ella? — preguntó Sai con una leve expresión de interés.

—"_ahí está de nuevo… preguntando por Sakura y actuando de forma extraña ¿Qué le pasa?_ — pensaba Ino con una expresión de enojo.

— Ah nada aún, solo sabemos que sigue en esa misión. — respondió Lee triste.

Enseguida la expresión de Sai cambió completamente a sorprendido, todos lo notaron les parecía extraño. — dijiste ¿una misión?

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no lo sabías? — le preguntó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

— eh, hace meses que se marchó a una misión de largo plazo o algo así — respondió Kiba — pero eso yo no me lo creo, lo más seguro es que se fue a buscar a Sasuke — finalizó con fastidio.

— ¡Kiba!, claro que no!, conozco a Sakura, ella definitivamente ya no seguiría intentando buscar a Sasuke después de todo lo que él le hizo. — dijo Ino algo molesta por el comentario de su amigo.

— ja! Si cómo no! — decía Kiba en tono de burla.

— y… saben acaso ¿Por qué tomó esa misión? — preguntó Sai nuevamente confundido, como si le doliera aquellas palabras que sus compañeros exclamaban acerca de ella.

— Ju… — observó Shikamaru a Sai — ahora que lo recuerdo… luego de que Ino y yo regresamos de una misión, no te vimos por un largo tiempo… — dijo como si sospechara de algo. — quizá debe ser por eso qué no sabes nada de la misión de Sakura.

Sai sonrió — lo siento, tienes razón, me había ido a una misión. — Dijo con nervios, no quería que continuaran sospechando de su actitud — eh, debo irme por ahora. ¡Adiós! — y se retiró por donde vino.

Ino lo miró desconcertada, ella aún seguía dudando de la forma en la que últimamente actuaba Sai.

* * *

Sai iba caminando rumbo a algún lugar en específico con la expresión muy seria, se aseguraba de que nadie lo estuviese observando, cuando llegó allí… a la casa Uchiha y entró como si nada abriendo la puerta con una llave dorada llegó hasta su oscura sala y en ella estaba… Sai. Sí así es "Sai" y estaba esperando a "Sai".

— ¿y cómo te fue?

— hpm, casi sospechan de mí — respondió uno de ellos y al instante humo lo rodeó mostrando su verdadera forma.

— uhm, por lo menos, actuaste natural ¿no Sasuke? — dijo el verdadero Sai, con su típica sonrisa inocente.

—hpm… sabes que aún pienso que esta es la peor idea que has pensado, esto es tan ridículo. — dijo Sasuke caminando hacía la cocina y tomando un poco de vital liquido de su refrigerador.

— no me culpes tú lo aceptaste de algún modo, además… — decía Sai bajando su mirada.

Le interrumpió Sasuke — ví a tu "amiga", ella estaba algo molesta cuando me vió, parece que detestaba mi presencia (como Sai), — murmuró Sasuke tomando su agua.

— ¿hablas de Ino?, _"¿ella estaba molesta?" _— Sai se sonrojó.

— Hpm… seguramente, esa es la razón por la que decidiste esta incoherente idea. — volvía a recalcar el Uchiha.

— Tienes algo de razón… —respondió con el ánimo por el suelo.

— hpm. Me voy a mi habitación. — dijo Sasuke, cortando la conversación, no siempre solía quedarse a hablar con Sai de cosas que según él no eran importantes. Y él que haya regresado no quiere decir que tendría una personalidad diferente ahora.

Sai lo observó, y luego este suspiró, ya había pasado poco tiempo desde qué se encontró con Sasuke "por casualidad", y habían llegado a la "tonta idea" que Sasuke siempre nombraba con fastidio. Él ayudaría a Sasuke a descubrir de alguna forma lo que había ocurrido con Sakura, ya que este jamás se enteró debido a su distanciamiento con los demás, él Hokage y Tsunade, no solían hablar del tema tan abiertamente con los demás y no quería ser él, el que fuese a investigar estando Ino presente, entonces Sasuke, era Sai fuera de casa, investigando sobre su la repentina desaparición de Sakura, claramente Sai no sabía la verdadera razón por la que el Uchiha. Por el contrario Sai estaría viviendo en la casa del Uchiha hasta que pudiera superar sus sentimientos por Ino y ser el mismo "chico que intenta socializar", pero ahora no era capaz de hacer tal cosa. Pero aun así al final sí era una "tonta idea" porque incluso cuando se supiera del regreso de Sasuke, él sería tachado como cómplice de un criminal. Y este se reía en silencio de lo vulnerable que se había vuelto el Uchiha.

* * *

Luego de la "desastrosa cena" en la casa de Hinata, el Uzumaki ha pasado varios días ideando una forma de comunicarse con la Hyuga, fue nuevamente a la mansión Hyuga y Hanabi solo le dijo aquella vez que Hinata ahora no podía hablar con él, la otra fue mientras comía ramén en Ichiraku, creyó haber oído su voz, cuando en realidad no fue así, dentro de sí aceptaba que se estaba volviendo loco… por ella. Pero para él nada se había acabado, sabía que aquella noche debió enfrentarse ante Hiashi por él amor de Hinata, pero le faltó valor, tuvo miedo porque no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para ella. Porque aquel día le rompió al rubio él corazón con cada lagrima, y él solo sintió impotencia, otra vez le estaba fallando a la Hyuga, pero esta vez no pasaría de nuevo, él se encargaría de que no fuese así.

* * *

Shikamaru se había despedido de todos sus compañeros con los que había pasado un cálido día, sin mencionar la extraña escena de Sai. Iba pensativo como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, escuchó una voz algo conocida que le hablaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

— hey! Tú Nara.

— ¿uh?, ¿Kankuro? — preguntó sorprendido al ver a uno de los hermanos de la arena en la aldea, que él recordara no había ninguna actividad, o situación importante en Konoha y lo miró pensativo.

Kankuro se fue acercando hacia el Nara — oye ¿Qué me ves? — preguntó con él ceño fruncido.

— no es nada. ¿Alguna noticia o algo en especial? — preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

— uhmm, ¿podemos ir a otra parte?, ya sabes, necesito hablarte de algo — dijo con un tono de voz serio el peli castaño.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja — _"que raro es este tipo"._ — pensó, y ambos se dirigieron hacia un puesto de carne asada.

— bien, dilo de una vez, no tengo mucho tiempo. — exigió el pelinegro.

Kankuro lo miró fijamente, observando la expresión del Nara — verás, sé lo que le hiciste a mi hermana eh!

Shikamaru cambió su expresión de aburrido ha sorprendido de inmediato — ¿a… a que te refieres? — tragó fuerte.

— no te hagas eh!, dime de una vez por todas que te pasa con Temari!

— ah sí, si es cierto que tu fuiste quién le fue con el chisme a Ino — respondió ignorando la pregunta de Kankuro.

— óyeme, mi hermana Temari no es como las otras chicas me entiendes, jamás se dejaría utilizar por tipejos como tú — lo señaló con el dedo índice a este.

— no quiero hablar sobre esto.

— ja!, como lo presentí, sabía que te resistirías a hablar del tema, así que me das a entender que mi hermana te gusta. — dijo con la mirada fija aún.

Shikamaru estaba molesto, que el recordara Kankuro no era de esa clase de tipos que se metiera en la vida de los demás, pero la única razón que lo hacía actuar diferente era por el hecho de que su hermana estaba involucrada.

— antes de venirte a verte hablé con tu amiga Ino. —miró a él Nara quien comenzaba ya a arrugar la cara.

— "_ya es suficiente, Ino definitivamente me las pagará". _No digas tonterías Kankuro.

— como quieras, solo escuchame Gaara y yo no permitiremos que le hagan daño a nuestra hermana, y sí tu vuelves a hacer otra estupidez como esa te juro que no tendré piedad. ¿Me oíste?

— ¿me estas amenazando? — Preguntó molesto Shikamaru — ¿a eso viniste?

— tómalo como quieras, y no le digas nada de esto a Temari, o será peor para ti. — finalizó Kankuro retirándose de él lugar.

— ju… perfecto, aquí es cuando esto se pone mejor — sonrió Shikamaru de medio lado.

* * *

Hanabi observaba a su hermana entrenar muy fuerte todos estos días sabía, que todo esto era porque su padre ya quería que ella comenzara a ser la líder del Clan, y no faltaba mucho ya para que ese día llegara pero, ella no podía entender porque su padre se había vuelto tan severo con ella. Eso de que su hermana mayor se casaría era tan absurdo, estaba segura que ni él mismo se lo creería así que ella estaba dispuesta a investigar sobre eso, ya que Hinata no podría hacerlo, aunque sin duda alguna Hinata jamás hubiese desistido como aquella vez de niñas cuando descubrió que Hinata sentía atracción por Naruto. Ella estaba más que decidida a ayudar a su hermana.

Hinata estaba ahí entrenando, se detuvo un momento a pensar en las únicas palabras que soñaba con decirle a Naruto nuevamente — _"Te Amo… haré lo que sea Naruto – kun, lo que sea por ti."_

* * *

Sasuke no conseguía conciliar el sueño, se sentía absurdo estando en esa situación, ya no quería seguir ocultándose, hasta cuando seguiría cometiendo estúpidos errores que al final lo llevarían a nada. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con Naruto, quien luchó tanto por que el regresara y pensó — "Naruto… ni siquiera he escuchado nada sobre él. Hpm". — Cerró sus ojos poseedores del rinnegan y el shariangan, se sentía en la completa oscuridad, necesitaba la compañia de ese alguien "especial", aunque jamás lo admitiría tan facilmente. — definitivamente. Iré a hablar con Kakashi. —"y tú Sakura más te vale regresar pronto. Siempre cumplo mis promesas".


	8. Capitulo 7 La verdadera razón

Capítulo 7: "Razones".

El cielo se encontraba últimamente nublado, Konoha todas las noches se nublaba misteriosamente como sí el mismo cielo quisiera decirnos algo. Y comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua mientras un pelinegro caminaba por las calles de Konoha hacia su destino con pensamientos bombardeando su confundida mente. — _"es raro que llueva en la aldea"_ — pensó en él momento que una gota cayó sobre su pálida frente, pero su expresión aún era la de un chico afligido. Él no lo sabía pero probablemente esas nubes con tonos grisáceos en el cielo podían ser el reflejo de su estado emocional, porque solo en estos días la tristeza y la soledad lo arropaban como en el pasado. Entró a un lugar muy conocido para él pero algo distinto a la última vez.

— Sasuke… — dijo en voz baja Kakashi y este solo lo observó callado a su ex Sensei, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de la torre Hokage, eran casi las 9 de la noche, aquella oficina estaba escasa de luz, solo podía divisarse a medias los dos sujetos y algunos objetos de esta, llovía fuertemente y relámpagos se presentaban cad minutos, era un momento repentino y dramático para ambos.

— Kakashi… — pronunció Sasuke al momento que respiró profundo — Aquí estoy.

— Ten más respeto hacia mí. Ahora soy tu Hokage — regañó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El pelinegro solo arqueó una ceja, al parecer a su antiguo maestro no le había causa ninguna impresión verlo. — Lo sabía.

Sasuke aclaro su voz algo sorprendido ¿Qué era lo que sabía? Se preguntaba. —hpm, ¿Lo sabía? — preguntó como si no le hubiesen sido clara las palabras.

— Por supuesto… No hay nada que suceda en la Aldea de lo que yo no me entere. — respondió sin ninguna expresión aún en el rostro.

Sasuke lo observó, en definitiva sintió solo un poco de temor, él quería decir que desde luego sabía de su regreso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el Uchiha solo podía pensar en el castigo que este le impondría, a pesar de que antes de marcharse le dejaron muy claro que gracias a su acto voluntario por salvar la aldea sus pecados habían sido perdonados. Pero aguarden ¿entonces porque se preocupaba tanto?, sí ya él estaba hecho. Y entonces recordó que había estado actuando como un completo cobarde, ocultándose y dejó pasar todo este tiempo sin anunciarse que seguramente Kakashi no dejaría pasar por alto. —"_ya veo"_. — pensó en seriedad. Tragó fuerte.

— piensas en tú condena, ¿no es así?

— Aceptaré lo que sea — contesto sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Kakashi sonrió, sabía que el Uchiha no se había dado cuenta aún del por qué no reaccionó a la situación de la forma que él esperaba — Verás Sasuke… sé todo lo que has hecho últimamente como bien has escuchado, pero veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de tú verdadera condena.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja afirmando el no entender lo que Kakashi le decía. —Creí que al regresar a la aldea, tendría algún tipo de castigo para mí a pesar de haberme dicho antes que no tomaría ninguna medida. ¿Quiere decirme acaso que…

Lo interrumpió el Hokage aún sonriente — Lo que quiero decirte es que el haber regresado a la aldea, es parte de tu condena.

El azabache no parpadeo, aún seguía sin entenderle, pedía mentalmente que dejase de vacilarlo y le explicara de una vez por todas el significado de cada palabra del Hatake. — ¿podría ser más claro? — replicó con tono de seriedad.

— Sabía que algún día el viejo Sasuke regresaría. — Contestó — finalmente has abierto tú corazón. — dijo esto último sentándose en la silla de su escritorio haciendo un juego de manos sobre todo su escritorio buscando algo en específico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?, he cambiado, nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado esta en mi presente ahora. — dijo decidido mientras observaba a Kakashi abrir cajones de su escritorio.

— quizás tengas algo de razón… pero sé que tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos de aquel pequeño Uchiha — recalcó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y en manos poseía algunos misteriosos papeles.

— hpm….

— Has vuelto, pero sinceramente nadie entendería cuál es tu razón por volver después de todo lo que ha pasado, solo él tonto Naruto lo entendería. Pero tú sí sabes porque te lo digo, lo sabes perfectamente… y no quieres aceptarlo. — extendió uno de los papeles observando lo que decía, el Uchiha sentía algo de curiosidad por dichos papeles. — Ocultaste tú Chakra para que nadie te reconociera, no querías llamar la atención, temías por lo que pensaran los demás. Buena técnica por cierto. Pero jamás me espere que Sasuke Uchiha el poseedor del Sharingan, el Rinnegan y muy poderosas técnicas, aceptara tan fácilmente tomar el puesto del alguien más ocultándose tan cobardemente.

Sasuke sintió como en su cabeza se dispersaban aquellas palabras que decía Kakashi, era un secreto, su secreto. Y comenzó a sentirse completamente avergonzando, humillado y entre otras cosas aceptaba su cobardía. Pero aun así palabras en su boca no eran presentes, no sabía que decir, es decir, en definitiva sí se había comportado como un idiota, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto actuaría de esa forma bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y recordó "Sakura", sí, más mal no podía caerle como balde de agua fría porque seguramente Kakashi ya lo sabía.

— Acércate Sasuke — ordenó el Hokage a su ex alumno. Sasuke hizo caso a su orden. — bien. — respiró profundamente para empezar a hablar, al parecer la noche sería más larga de lo que esperaba el Uchiha. — en mis manos tengo las verdaderas razones por las que tú compañera Sakura no se encuentra en la aldea. Claro sí eso es lo que querías saber — rio, como le encantaba estar involucrado en este tipo de cosas el peli plateado.

— ¿Verdaderas razones? — preguntó fingiendo algún tipo de interés.

— así es. Seguramente esto no te vaya a gustar nada — comentó haciendo que Sasuke despertara repentinamente su deseo de saber.

Al fin sabría el Uchiha su tan esperado dolor de cabeza por el que cometió verdaderas estupideces por tratar de averiguarlo. —Hpm. — y solo eso exclamó.

— Bien comenzaré… Sakura… aquella peli rosa que considerabas tan débil, y a la que jamás le diste una oportunidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz, ha sufrido tanto como tú y Naruto, podría decirse que estuvo entrenado tan fuerte como para encajar entre ambos, pero ese no era él problema en realidad, tiene que ver más contigo que con ella. Tal y como te lo dije aquella vez en la guerra, Sakura siempre lucho por mantener vivo ese amor que creció indudablemente a pesar de tu ausencia, ella seguía recordándote como el antiguo Sasuke que ella alguna vez conoció, se decepcionó tantas veces, como tantas veces que intentaste deshacerte de ella, rompiste su corazón, y no te culpo te encontrabas "indeciso entre ambos caminos", pero aun así… el volverte a marchar causó más dolor aun para ella… dolor del que ya no pudo soportar más… — el peli plateado bajó su cabeza con la expresión algo triste. Sasuke seguía atónito y aún más al escuchar detenidamente cada palabra, sentía algo extraño en su corazón, algo que no sintió antes cuando su ex Sensei le recriminaba aquella mencionada vez, o eso es lo que él quería negarse a sí mismo.

— ¿y entonces que sucedió con ella? — preguntó aun con la seriedad fija en el Hokage.

— Eso lo sabrás luego de que leas estos papeles.

— ¿la razón? —Sasuke solo quería asegurarse de que estaba equivocado con respecto a lo que su mente le hacía pensar.

— La razón Sasuke, todos tenemos siempre razones para hacer algo o para tomar decisiones, tal como Sakura, y su única razón está impregnada en esos papeles.

—hpm, yo jamás la obligué a que me amara, ella lo quiso así. Siempre le aclaré que yo jamás sentiría algo hacia ella como el "amor" — dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

— vaya que eres difícil Sasuke, intentas sobreactuar a tu yo interior, pero ya es hora eh!, debes permitirte comenzar desde cero y aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos — exclamo Kakashi más que como un concejo era un regaño para el Peli negro.

El Uchiha cambió indudablemente su expresión ha sorprendido, un leve rubor se asomaba entre sus mejillas, se comenzó a sentir algo fastidiado, Kakashi era un experto en cosas del amor, ¿entonces eran esas las cosas que leía en su libro todo el tiempo?, pero reaccionó — _"ya déjate de tonterías Sasuke"_ — se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse quedado a hablar con Kakashi sobre esto, le resultaba tan incómodo que Kakashi le hablara de sentimientos, ya nada podía resultarle peor, era como sí su regreso en realidad fuese uno de esos sueños en los que te encuentras en universo totalmente paralelo. Desde luego nada de esto era lo que él se había imaginado todo este tiempo al anunciársele a Kakashi y pero el lado bueno era de que volvería a su antigua vida, podría descansar en su casa con tranquilidad, no le importaba ya lo que dijera la gente, esta era su casa.

—Sasuke… antes de que te marches quiero que te lleves esto a casa. — le entregó aquellos misteriosos papeles a Sasuke quien los tomó algo confundido.

— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con esto? — preguntó sin interés.

— como ya te lo mencioné allí está la respuesta Si no quieres leernos, puedes dejarlos allí, ni el mismo Naruto sabe sobre esto —recalcó —quizá así te des cuenta de que mientras vivías por estar en el camino del odio, alguien pensaba en ti y no te odió. Pero por favor no le digas nada sobre esto a Tsunade — dijo esto último un poco preocupado.

— Hpm, no prometo nada — contestó e hizo una reverencia y se marchó de aquella oscura oficina, había olvidado que llovía fuerte allí afuera. Entonces solo le tomó unos segundos para idear un plan, y se encaminó en ello para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

— ¡Tsunade – sama!, ya deje de tomar — suplicaba Shizune a la ex Hokage quien llevaba horas formando un escándalo en el pequeño apartamento donde ambas Vivian.

— ¡que no Shizune!, déjamele estoy bieeen.

— ¿recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que tomó tanto con Anko? — preguntaba alarmante la pelinegra.

— noo, ¿qué pasoo? — decía tambaleándose hacía la cocina por más bebidas.

— ¡Tsunade!, ¡casi matan a botellazos a Iruka!

— aaaah!, eeeso… eso no fue nada. Él se lo buscooo, dijo que Anko estabaaa muerta de amor por Kakashi, y yo le dijeee que eso no eraaa verdad! — Se abalanzaba sobre una silla — laa verdad era de que a ti te gustaab-a él...

— ¿Queee?... eso no fue lo que pasó! – gritaba muy ruborizada Shizune.

— ah noo?,… ¿en-entonces qué?

— olvídelo bien!, ya deje de tomar, siempre lo hace cada vez que perdemos en una apuesta!

— fue culpa de ese bastardo me las pagará! Ya verás.

— sí, si Lady Tsunade… ahora a dormir — la llevaba arrastrando hacia el dormitorio mientras suavizaba su voz, fue un día muy agotador para ambas y Tsunade solo gastaba el dinero en bebidas, realmente ella era la insensata.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, era difícil para ella no llorar después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía como una pequeña niña incomprendida, lo único que deseaba era estar con Naruto, para eso se había esforzado tanto. Ya solo faltaba un Año para que le fuera cedido el trono, sentía tanto miedo, ni siquiera conocía a ese "miembro de la familia", lo único que necesitaba era que su primo Neji estuviera allí con ella para que le aconsejara, pero lamentablemente ni eso se le podía cumplir… Suspiró nostálgica, ya había perdido a su adorado primo y ahora perdería a Naruto, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?, se preguntaba.

* * *

Por otro lado Sai estaba paseando un poco en la lluvia, había leído una vez que hacer cosas diferentes a las habituales te hacían sentir mejor, y entonces estaba el ahí caminando sonriente su cuerpo se mojaba a chorros por la fuerte lluvia pero a él no le importaba era una nueva experiencia para él, después de todo tenía días sin salir de casa, él vivía con Sasuke porque odiaba estar solo en casa, siempre terminaba pensando en Ino por alguna razón y no quería continuar con lo mismo. Pero el sentía que el cualquier momento no aguantaría más esa rubia para él era lo que jamás en su vida había tenido. Pero algo si era cierto y es que tampoco aguantaría el hambre y en casa de Sasuke solo solían comer tomates y cosas pre cocidas, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su vista se cruzó a puesto de comida y no lo dudo ni por un segundo y corrió hacia allá.

* * *

— Mamá,… ¿tú crees que el amor puede llegar a ser tan real como las de las películas? — preguntaba Ino mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger los platos sucios de la cena.

— ¿Qué dices hija?, las películas son películas y la realidad es otra cosa — comentó su madre. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No… no es nada — sonrió inocentemente.

— vaya hija… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír… después… de la muerte de tu padre — dijo algo entristecida la madre.

— mamá… no te pongas triste, ahora somos solo tú y yo, debemos mantenernos fuertes, es lo que querría papá, él tuvo una hija fuerte, hermosa y encantadora! Y sé que sí nos viera llorar se enojaría mucho — decía la rubia intentando hacer sonreír a su madre.

— Ino algún día te tocará casarte… y… me quedaré sola…

— ¿Casarme?, ja!, faltan como millones de años para eso mamá! — Bromeó — no tienes por qué preocuparte.

— falten millones o no, te casarás… ¿sabes que me haría feliz?... que mi nieto se llamara "Inojin" — sonrió alegre.

— ¿"Inojin"?... je, je… — Ino se sonrojó. — Ya veremos mamá…— se sentía apenada y continuaron ambas limpiando.

* * *

Sasuke estaba comiendo un aperitivo, no tenía mucho apetito y aprovechaba de que Sai no estaba en casa para tener su momento de privacidad, apagó las luces que su compañero tenía de costumbre de dejar encendidas, ¿acaso el pagaba las facturas?, se preguntaba obstinado, porque desde el buen rato que llevaba en casa no había cambiado su serio humor, saboreó el ultimo bocado y se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama se acomodó y luego recordó — "_los papeles". _— puso cara de fastidió bajó hacia la cocina tomó los papeles y volvió a subir a su habitación volvió a hacer la misma escena de hace unos segundos y observó esas hojas de papel blancas con letras muy femeninas y la curiosidad lo consumió, y comenzó con la primera hoja según la fecha grabada.

— "_De Haruno Sakura_

_Para: Lady Tsunade y El 6to Hokage. Febrero 05. (_1 mes después de su partida.)

_Hola Tsunade – Sama y Hokage Kakashi, quería decirles que la estadía en la Aldea de las plantas se me ha hecho muy buena, pero poco fácil de acostumbrarme, la gente es muy amable, pero la mayoría están muy enfermas, espero poder dar lo mejor de mí. _T_sunade _– Sama esto es para usted… sé que _no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que me marchará a la misión de largo plazo —_ Sasuke hizo una pausa, ¿misión?, ¿aldea de las plantas?, — ¿acaso Sakura fue enviada a esa misión? — dijo en voz alta en azabache un tanto confundido. — "_sé que fue mi decisión hacerlo, creo que me he estado sintiendo muy mal, y lo único que hago es estorbarles a ustedes, quisiera cambiar mi vida completamente… pero aun no sé si… podré hacerlo"—_hpm — _"espero vernos pronto…. Saludos. "—_ esto es muy extraño… ella jamás tomaría misiones de largo plazo, y mucho menos estar lejos de su familia y esas cosas… — pero enseguida Sasuke recordó que él no había estado con Sakura desde los 12 años así que probablemente ella haya cambiado. Continuó con la otra hoja de papel, y ya comenzaba a entender eran cartas dirigidas a Kakashi y Tsunade, y tal vez era por eso que ni siquiera sus compañeros sabían nada sobre ella, y algunas de sus dudas se aclararon y prosiguió a leer la siguiente.

— "_De: Haruno Sakura._

_Para: Tsunade Senju. Mayo 17 (_3 meses después de la última carta)_._

_Hola Tsunade – sama… realmente me alegra que todos estén bien en la aldea…yo… he estado bien… he tenido muchos trabajos voluntarios, no he tenido tiempo de enviar cartas… pero aproveche para enviarle está a usted principalmente… no quiero engañarla pero me siento muy desesperada por regresar… no es que no me traten bien es solo que… por las noches no puedo dormir, solo pienso en él… imagino que ha regresado a la aldea y está allí… tal vez no esperándome pero con solo saber que el está… soy feliz… a pesar de que mi corazón se siga destruyendo en pedazos… lamento esto, solo quería desahogarme un poco de mis sentimientos. No quiero preocuparla y mucho menos quiero que vengan por mí. Tengo que ser capaz de sanarme, no quiero continuar deprimiéndome con tan solo pensar en él… pronto regresaré Lady Tsunade, lo prometo. — _Sasuke estaba mudo ante aquellas palabras, — Sakura — pronunció algo confundido, comenzaba sentir parte de dolor reflejado en esa carta, no sabía que todo ese daño por más dramático que sonara había sido culpa de él, pero no!, él no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera así porque él nunca le demostró nada más que una tonta amistad que se desvaneció, pensaba. Ella fue la que se aferró de algún modo a algo que jamás existió entre los dos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el culpable de su dolor?, sí sonaba egoísta pero así lo veía él, de ese modo. Y él solo le había prometido volver y buscarla a ella, solo por agradecimiento, nada más que eso... y tomó la carta más reciente y la leyó y frunció el ceño cuando leyó que ella aún no tenía palaneado regresar, y eso ocacionó que su estomago se revolviera, era una extraña sensación y creía detestarla.

Pasó toda la noche leyendo una a una estudiando cada palabra de la peli rosa, buscaba alguna razón por la que él debía de estar con ella.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo podrá Sasuke esperar?, él tenía que descubrir lo que realmente sentía… ¿podría esperar él lo suficiente como Sakura lo hizo por él?.


	9. Capitulo 8 Orgullo

Capítulo 8: "Orgullo".

— ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?¡... ¡¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?¡, ¡Sasuke! — Gritaba totalmente histérico Naruto en la oficina del Hokage, donde se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke. — ¡¿Por qué tan siquiera me avisaste de tú regreso?!.

—Hpm, Lo siento.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Es todo lo que dirás?!, Kakashi, ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? — preguntaba casi medio enloquecido el rubio y era obvio, había pasado casi toda su adolescencia buscando a Sasuke en medio de las dificultades, luchó contra él hasta el final, jamás se rindió y luego Sasuke llega como si nada y nisiquiera fue capaz de ir a avisarle que había regresado, y lo sabía su amistad siempre fue algo fuera de lo normal, solo ambos se entendían, pero, esta vez el mismo siquiera lo podía entender, pensaba.

— Naruto, cálmate un poco… estoy seguro de que Sasuke iba a decírtelo apenas regresara a la aldea, pero se le presentó algún tipo de inconveniente ¿no es así Sasuke? — dijo Kakashi en respuesta a alguna de las muy exaltadas preguntas del Uzumaki e hizo la dudosa pregunta mirando a Sasuke, con la respuesta que él ya conocía pero que él Uchiha no quería aceptar.

Sasuke solo asintió en forma de defensa.

— ¿Un inconveniente?, sí como no, ¿Qué es más importante que tú mejor amigo eh Teme? — replicó Naruto con aun más enojo, intentó calmarse, era algo dramático él hecho de que se comportara de esa forma, pero tenía razón eran 4 meses que llevaba en la aldea, era totalmente difícil de entender, a pesar de que el rubio no sabía que había estado haciendo Sasuke en todo este tiempo. — bien Sasuke… no será tan fácil que te perdone. —Hizo un puchero — te habrás dado cuenta de que Sakura – chan no se encuentra en la aldea ¿cierto?...

Sasuke aclaró su voz y respondió desinteresadamente — Si, lo sabía...

— ¿y?, ¡¿no has hecho nada por ir a traerla de vuelta?! — reclamó el Uzumaki muy sorprendido, él sabía que en situaciones como esta Sasuke hubiese actuado de inmediato… algo lo detenía.

— Naruto… yo...

Suspiró Kakashi con fastidio — Lady Tsunade y yo te hemos explicado unas docenas de veces que fue decisión de Sakura tomar esta misión Naruto, nadie debe interponerse. — aclaró.

— ¡Ju!, ¡no me importa!, Sakura – chan debe de estar en problemas o algo, ¿acaso a nadie le importa la razón por la que se fue?, — exclamaba molesto. — he estado todos estos meses rogando porque usted Kakashi — sama y la vieja Tsunade me digan que es lo que pasa, y solo dicen "no debes interponerte Naruto". — decía esto último con tono burlesco y fastidio.

— Naruto Kakashi-sama tiene razón, fue su decisión y siendo así ella misma consideró que sabe cuidarse sola. — comentó Sasuke sin ninguna expresión. Pero solo observaba a Naruto, desde luego su hiperactivo amigo ya hubiera ido desde el principio a buscarla a ella y quizá parte de la razón por la que él no se atrevió a hacerlo medio mes atrás fue porque su orgullo de Uchiha se lo impedía, de alguna forma le causaría más sufrimiento su presencia pensaba, y así por fin admitía para sí mismo que todo había sido culpa suya, lo que no sabía ahora era que haría con su vida, quizá volver a marcharse para no estar cuando ella regresara y hacer de cuentas que él nunca estuvo en la aldea… o simplemente enfrentarla.

El rubio miró a Sasuke de reojo, pensaba que él pelinegro era un total cobarde, realmente "su viaje de redención" solo le sirvió media mitad, por que seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso por él que Sakura sufrió tanto pero que al final de cuentas ella seguía amando. Dio unos 3 pasos hasta el Uchiha, lo rodeó por unos segundos y luego puso su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de Sasuke, poniendo su mirada fija en él y le dijo seriamente —Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke observó sorprendido la actitud de Naruto, era claro que estaba muy molesto, pero él no se dejaría intimidar por este, así que mostró la misma expresión. Ambos se despidieron del Hokage y luego se retiraron de la oficina.

Kakashi rio internamente, como extrañaba ser parte del equipo 7, pero ya tenía otras prioridades, más trabajo del que nunca se hubiera imaginado, se reprochaba el hecho de ya no poder "perderse en el sendero de la vida" porque había sido sustituido por el "sendero del cansancio", aunque gracias a Shizune quién lo ayudaba a organizar la oficina, papeleos diarios, entre otras cosas que hacían su día un poco menos agotador, y varios días a las semanas, al final del día se quedaban conversando mientras tomaban una taza de té para alivianar el estrés. Pero todo comenzó porque Tsunade le cedió el puesto de 6to Hokage a él para seguir otros planes en la vida, y voluntariamente Shizune se ofreció a ayudar al nuevo Hokage como lo había hecho con su tía. Para ambos no era nada incomodo relacionarse a diario aunque Tsunade y Anko siempre quisieran malinterpretar todo por diversión.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se preparaba para entrenar con su padre, ella había estado molesta desde que su padre decidió mandar en su vida, estaba realmente harta quería salir corriendo de allí e ir directo a buscar a Naruto, pero su puesto como líder era lo único que la detenía. Porque todo este plan tenía que ver con él concejo del clan. Su hermana Hanabi entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, algo debía decirle a su hermana.

— Hinata… — susurró.

— Ha-nabi, ¿te sucede algo?... prometo más tarde platicar contigo… lo siento. — dijo con la expresión triste, aquella que podía ver a través del espejo de su tocador.

— Hinata, Oni – chan… he estado investigando acerca de "Tu compromiso", quiero decirte que…

Hiashi tocó la puerta de la habitación — Hinata ¿ya estas lista?, antes del entrenamiento debo presentarte a alguien — dijo en seco.

— ¿a-alguien? — susurró asustada, sabía a qué se refería, y no pensó que pasaría tan pronto.

— Hinata, no te preocupes. Hablamos más tarde. — dijo la Hyuga menor intentando calmar a su hermana — pero es importante.

Hinata salió de la habitación cabizbaja, su padre la estaba haciendo sufrir con su decisión.

* * *

— Hey Shikamaru… hace mucho que no platicamos — decía Ino a su compañero quienes se encontraron por el camino por casualidad.

— ¿ahora?, no tengo tiempo. — respondió con su típica voz.

— ¿eh?, ¿Qué harás?, ¿estar acostado todo el día en el tejado a observar las nubes? — preguntaba con voz de sarcasmo.

— es mejor que nada.

— espera Shikamaru, ¿Qué hay de nuestro plan?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— ya sabes… aquello que planeamos para que hablaras con chica de la arena y le aclararas tus sentimientos…

— no tengo nada que aclarar.

— ¿nada?... ¿estas bromeando Shikamaru? — puso cara de decepción la rubia.

— Sí, nada.

—… espera… — dijo Ino con un poco de nostalgia.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— es que… ahora que Sakura no está… yo… no sé a quién contarle… necesito decirle a alguien… necesito hablar de mis sentimientos.

— pues, cuéntale a Sai, siempre lo has hecho.

— es que ese es el problema… mis sentimientos son acerca de Sai.

Él pelinegro rio, jamás se había imaginado a Ino enamorada de Sai.

— ¿Por qué te ríes Shikamaru?... no es nada gracioso — bufo molesta.

— Quien lo diría… Ino la mujer más social y fastidiosa del planeta enamorada de él hombre menos…

— ¡Cállate!, ahí viene Sai. — Dijo nerviosa — actúa normal, ya sabes.

Sai observó a Ino y Shikamaru "actuando normal". —"_ellos… siempre andan juntos…"._

— Hey Sai, ya hace varios días que no veíamos por la aldea… desde que preguntaste la última vez por Sakura… — dijo Shikamaru pícaramente haciendo que Ino, se enojara.

— "_podrías callarte Shikamaru, ¿a qué viene lo de Sakura?" _—dijo Ino por medio de su jutsu de trasferencia de pensamientos.

— ah, es que he estado muy ocupado — dijo Sai desviando su mirada de Ino.

— "_ju, sabes que aun mi venganza sigue en pie"_.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Shikamaru eres de lo peor!, ¡ojalá Temari te mande lejos del planeta con su abanico! — gritó molesta y su compañero la miró enojado e Ino se percató de lo fuerte que había gritado.

Sai rio en voz baja, recordó lo no graciosa que puede ser Ino a veces, pero aun así le gustaba su personalidad, que se cuidara físicamente, que fuese tan divertida con sus palabras… después de todo era "hermosa" para él, desde el primer momento en que se lo había dicho se sintió atraído hacía ella.

— Sai, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros? — preguntó Ino intentando acercarse de forma amigable al pelinegro.

— bueno… yo…

— Vamos, será divertido… — dijo Shikamaru mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— está bien. — sonrió tiernamente aunque un poco nervioso. No podía continuar negándose a ver a la Yamanaka por más tiempo.

* * *

— ¿y qué te parece la Aldea Sasuke?... ¡Ah, no espera!, ya la habías visto antes. — dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero aun molesto.

— vaya Naruto, tú jamás habías sido una persona rencorosa… — sonrió el pelinegro de medio lado haciéndolo enojar más.

— ¡todo es por… — el estómago de Naruto comenzó a sonar indicándole hambre extrema — ay no!, muero de hambre!, vamos, vamos a comer!

— hpm… jamás dejas de comer…

Ya ambos en Ichiraku ramén, Teuchi le brindaba dos enormes platillos de ramén pero sin antes mirar a Sasuke con un poco de temor, mirada de la que minutos atrás varios aldeanos estuvieron regalándole al pelinegro.

— Gracias. — dijeron ambos en unísono.

— y bien Sasuke, ya pensé en cómo me pagarás por ocultarme tu regreso.

— ¿Qué dices Dobe?

— Sabes de lo que hablo, esta noche irás por Sakura.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto nuevamente sorprendido — no haré tal cosa.

— ¡por supuesto que lo harás teme! — replicó el Uzumaki mientras tomaba una enorme cantidad de ramén y lo dirigía hacia su boca.

— ¡ya te dije que no lo haré!, ¿quieres meterme en problemas acaso?

— ¿Qué?, ¿tú diciendo eso?, ja! Por favor, eres él que más reglas ha roto en la aldea, ¿vas a decirme que aún no te interesa tu compañera de equipo? — le hacía cada pregunta con enojo brotando de su ser.

— No es lo que quise decir.

— ¿entonces qué?

— hpm, ve tu a buscarla si tanto te importa.

— de verás que eres un… — tomó un sorbo de su tazón, ya se lo había terminado.

— ¿desea otro más, joven Naruto? — preguntó sonriente Teuchi.

— Sí, ¡por supuesto! — respondió feliz

— Tengo una pregunta que hacer... — dijo con tono desinteresado.

— Bien dime — respondió recibiendo su 2do tazón de ramén.

— ejem… ¿Sakura te dijo algo antes de marcharse a "esa misión"? — su expresión seguía siendo desinteresada.

— ¿para qué quieres saber? — preguntó haciéndose el duro.

— no seas cabezón Naruto, solo lo digo porque seguramente cuando regrese planee matarme o algo — dijo de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Qué dices?... aunque Sakura tenga la oportunidad en este mismo instante de hacerlo jamás se atrevería… porque ella Te Ama. — dijo seriamente.

Sasuke volvió a aclarar su voz, ignorando las últimas palabras del rubio.

— de hecho, se moriría de felicidad al regresar y verte en la aldea, no sabes lo nostálgica que es cuando recuerda cada momento del equipo 7, jamás ha perdido la esperanza de volver a ser un equipo los 3.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza recordando aquella vez que andaba de forastero por la aldea año atrás y se encontró con la escena de Sakura llorando en aquella banca desconsoladamente, diciéndose a sí misma lo patética que era seguir creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes, en aquel momento quiso aparecerse en frente de ella, pero no tenía sentido alguno para él que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué?, ¿que podía él hacer?, ¿consolarla? Y por eso jamás salió de entre los arbusto solo hasta cuando la vio marcharse y que sus últimas palabras habían sido haber tomado una decisión, de la que jamás se imaginó que sería irse de la aldea por tiempo indefinido.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¿sigues en este mundo? — preguntaba su rubio amigo desde que lo vio no moverse ni respirar.

— Cálmate dobe, estoy bien — tomó un sorbo de su tazón.

— la verdad… ni siquiera me pude despedir bien de Sakura – chan, de hecho dicen que ella había estado muy deprimida desde que te volviste a ir, yo no pude notarlo porque pasé dos semanas en el hospital por la reestructuración de tu brazo y luego surgió un problema con él padre de Hinata… él piensa casarla con un tipo de su mismo clan o algo así. Justo cuando yo quería confesarle mis sentimientos…

— hpm, pensé que aun te atraía Sakura. — comentó el pelinegro.

— no, de hecho no… ella siempre te ha querido a ti. Y yo ya lo superé. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Cómo aprendiste a ocultar tu chakra teme?

— no aprendí. Le pedí a Karin que ocultara mi chakra.

— ¡aun no entiendo porque te ocultaste tanto tiempo!, ¡Dattebayo!

– "te lo diré cuando yo mismo logre entender porque lo hice". Hpm.

Ambos amigos continuaron comiendo y platicando a pesar de que Sasuke continuaba respondiendo con cortas oraciones, e intentado evadir el tema de la verdadera razón de su regreso. Naruto continuó hablándole de lo mal que se ha estado sintiendo por no tener a su compañera en la aldea y lo preocupado que se sentía por su asunto con Hinata, Sasuke aun por otro lado no decía mucho acerca de ello… no sabía tan siquiera que decir con respecto al amor.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas ya había anochecido y los cuatros ninjas: Shikamaru, Chōji, Sai e Ino ya se encontraban cenando, al principio Sai se sintió un poco incómodo por tener a Ino tan cerca siendo tan extrovertida como siempre, e Ino intentaba ocultar sus nervios actuando de manera espontánea, shikamaru cada cierto tiempo lanzaba comentarios que hacían provocar de ira a su compañera, con tal de no continuar pensando en Temari estaría bien, suponía.

* * *

Mientras en la aldea de las plantas, Sakura se preparaba para acostarse en la cama de suelo, había tenido un día muy agotador, ella enseñaba desde talleres de primeros auxilios a los aldeanos, hasta ayudar con las reservas de comida que llegaban diariamente a la aldea, a pesar de que era un pueblo muy pequeño y tranquilo, requería de grandes trabajos para subsistir ya que no poseían suficiente ayuda de otras aldeas; estaba por escribirle una carta a Tsunade – Sama y a Kakashi pero sus ojos se cerraban solos debido a las noches de desvelo entrenado, era la única hora en la que podía hacerlo. Y sin más su cuerpo cayó sobre las sabanas hundiéndola en un sueño profundo.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura – chan!, ¡Sakura! — escuchaba mil voces en unísono, algunas como las de Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi podía reconocer que la confundían, ella se encontraba de pie en medio de un lugar con muchos árboles a su al rededor pero eran borrosos a su vista. Veía sombras acercándose a ella y desaparecían, no podía reconocer de quienes, hasta que una se acercó, una conocida en frente de ella y transmitía calidez, paz… sentimientos agradables que creyó haber sentido alguna vez e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos su sentir cambió enseguida a dolor, desesperación, sentimientos atemorizantes para ella, sintió su cuerpo inmóvil y las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes como si la aprisionaran, no podía soportarlo intentaba mover alguna parte de su cuerpo para zafarse, la sombra se acercaba más y más, se sentía inútil como siempre, volvió a cerrar sus ojos con desesperación….

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó a todo pulmón al despertarse de aquella pesadilla, su frente sudaba pero sentía la brisa fría de la noche recorrer su cuerpo, había olvidado cerrar la única ventana de la pequeña habitación, se aseguraba de que nadie la hubiese escuchado gritar el nombre de Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿Por qué había gritado su nombre?, ¿tenía que ver aquel sueño con él?... algo presentía, no entendía qué, pero le hacía sentir confundida… ya no podía dormir, sentía miedo.


	10. Capitulo 9 El tiempo es la clave

Capítulo 9: "El tiempo es la clave"

Era ya el siguiente día, Un moreno de ojos azabache se encontraba muy pensativo viendo por la ventana de su oscura habitación como todos los días desde que regresó, sí, su regreso parecía más algo absurdo que lo que había estado esperando desde el principio, claramente se imaginaba su castigo muy severo, un rubio rogando por impedirlo y seguido de eso una Sakura llorando por encima de su hombro, cosas objetivamente predecibles, pero ya habían pasado muchos meses, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar aunque apenas había sido ayer cuando Naruto le había reclamado por toda su cobardía, oyó tocar la puerta de su habitación seguido de ello un Adelante por parte del susodicho.

Sai entró apenas intentando divisar al Uchiha por la poca luminosidad — Sasuke, hola, vine por algunas de mis cosas…

— Hpm, bien.

— excelente. Por cierto, quería agradecerte por permitirme haberme quedado todo este tiempo.

— Hpm, ¿por haberte quedado en mi equipo o en mi casa? — preguntó con leve fastidio.

— Por ambas, aunque sinceramente desde que me convertí en parte del equipo 7, tenía ideas un tanto desagradables acerca de ti… Pero Naruto siempre quería dejarme claro todo lo contrario, tuvo razón aunque me haya dado cuenta tarde, Gracias. — concluyó haciendo una reverencia.

— Sai, recuerda, jamás nadie puede saber sobre esto. ¿Está claro?

— Si, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, continuaré callado hasta que tú decidas lo contrario. Ah y una cosa más, deberías hacerle caso a tú corazón, yo no lo hice por miedo a salir lastimado, y comienzo a sentirme arrepentido, pero… sólo así sabrás si debes continuar luchando o no. Adiós Sasuke — se despidió y salió de la habitación.

— "_El corazón, lo único que mi corazón ha sentido es dolor y sufrimiento. Sólo he sido capaz de entender el verdadero amor de mi hermano hacia a mí… Aunque aún siga cerrando mí corazón… "_— suspiró — Pero,… ya no existe ninguna razón por la que deba continuar huyendo… aún tengo un sueño que cumplir — dijo determinado como sí el mismo cielo le hubiese iluminado la mente, aunque por lo pronto no estaba pensando con la cabeza, pero algo en el fondo le decía que debía ir tras ese sueño, respiró profundo tomó su Katana y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su hogar.

Ya encaminándose a toda marcha por las calles de Konoha, cegado sin importarle su alrededor, se tropezó torpemente con su rubio amigo quién no llevaba mucha prisa.

— ¡Sasuke teme!, ¡Ten cuidado, bájale a tu momento de persecución, 'ttebayo! — gritaba el rubio sobándose las rodillas y el pecho por el impacto con el pelinegro.

— Naruto, ¡apártate! — dijo seriamente con un aura infernal en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te sucede, eh?... ¿Te están persiguiendo o algo Sasuke? — preguntó totalmente exaltado.

— Naruto, ¡te he dicho que te apartes!, tengo algo que hacer, algo que debí haber hecho tiempo atrás. — adelantó el paso dándole la espalda al rubio quien estaba confundido con la esperanza de que él no fuese a huir de nuevo de la aldea.

— ¡Espera!... ¿a-acaso irás por… — de la nada fue interrumpido el rubio por una voz conocida para ambos.

— ¿Acaso irás por Sakura? — terminó la preguntó una voz serena pero que sin embargo estaba a punto de salir de sus cabales.

Al momento Sasuke se detuvo giró un poco su cabeza aun sin voltear a ver.

— Ino… — pronunció Naruto desconcertado.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste, Sasuke? — preguntó Ino dando pasos dudosos hacia él pelinegro.

— Ino, el teme regresó hace unos…

Interrumpió el Uchiha — Regresé hace unos días.

— ¿Hace unos días?, ¿De verdad piensas ir a buscar a Sakura?, ¿Sabes que lleva más de un año que se fue de la aldea?, ¿cierto?, ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que lo hizo, no es así? — preguntaba inquietantemente con un leve enojo en su rostro.

Sasuke no volteaba aun, tan siquiera lograba responder aquellas preguntas que comenzaban a fastidiarlo.

— Puedes decirme que has cambiado y todo lo demás… Pero ella es mi amiga, la única; y sí ella se fue de la aldea a esa extraña misión de largo plazo es porque ya no soportaba más el hecho de que su corazón estuviera tan lleno de dolor, ella ha estado totalmente obsesionada contigo Sasuke, ella siempre quiso ser quien te hiciera feliz, cuidarte y darte todo aquel amor que jamás pudiste tener… Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos sólo por ti, jamás le importó alguien más que no fueras tú… — soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras su rostro comenzó a tornarse totalmente enrojecido de furia —… Hasta que tú… intentaste matarla… matar ese amor tan fuerte que tuvo siempre por ti y que con cada tonta acción tuya se debilitaba…

— ¿Así que… Sakura–chan… — susurraba Naruto boquiabierto y un tanto confundido con las palabras de Ino — Fue esa la razón por la que Sakura—chan decidió irse…

— Y aun así, aunque vayas a buscarla ¿piensas que ella va correr hasta a ti nuevamente?, porqué… ¿Qué es lo que acaso sientes Sasuke?... ¿agradecimiento nada más? — pregunto fulminante.

— Yo… la nec…

Interrumpió la chica de ojos azules frustrada — ¿Recuerdas aquellos momentos de calidad que pasaste con tu equipo antes de marcharte?, estoy segura de que fueron reconfortantes para ti… Quizás Sakura querría que le demostraras que él Sasuke Uchiha de ahora está totalmente arrepentido. Puedes verlo de ese modo Sasuke o puedes irte a buscarla, pero tienes que estar muy seguro de lo que harás cuando la hayas encontrado… Porque luego no tendrá sentido para ella haberse ido sin ningún resultado.

El ojinegro bajo su cabeza, la rubia le había lanzado todas aquellas palabras de sorpresa, aunque él ya sabía la razón por la que la Haruno se había marchado, escucharlas decir de alguien que sí estuvo con ella todo estos años sonaban más dolorosas.

— Sasuke, ¡Sí vas a ir por ella, yo iré contigo!, de ningún modo permitiré que luego te arrepientas y te vuelvas a ir de la aldea! ¡Dattebayo! — gritó el rubio decidido.

— ¡Nadie irá a ninguna lado!

— ¿¡Qué!? — dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

El pelinegro volteó enseguida a ver a sus espaldas.

— Abuela… Tsu-sunade — dijo el rubio.

— Ustedes dos vengan conmigo — señalando a Naruto y Sasuke — Necesitamos hablar.

— Si — respondieron ambos dudosos, dirigiéndose hacia Tsunade.

Ino observaba a Sasuke con furia mientras este caminaba en conjunto con Naruto y susurró entre dientes — ojalá Sakura no piense en regresar en estos mismos momentos… Por qué este cobarde no se lo merece.

…...

— Oni-san, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? — preguntó Hanabi mientras despertaba en la habitación de su hermana, lugar en donde se mantuvo esperándola toda la noche.

— Ho-hola, Hanabi buenos días — dijo Hinata fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro — anoche al terminar el entrenamiento con nuestro padre, quería hablar contigo pero ya estabas dormida… — sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Quién era esa persona que nuestro padre mencionó? — preguntó directamente a su hermana mayor.

—… El hombre con el que nuestro padre… — bajo su cabeza ocultando sus inevitables lagrimas

*Flash Back*

— Hija, quiero que conozcas a Hyoshi Hyuga, tu prometido — decía sonriente Hiashi quien se encontraba alrededor de este, otros miembros de la familia y uno que otros dos guardianes reales.

— Mucho gusto, señorita Hinata-san, Es un placer para mí su presencia — dijo el susodicho, un ninja bien dotado, de ojos perlados y cabellos negros azulados, de tez blanca y una simpática sonrisa; tomó la delicada mano de la Hyuga mientras le plantaba un beso.

— Hija, no seas mal educada y enséñale la aldea a Hyoshi, ha tenido que venir desde muy lejos. — dijo el padre de la Hyuga con la mirada fija en su hija.

— Sería un gusto para mí que me mostrara la aldea en la que ha permanecido mi Clan, señorita — dijo Hyoshi.

Hinata aún no respondía tan siquiera el saludo del extraño visitante, en definitiva no lo conocía, le inspiraba un poco de desconfianza, quizás porque sus perlados ojos solo eran capaces de ver a Naruto como el único hombre para ella, decidió rotundamente negarse a tener algún tipo de contacto físico con ese hombre, así que retiró su mano bruscamente de la del susodicho quien aún continuaba sosteniéndosela, su padre la observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Padre, Tú sabes mi respuesta acerca de esto… me retiraré por ahora. — dijo con la voz seca la Hyuga, su padre se sorprendió de su actitud pedante, la voz dulce de su hija había desaparecido de sus oídos, meditaba a los pocos segundos todo lo que estaba haciendo con la vida de su hija.

El pelinegro miró como se marchaba su "futura esposa" algo confundido, a lo igual que los invitados restantes, le habían hablado de una tímida princesa, pero eso no lo detendría.

— Ehm… disculpen a mi hija está algo nerviosa por ser la próxima líder del Clan. — dijo Hiashi algo apenado.

— No te preocupes Hiashi, lo comprendo, Además estoy muy confiado en que la crianza de tus hijas ha sido la mejor — comentó uno de los visitantes importantes del Clan.

*Fin Flash Back*

— Oni—San… justo de eso quería hablarte, desde que vi entrar a ese sujeto a la aldea no me dio buena espina… ¡En definitiva te ayudaré!, sé que nuestro padre guarda algún secreto, y lo averiguaré, no te dejaré sola en esto — dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermana quién le correspondió el tierno abrazo, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Esta bien hermanita… Gra-gracias…

— ¡No llores más Oni-San!

…...

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade se encontraban conversando en medio de un ambiente totalmente serio.

— Díganos ya Vieja ¿Por qué nos llamó con tanta urgencia?, estábamos realmente ocupados con algo muy importante. — dijo el rubio Uzumaki exaltado e hiperactivo.

— Naruto, ¡cállate!, y Sasuke, no te preocupes que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenían pensado hacer hace unos segundos atrás. — dijo la rubia con cara de enojo.

Kakashi suspiró en sus adentros.

— Siendo así, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó el pelinegro con un poco de alivio en el rostro, el tema de Sakura lo tenía realmente fastidiado por tantas preguntas, pero aun así le intrigaba saber el asunto del que le hicieron interrumpir su plan.

— Bien, escuchen… Sabemos que después de la 4ta guerra, no corremos ningún peligro… nada es perfecto así que futuros renegados querrán alzarse en contra nuevamente, quizás no ahora, pero sí en un futuro… — hizo una pausa — Últimamente hemos sentido un extraño presentimiento… algo que se avecina… así que les advertimos que no bajen la guardia, como ninjas no den el gusto, no confíen, ¿está claro?

— Sí, por supuesto.

— ¡Claro, Claro!, no se preocupen, estamos preparados para cualquier jugada, yo no me rendiré por mi aldea.

— Naruto, en parte has logrado muchos de tus sueños, Estamos orgullosos de ti. Sumamente agradecidos. Incluso todos comienzan a hablar de ti, y reconocerte — dijo Kakashi con su leve expresión de felicidad.

— Oh Vasta, me ponen muy sentimental… — decía juguetón el rubio.

— Bien, es todo por hoy muchachos. Se puede retirar — comentó la Rubia.

— Sí — Dijeron ambos amigos y se marcharon.

— "_Sakura… Sal de mí mente… Sal de mí corazón… para poder dejar de extrañarte y pensar que te necesito…" — _Pensaba Sasuke, rindiéndose. Él no era él indicado para ella por todas las cosas que minutos atrás Ino le había reclamado tan ferozmente; intentaba grabárselo en su mente.

…...

Los meses en Konoha seguían pasando fugazmente, aunque no para todos resultada del todo satisfactorio, ¿se estaban rindiendo?, Shikamaru Nara, El ninja estratega de la villa, ¿no tenía una estrategia para salir de su problema llamado amor?, eso le opinaba Ino casi siempre, no volvió a ver más a Temari en el camino, realmente ella se había tomado enserio lo de no volver a dejar que pasaran sobre ella, él no podía evitar sentir aún más atracción con esas palabras, le gustaba lo peligroso, lo inexplicable, algo que fuera un verdadero reto para él. Continuaba pensando en un maravilloso plan para zafarse del problema.

Y otro tonto enamorado, confundido y abatido, Sasuke Uchiha, Su amor era más de lo que podría haberse imaginado… un amor que se había desarrollado desde la niñez aunque no lo quería admitir, de hecho habían muchas cosas en su vida que no quería admitir… su impulsiva personalidad lo había llevado todos estos meses transcurriendo a querer ir por su otra mitad, a decirle lo que realmente sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que la extrañaba con todo su alma descarrilada, que ella era la única que podía continuar ablandando su vacío corazón, llenarlo y reconfortarlo, quería más de ella, continuar observándola callado como lo había hecho en tantos recuentros del pasado, el haberla abandonado se lo lamentaba cien veces al día y otras cien veces más por las noches, pero ya sentía él que podía tener otra oportunidad en su lamentable vida de amar… en su ahora vacía existencia. La única razón para vivir.

Él se lo había comentado a Naruto perdiendo la única parte de su orgullo que le quedaba, le había contado acerca de su "estúpido plan" con Sai, lo cual por semanas su rubio amigo no dejaba de hacer comentarios burlescos, y molestos para Sasuke, buscando una explicación a tal estupidez. Pero siempre le hablaba de Sakura, de todas las cosas que ella había dicho del Uchiha en su ausencia, muchas de esperanza y otras de reproche y las tantas burradas que casi cometía por querer ir detrás de él, todo lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer, lo cual Sasuke no comentaba pero si observaba con asombro, y sonrojos; decidió que para merecerse el amor de la Haruno debía por lo menos quedarse a la espera de ella, como ella lo había hecho por él. El viejo Sasuke, sí estaba regresando.

1 año y 10 meses y medio como habría de esperarse habían pasado desde que las cosas en Konoha se había tornado difíciles para estos jóvenes, quienes había crecido más 19, 20 años portaban, sus rasgos físicos habían cambiado notoriamente, sus vestimentas eran más modernas y más aún que el invierno se avecinaba, Naruto había optado por cambiar su hermosa y brillante melena rubia por algo más maduro para su edad, lucía más alto e intelectual.

Naruto caminaba a pasos lentos por la aldea mientras docenas de niñas lo observaban, perseguían e incluso llamaban por su nombre y le lanzaban flores y serpentinas, y era así todos los días en conjunto con su compañero Sasuke que no mostraba ninguna expresión, porque la mayoría de las veces solía recibir golpes a causa de obsequios lanzados desde las ventanas de algunos edificios. Él en conjunto también había cambiado mucho, lucía igual de alto, se diría que unos centímetros más que su amigo, su cabello un poco más largo cubierto por una bandana color azul oscuro tapando su frente, sus ropas era un poncho marrón claro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, era lo que más resaltaba de él, su brazo también estaba reestructurado.

— Vaya, estas niñas — comentó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

A unos pasos detrás de él estaba Hinata, observándolo detrás de un posta, se veía triste, extrañaba escuchar su voz… De la nada sale Kiba y gritó el nombre de Hinata para saludarla de forma que Naruto volteó a ver y sus ojos brillaron enseguida de alegría.

— Hinata – chan, ¿Cómo estás?, hace varios meses que no te veíamos, ¿verdad Akamaru? — dijo su compañero abrazándola amistosamente.

— Hola Kiba, Akamaru… los he extrañado mucho a los dos… — sonrió tiernamente.

Naruto no lo dudo y se acercó hasta ellos, dejando al pobre Sasuke unos metros atrás, quizá y así pudiera hablar con Hinata un poco.

— Hola Chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? , me alegra verlos — dijo sonriente el Uzumaki.

— Hola Naruto – Kun — dijo la Hyuga sonrojada y Kiba lo notó fingió que Shino lo había llamado y se marchó rápidamente con Akamaru.

— Je… Estas… muy bonita Hinata – Chan — dijo Naruto sonrojado, la tomó de la mano cuidadosamente — Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata… demasiado — recalcó.

La peli azul al sentir la mano de su amor junto con la de ella, su corazón latía fuertemente, sus nervios la atacaron sin piedad, Naruto tenía razón ella lucía esplendida y hermosa, su cabello había crecido más por sus cinturas, sus ojos eran más brillantes y hermosos, su cara refinada y delicada, sus vestimentas seguían siendo recatadas pero con un toque más de mujer. — Na-naruto… Estoy muy feliz de verte — sonrió ruborizada — tú sigues siendo tan gracioso…

— Hinata— Chan, yo quería pedirte disculpas… no te he felicitado dentro de un mes serás la nueva líder, el día por fin ha llegado… — aclaro su voz el rubio recordando nuevamente el amargo del "compromiso"— sé que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo pero te aseguro que no me rendiré, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar acerca de mis emociones… yo…

— Naruto—kun… — la Hyuga tocó la mejilla de este con sus suaves dedos

— Hi-Hina-ta…

— Yo… te he extra...

La ojiperla no pudo terminar de hablar cuando dos niñas de la nada se acercaron hasta él con obsequios en manos — ¡Naruto—san!, ¡Naruto—san!, ¡Eres el mejor!, traemos esto para ti — dijeron en unísono y a la vez que suspiraban incluso.

— Oh, vaya… Gracias niñas… je, je… — dijo apenado mientras veía la expresión de Hinata.

— Hinata—san, su padre la busca, el joven Hyoshi la está esperando — dijo un guardaespaldas del Clan.

— "_Prometido, no continuaré permitiendo que esto siga sucediendo, ya estoy decido ¡Dattebayo!" _— pensó el Jinjuruki al escuchar aquellas palabras desagradables para sus oídos y con la expresión de enojo observó marcharse a la Hyuga quién no dejaba de mirarlo mientras caminaba con su guardaespaldas.

— "_Naruto… Te Amo… Te esperaré. Lo prometo". _— mantenía en su mente Hinata.

— Lo siento chicas, tengo que hacer algo. — dijo seriamente a la vez que sonriendo apenado.

— ¡Nosotras te acompañamos!, ji, ji…

— Lo lamento enserio, debo irme _"… Rayos, ¿Cómo me zafo de esta niñas?" — _Observó a Sasuke parado en el mismo lugar fingiendo observar otras cosas más interesantes y corrió hasta él, necesitaba un perfecto plan para enfrentarse de una vez por todas al Clan.

…...

— Vaya aun no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo… — suspiró Sakura, leyendo todas las cartas que últimamente _s_us compañeros y familia le habían mandado esperando su pronto regreso, observó su escritorio una carta que había olvidado leer, era de Ino, como la extrañaba.

— "_Hola Sakura, frentezota… Te he extrañado mucho, realmente espero que esta larga misión te haya servido mucho, de lo contrario mataría a Kakashi y Tsunade – sama por aceptar dejarte ir, Naruto cada día está más insoportable, no deja de preguntar por ti, nos ha pedido este último año entero ir a verte, peor hemos tratado de hacerle entrar en razón, pero… fuera de eso respondiendo a tu pregunta… __**"todo ha estado bien en la aldea, lo mismo de siempre, nada de lo que debas preocuparte"**__, ya han pasado casi dos años, no quiero presionarte, para nada ¿¡pero cuando piensas regresar!?, la aldea casi no es la misma sin ti… yo no soy la misma sin ti, __**todos están**__**juntos de nuevo**__, todos han crecido mucho, me pregunto ¿Cómo estarás tu Sakura?... ¿has dejado crecer tu cabello?, como te he mencionado en mis anteriores cartas… la situación de Sai y yo… está mejorando… bueno, es que tú sabes él es tan… y yo tan… a propósito, dentro de unas semanas se celebrará el festival con honor al nuevo líder del Clan Hyuga, Hinata. Ojalá pudieras estar ese día aquí con nosotros Sakurita… Vuelve pronto por favor. Atentamente tú mejor amiga y no menos hermosa que tú, Ino. —_

— Ino… — pronunció Sakura con una leve sonrisa — regresaré pronto… — dijo al finalizar de leer la carta que hace unos minutos acababa de recibir, miró por la ventana de su pequeña habitación — Dos años… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "todos están juntos de nuevo"? — se preguntó, y así era, caí dos años habían pasado ya desde que decidió marcharse de la aldea… y a pesar de ello se sorprendía de seguir estando viva sin su familia y sus amigos, los extrañaba demasiado, ella quería volver ya, sobre todo porque había tenido extraños presentimientos, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, y el otro que había sentido hace año y medio, ese sueño del que pocas veces la dejaba dormir, era muy difícil para ella entender, sensaciones de desesperación, luego de amor y luego dolor, sentía que de alguna forma debía vencer esa sombra que la atosigaba.

Quizá su amado Sasuke, debía de estar lejos por ahí… por qué las promesas son tan fáciles de romper, y las esperanzas tan frágiles como las ilusiones, se sentía reconfortada de haber tomado estos años para dedicarse a ella misma aunque no fuese cerca de sus amigos, el hecho de ayudar a otras personas era lo mejor que ella habría podido hacer, se sentía una Sakura nueva, una Sakura feliz de dotar todas sus habilidades, de aprender y entender el sufrimiento de otros que pasan situaciones peores a las que ella solía conocer, se había encariñado con los niños de la aldea, como deseaba tener a una pequeña criaturita a quién darle todo su amor, pero no se imaginaba una vida distinta o incluso en brazos de otro hombre, aunque ella estaba enterada del compromiso de Hinata siempre le enviaba cartas a su amigo Naruto aconsejándole y reprochándole el haber esperado tanto tiempo;

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio en la que estaba sentada guardó la carta dentro de una caja que poseía muchas otras, de las que siempre releía en su tiempo libre, muchas eran de Naruto, Tsunade y Lee, de las que derramaba lágrimas de esperanza. Luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación a hacer un mandado rutinario.


	11. Capitulo 10 Sentimientos

Capítulo 10: "Sentimientos"

Conforme los días iban pasando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse más, sobre todo para Naruto, el tan solo pensar que en pocos semanas seria la ascensión de Hinata al trono y seguido de ello su compromiso oficial con el tal Hyoshi su furia lo descontrolaba completamente pero ya tenía un plan, algo que había planeado algunos meses atrás, ahora su única esperanza era que funcionara, aunque a él nada lo detendría a pesar de ello.

Mientras que en la floristería de Ino.

— Mamá, voy a salir un rato, ¡debo entregar un encargo!... ¡insisto con que alguna vez deberías contratar a alguien para que haga las entregas, eh!— exclamó molesta mientras tomaba el pedido de flores. —"_La persona que escogió estas flores, ha de tener un buen gusto…"—_ sonrió tiernamente, refiriéndose a que eran sus flores favoritas — Mejor me apresuro allá afuera está comenzando a hacer bastante frio por él invierno.

— ¡Bien hija! — respondió la madre de Ino desde lo lejos, como siempre lo hacía, respuesta a la que molestó a Ino inmediatamente porque sabía que su madre no le daba mayor importancia, solo quería mantener a su hija trabajando junto a ella junto por más tiempo.

Gruñó Ino mientras salía de la floristería rumbo a la dirección encomendada, ya no era una niña para nada, había cambiado, ahora dejaba su largo y rubio cabello suelto y sus rasgos de mujer no le quedaban nada mal, sus vestimentas eran un top color morado a lo igual que una falda larga dejaban resaltar su delgado abdomen, los años le había caído muy bien, todos los hombres de Konoha la cortejaban, pero ella jamás daba señal de interés, por más atractivos y "perfectos "que fuesen, ella tenía a alguien en su corazón desde hace un buen tiempo.

Observó venir a lo que sería un animal a toda velocidad, lo cual la atemorizó por unos segundos ya que dicha criatura venía hacia su dirección.

— ¿Q-que es eso?, si no me muevo va… ¡a atacarme! — resoplaba nerviosa al mismo tiempo que decidió echarse a un lado para no ser atacada por el animal que comenzaba a divisarse cada vez más

— ¿Qué?, e-es… ¿un lobo? — susurró entre dientes y de repente saltó sin control recordando que le temía a esas criaturas misteriosas. — ¡Sh!, Shh!, ¡vete animal! — decía alertada la rubia pero al contrario aquel lobo continuaba acercándose a ella aún más. — ¡Oye!, ya ve-ve…te… —tartamudeó la Yamanaka al darse cuenta al fin que el animal poseía atado a su cuello un pergamino bastante curioso. Ino lo pensó por unos segundos antes de decidir si debía tomarlo, pero tomó valor, un Shinobi jamás debe dejarse llevar por el miedo y menos en estas situaciones;

Tomó a la pequeña criatura, acarició su pelaje, era muy suave; y desató el pergamino.

— "_Hola Ino, lamento haberme comportado todo este tiempo como un tonto delante de ti, quisiera compensarlo de algún modo… así que te espero… esta vez en la vereda junto al rio, al atardecer, tengo algo importante que deberías saber. Atte Sai"_ — ¿Sai? — Pronunció en modo de pregunta — Vaya… …Qué es lo que querrá decirme Sai?, Siempre termina tomándome por sorpresa — rió, quizá ya era momento de aclarar dudas — ¡Oh por Kami! ¿¡Pero Qué hago aquí!? ¡Debo apresurarme, no estoy lista! — Dijo totalmente alterada y corrió de vuelta a su casa con flores en mano, desde luego olvidó entregarlas.

* * *

— Escucha Chōji, espero que no te moleste que no vaya contigo a cenar hoy, estaré algo ocupado. Una misión me espera. — decía Shikamaru a su amigo. El Nara indudablemente había crecido mucho y desde luego madurado, aunque seguía siendo el mismo vago y obstinante de la aldea, su físico no había sido un gran cambio notable, pero aun así tenía niñas derritiéndose por él, claro que no tanto como Naruto, pero el pelinegro no le daba mucha importancia porque todas eran algo "fastidiosas" para él, e inclusive él tenía a su "problemática" a quién no se molestó en hablarle en todo el tiempo transcurrido.

— ¿Dices que una misión Shikamaru? — se preguntó entrañado Chōji, quién ya no era para nada aquél niño desvivido por las papás y carnes de cerdo, era aún más que eso, su apetito voraz continuaba delatándolo, su masa muscular había aumentado notablemente, pero ya era un hombre, lucían diferente sus rasgos, su traje actual era un camisón rojo cubierto por una armadura muy parecido a la de hace dos años atrás con él tradicional símbolo en su pecho y unos pantalones grisáceos.

— Si, ¿algún problema? — respondió el pelinegro con la expresión seria.

— Eh, ¡no, no!, para nada… no te preocupes, invitaré a Karui para que me acompañe — dijo en tono relajado.

— Vaya… así que, una buena compañía te espera… — dijo pícaramente el Nara con una sonrisa de medio lado que no se la quitaba nadie.

— ¿De qué hablas?, no es nada de lo que tu complicado cerebro piensa. — Dijo Chōji es defensa a el comentario de su compañero.

— Sí, si como digas… cuídate, puede que no regrese en unos cuantos días...

— Eh, bien como digas. ¿Ya le avisaste a Ino?.

— Por supuesto… Aunque ella no podrá cenar esta noche con nosotros tampoco, dijo algo sobre un atardecer o algo, no entiendo a las mujeres — dijo en tono de fastidio y sonrió de medio lado nuevamente, Y prosiguió a marcharse del lugar. A juzgar por su expresión "ese tenía algo muy importante que hacer", era algo más allá de eso.

* * *

Por otro lado Naruto acomodaba su mediano apartamento, era día de limpieza extrema, porque luego de que su relación con Hinata se convirtió en algo muy confuso, jamás se atrevía a limpiarlo por culpa de su depresión, y ya que algo comenzaba a oler mal, se decidió a limpiarlo y en un rato a hacer las compras de alimento, pero hoy se sentía completamente animado, era capaz de cualquier cosa y era para rato porque no dejaría que nada más lo volviese a detener.

— ¡Hinata-chan!, te juro después de esto que pienso hacer, no volveré a tenerte más nunca alejada de mí — sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa zorruna, tenía un grandioso plan.

* * *

Mientras en la Aldea de la Arena.

— ¿Hace cuánto que se fue nuestra hermana? — preguntó Kankuro a su peli rojo hermano.

Gaara quien estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio suspiró — No te preocupes Kankuro, Temari fue a una misión a la aldea de la Hoja, Tsunade necesitaba entregar unos papeles y pergaminos pero insistió que enviara a algún ninja de mi aldea ya que no tiene ninjas disponibles para la misión.

— Uhm.. Es bastante raro… no será que nuestra tonta hermana irá detrás de ese tonto de Shikamaru… ya sabes…

— ¿De qué hablas, Kankuro? — preguntó curioso. Atemorizaba un poco, pero era todo un hombre joven adulto, su melana no era ya tan alborotada como la de amigo Naruto, lucía un traje vinotinto. Murmuraban que salía con Matsuri, pero no era la imagen que un Kazekage debía dar, así que eran solo "rumores".

— ¿ah?, ¿Qué?... Quiero decir… ash olvídalo… no tengo nada que hacer, por eso digo estupideces — excusó Kankuro tratando de no continuar embarrándola.

— Ju… como digas…

— ¡A-adiós! — Se despidió el peli castaño algo nervioso — "_¿Qué es lo que habrá ido a hacer Temari allá? — _Pensó con la mirada fulminante. Kankuro era él mismo tipo de siempre, el no confiado, el que aconsejaba a Gaara aunque muchas veces este no tomaba sus sugerencias, el que por ser el hermano mayor cuidaba de sus dos hermanos, pero se sentía algo abandonado, todos comenzaban a hacer sus vidas, planeaba comenzar un viaje de conocimiento por el mundo o algo que lo distrajera un poco, quien quitaba y se encontraba con alguna hermosa mujer que le robara el corazón.

* * *

En la Mansión Hyuga.

— Hija, ya descansa por hoy, ya estas lista, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. — Dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor mientras se retiraba del área de entrenamiento.

— Si padre. — contestó Hinata cabizbaja. Pero se le ocurrió ir a ver a Naruto.

Ya la Peli azul encaminándose hacía la casa del rubio Uzumaki.

— Ejem — carraspeó una voz intensa conocida para ella. — Señorita Hinata-san, ¿se dirige a algún lugar? — preguntó el sujeto.

— Ehm… sí-i, Hyoshi-san.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe? — Sonrió insistente el Hyuga

— No… Gracias — contestó lo más amablemente posible que pudo ser, adelantando el paso.

— Ju… Pues no pienso dejarla ir sola — la tomó de un jalón del brazo.

— ¿Que-ué, qué haces? ¡Suéltame! — Ordenó exaltada la ojiperla.

— Irás a ver a ese tonto del Uzumaki, ¿no es así? — Dijo el sujeto con una mirada bastante intimidante.

— ¡No es tu problema!, ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Ya… Suéltame! — Decía desesperada intentando zafarse del Hyuga. Ambos estaban en un lugar bastante lejos de la incertidumbre, por alguna extraña razón.

— ¿Y eso que es?, ¿un regalo para él? — preguntó Hyoshi observando el pequeño paquete que había caído al suelo y que había poseído Hinata en manos segundos atrás.

Hinata miró el paquete asustada.

Mientras con una mano Hyoshi sostenía del brazo a la Hyuga con el otro tomó el paquete, quedó perplejo al ver el contenido de este — ¿Esto es una bufanda?, ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¡Oye tú!, Suéltala en estos mismos instantes o de lo contrario no serás capaz de ver la luz del sol nuevamente! — Dijo la voz de la salvación de la Hyuga.

El sujeto miró con asombro, al Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué te crees?, serás el "prometido" de Hinata, ¡pero a ella no la tratas así! ¡'ttebayo! — Gritó a todo pulmón de la furia soltando todas las bolsas que comida que llevaba en manos.

El sujeto puso expresión de enojo, pero segundos después la cambió completamente, formó una sonrisa falsa entre sus labios — lo lamento, todo esto es un mal entendido, yo no quería hacerle daño solo la estaba ayudando a recoger su paquete — mintió para zafarse del problema, mientras soltaba el brazo de la Hyuga y esta le arrebataba el paquete en manos.

— ¿¡Crees que soy idiota, eh!? — Preguntó con la furia a millón, él jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a Hinata, se lo había prometido a Neji antes de morir — Hinata ¿Es eso cierto?, ¡dime la verdad!, a este tipo no le creo ni una sola palabra — Preguntó nuevamente agitado.

— Naruto…Yo-yo… "_este regalo es para Naruto-kun, ¿Qué hago?, él ya lo vio ¿debería entregárselo…"—_Pensaba sonrojada la Hyuga, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos que provenían a unos metros de él rubio.

— ¡Miren ahí está! Aaaah!, ¡Naruto-kun! — Gritaban descontroladas unas fangirls que al parecer llevaban buen tiempo buscándolo.

— Eh, chicas yo… — Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de ellas.

Una en especial aparentemente de uno o dos años menor que él de cabellos largos y marrón claro lo tomaba del brazo muy intensamente. — Naruto-Kun, te traje algo, lo elegí especialmente para ti — decía la chica ignorando cualquier escena o circunstancia en la había estado el rubio.

—"_Na…Naruto…" —_Pensó algo entristecida la peli azulado.

— Chicas, ya ¡de veras!, estoy ocupado, yo.. ¿Hinata…

Hinata observó al rubio muy sonrojada, hervía de enojo, pero ella no era capaz de demostrárselo, entristecida se marchaba del lugar junto con Hyoshi quien no había dicho ni una palabra por zafarse del problema de hace unos segundos. — Nos vemos luego Naruto-kun — dijo secamente mientras se marchaba.

— Oh Dios, ¡no otra vez!, ¡Dattebayo!

— Naruto-kun, quisiera salir contigo, dame la oportunidad — decía la peli marrón tomándolo aún más fuerte del brazo.

— Yo… No puedo ahora…

— Dobe, acompáñame a la oficina del 6to Hokage, ahora — Dijo Sasuke quién pasaba por el lugar.

— "_¡Oh cielos, sí, la voz de mi salvación!" — ¡_Cla-claro Sasuke Teme, vamos! — dijo en paso apresurado para salir de esa pequeña situación. Ya cerca de él. — Oye Sasuke, Gracias por Salvarme de nuevo ¡Dattebayo!, Eres de lo mejor! — decía mientras hacia su típica risa.

— Hpm, como digas — en el fondo Sasuke había decidido a ayudarlo, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, hermanos. Y cualquier extraña situación incómoda en la que Naruto se encontrase él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Ya ambos en la oficina del Hokage, en las que se encontraba ambos y Shikamaru

— Buenos días Muchachos — Dijo Kakashi cordialmente — Oh, Naruto veo que estas aquí.

— Eh, sí, solo estaba de visita je, je — dijo mientras recordaba el incidente de hace rato.

— Bien, Shikamaru, Tengo una misión para tí, es en la aldea de la arena. Lady Tsunade dijo que llevas días insistiendo en ir a allá.

— Eh, Sí. Es correcto. Sabe que fui elegido para coordinar planes de estrategia, como la seguridad de ambas aldeas. Tengo algunos planes que he estado desarrollando en estos últimos meses. — Dijo seriamente.

— Así es, hace unos momentos los vi, me parecen muy impresionantes, no omitiste ningún detalle, están perfectamente desarrollados, Eres de gran apoyo para la aldea de la Arena, que lástima que tengas que ir solo esta vez. — dijo Kakashi, revisando la lista de ninjas disponibles en vano, porque la mayoría estaban en distintas misiones y el resto cubría la aldea. Los únicos disponibles eran Naruto y Sasuke, pero por ser una misión que no requería mayor esfuerzo no mandaría a Naruto, y que quizá lo necesitaría para luego.

— Bien ya puedes retírate shikamaru, Suerte en tu misión. — dijo sonriente.

— Perfecto. Gracias Hokage-sama. Hasta luego chicos — dijo el Nara retirándose.

— Sasuke tengo una misión para ti, necesito que vayas a la Isla de las aves, un viejo amigo me aviso que tenía algo importante que entregarme y en mi puesto como Hokage no puedo ir personalmente por ello, así que confió en ti. No te tomará más de unos cinco días quizás.

— Hpm, _"¿Qué se traerá entre manos Kakashi?" —_Pensó Sasuke mientras observaba a su ex Sensei sonreír inocentemente. — Bien. Regresaré pronto. Adiós Naruto.

— Adiós Sasuke teme. — Dijo Naruto mientras lo observaba ir y hasta que Sasuke cerró la puerta de la oficina. — Oiga 6to, ¿Qué es lo que planea con Sasuke? — Dijo Naruto muy curioso al Kakashi.

— Así que te diste cuenta Naruto — Rio Kakashi — Veras, la otra vez discutí con Tsunade de quién podría más, Sí Sasuke sería capaz realmente de encontrase con Sakura, la aldea de las Plantas y la isla de las aves están literalmente cerca Naruto. Veremos qué tan impaciente es Sasuke — Rio nuevamente.

— Ah ya veo, por lo menos debió haberme dejado ir con él, señor cupido. — rio Naruto por tal travesura. — Por cierto hablando de esto… quería hablarle sobre algo al respecto… Vera hace un rato encontré a Hinata y "su prometido"… — Decía Naruto contándole a su Hokage con el objetivo de que este le pudiera aconsejar.

Eran ya alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde, en media hora estaría a punto de atardecer así que Ino se estaba preparando para su tan esperada cita, llevaba en manos el pedido de flores en manos y justo al lado de ella al lobo de ojos azules como los de ella con quién se logró encariñar — Bien, sólo debo llevar el pedido — según la nota no tenían mucha urgencia de ser entregado a una hora en específico, la observó bien y la dirección indicaba exactamente hacía la vereda del rio, lugar del Sai la citó y que ella no había ido antes así que se dispuso a caminar pensante.

La joven Kunoichi llegó en pasos lentos al lugar muy sorprendía se preguntaba cómo es que jamás ella había venido a tal lugar, el sonido de la corriente del rio era tan relajante que se complementaba muy bien con los árboles y flores que dejaban caer sus hojas por el invierno que se avecinaba, y se movían sin cesar con la suave brisa fría que resoplaba entre sus cabellos, era como un sueño estar allí, a caminó unos metro más hasta divisar un enorme árbol frente al hermoso rio y debajo del él vio al sujeto que enseguida le ocasionó que su corazón se agitara tan fuertemente y en sus mejillas se presentara un leve rubor rosado.

Ella se acercó hasta él, Sai enseguida notó su presencia sorprendida.

— Ino… Yo pensé… que…

— ¿Pensante que no vendría, cierto?...

— Ehm… Sí… Pero no importa ya…. Veo que traes contigo las flores que encargué…

— Ah, si es que, no estaba muy segura de que esta fuera la dirección, Espera… ¿Dices que tus las encargaste? — dijo en tono sorprendida

— Así es… de hecho, son para ti… Supe que eran tus favoritas… y no hay nada mejor que regalarle flores a una mujer hermosa. — Dijo ruborizado.

— Qu-e… — susurró muy ruborizada, ya era notable entre ambos, se sentó en el césped que estaba cubierto por una manta, era como un picnic, alrededor tenían algunos platillos deliciosos a simple vista.

— Sai, ¿El lobo es tuyo? — preguntó ella curiosa.

— ¿Te gusta Kyou?...

— ¿Kyou?, es muy bello… creo que logré encariñarme con él.

— Que bueno — dijo sonriente, esta vez no fue una de esas sonrisas falsas — Sus ojos me recuerdan a los tuyos.

Ino se sonrojó más — ¿Cómo se conocieron? — preguntó aún más curiosa.

— Una vez estaba caminando en el bosque de Konoha y allí estaba, tenía una pata herida y lo sane como pude, me llamó mucho la atención su tranquilidad, días después me encontré con… quiero decir, iba a regalarlo pero no pude hacerlo, es muy importante para mí tenerlo conmigo.

— Ah, je, je… ya veo… ¿la persona con la que te encontraste…? — Preguntó husmeando como siempre.

— Eh, no, no era nadie je, je — Respondió recordando que ahí fue cuando comenzó lo del plan con Sasuke, y era algo de lo que no debía abrir la boca o le iría mal.

Ino se dispuso a observar más aun el ambiente, era como de esas escenas románticas que había visto en películas.

— Ino… Quiero pedirte disculpas, por haber actuado de forma tan extraña todo este tiempo… Lo que te dije en la carta aquella vez era cierto… Me pareces tan hermosa y hay cosas que quisiera decirte, que siento desde mucho tiempo atrás… Verás yo siento… sentimientos… si… es extraño pero comienzo a sentir lo que se siente querer a alguien… a saber lo que se siente extrañarla… no sé cómo es que pasó, pero aquella vez que no llegaste pensé que los sentimientos no servían para nada. Pero descubrí algo que se llamaba no darse por vencido, estudié que mis sentimientos van más a allá de lo que había leído en tantos libros toda mi vida…

— Sai… También quiero disculparme… desde el primer momento en que leí tu carta no comprendía nada… hasta que me di cuenta de que quizá yo también estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ti… y no quise darme cuenta… parecerá extraño porque has sido el único chico al que me ha agradado oír que me diga hermosa en ciertas ocasiones. — Dijo sonrojada sin mirar a los ojos del pelinegro — Yo pensé que ya yo no te importaba…

— Ino, eso jamás pasará, siempre me vas a importar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

— Ino, Quizá esto sea muy repentino pero… ¿Quieres ser la dueña de mis sentimientos?.

— … ¿Qué…?. Yo…

Sai la observaba con esos ojos negros tan tiernamente para ella.

— Sai, Quizá con esto sepas mi respuesta — la rubia se acercó al él lentamente quedando ambos frente a frente y sus labios rozando junto con sus respiraciones, La luz del sol se ocultaba en conjunto con el Beso de amor que Ino le proporcionó a su amado Sai tan apasionadamente, Sai cerró sus ojos y correspondió el tan esperado beso, el beso que algún día se imaginó robarle a la kunoichi.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado, la Luna era la única que iluminaba el camino de Sasuke. Iba tan pensativo pero sin bajar la guardia, no podía creer que Kakashi lo mandara a una misión tan absurda, pero él no podía negarse a las misiones que encomendara el Hokage, y de algo tenía que continuar subsistiendo, el dinero que había ahorrado era para planes futuros. Se dispusó a salir por las puertas de Konoha rumbo a su misión.

* * *

Shikamaru iba ya avanzado en cuanto al camino que le faltaba recorrer para llegar a la aldea, iba trepando de árbol en árbol para acelerar el paso, con solo una cosa en mente, y era que su plan funcionara, y no precisamente un plan sobre la seguridad de las aldeas, no, era algo mucho más allá de eso. Él nunca se había dado por vencido en todo este tiempo, solo necesito un largo descaso literalmente para hacer correr su plan, los riesgos y retos sí que eran para él.

Llevaba ya varias horas, se detuvo a descansar en un lugar que consideró ser seguro para pasar la noche. Sacó todo su equipo de acampado de su mochila, faltaba leña para crear una fogata lo suficiente fuerte como para evadir el terrible frio del invierno.

— Bien, a juzgar por el tipo de plantas de este lugar los troncos deben estar… ja, ja ahí están — dijo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón extendió su mano para tomarlos pero otra mano más tomó la leña de entre los arbustos. — ¿Qué?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, ¿acaso hay personas en este lugar? — deducía mientras tomó los troncos por el otro extremo jalándolos hacia él, pero la otra mano se resistía a dejárselos quitar.

Shikamaru puso cara de fastidio y desenredo los arbustos con su otra mano haciendo que la otra persona gritara asustada de impresión.

— Ahhhhh! ¡deja… ¿Shika… maru?.

— Tú…


	12. Capitulo 11 Sentidos

Capítulo 11: "Sentido"

Shikamaru puso cara de fastidio y desenredo los arbustos con su otra mano haciendo que la otra persona gritara asustada de impresión.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Deja… ¿Shika… Maru?

— Tú…

— Ju, veo que "Tú" también estas aquí…

— ja, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú a fueras de su hogar? — Rio el pelinegro burlonamente.

— Pues francamente, no es tu problema — Dijo de forma de reto para el Nara.

— Tú como siempre de graciosita, no ¿Temari?

— Igual que tú Nara. Ahora sí me disculpas debo tom… — La rubia fue interrumpida por Shikamaru al este tomarla de brazo repentinamente.

— Sabes… Tenía un plan justo en mente, pero contigo aquí todo se me ha vuelto aún más fácil — Susurró el pelinegro con la sonrisa ladina.

— ¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru?, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo de la otra vez?... ¿Acaso, no te quedó claro? — Dijo con el tono de voz serio y una leve mirada de orgullo en los ojos.

— La verdad, no — Dijo respondiendo la última pregunta a la rubia, mientras se acercaba un poco más a su rostro pero esto solo ocasionaba que ella se retrocediera unos centímetros.

Temari logró soltarse del brazo del pelinegro y retrocediendo a una notable distancia de este.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo piernas feas? — Dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

— Cállate… — Exclamó en voz baja mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacia notable, su última frase le hizo recordar el pasado, cuando ambos eran Genin en aquella pelea de los exámenes Chunin — ¡Eres tan patético Nara!

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo… No has cambiado nada Te-ma-ri — Volviendo a observarla detenidamente, la rubia había cambiado en realidad, su cabello estaba más largo aunque sostenido por sus acostumbradas coletas, y sus ojos, esos ojos verde profundo que irradiaban sentimientos desconocidos para él, era una mujer ahora, más madura, le encantaba eso de ella. De hecho todo de ella era distinto pero aun así conservaba aquella ironía que a él tanto le gustaba.

— Tu, de hecho eres el que nada has cambiado, eh — Rio sarcásticamente — ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras? — dijo en tono de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? — Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿De qué… hablas? — Preguntó extrañada, y a la vez comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo era controlado inconscientemente — ¿Qu-e… Está pasándome? — se preguntaba atemorizada, no se había percatado de que Shikamaru había usado su Jutsu de sombra.

— ¿No te cansas de utilizar este jutsu en mí? — Dijo la voz de la rubia detrás de Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué?, ¿co-mo… — Se preguntó extrañado, ¿Cómo la rubia se había escabullido de su truco?

— Ja, ja. ¿Crees que soy tan tonta? — Dijo con tono de burla — No vas a engañarme Nara. — Dijo mientras su clon de arena se desvanecía de las sombras del shikamaru.

— Ah, muy lista ¿no?, me agrada que todas las cosas contigo sean un reto… — Exclamó con esa sonrisa de medio lado que a Temari le preocupaba.

— Debí golpearte aquella vez… — Murmuró sonrojada desviando la mirada.

— Ju, Lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?

— Ya dime que es lo que quieres Shikamaru, debo descansar y tú solo me haces perder el tiempo.

— Lo siento Temari… Pero por tú culpa estoy así — Dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por mi culpa?

— Sí. La última vez dijiste que no volviera a pasar por encima de ti. Y no sabes los problemas que me has ocasionado estos últimos dos años.

— Ah vaya, ¿y quién se lo buscó? — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos no formularon palabras, solo un minuto de silencio ocurrió en aquel frio bosque.

— Ja, es curioso — Dijo Temari riendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Qué también sea tú culpa.

— No sé a qué te refieres — Dijo arqueando una ceja — _"Vaya, realmente no estoy entendiendo nada, es tan complicada"_.

La rubia de la arena se acercó en pasos lentos hacia el pelinegro quién tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Estás muy cerca — Dijo de forma literal, pues se encontraban frente a frente uno del otro.

—… Yo nunca dije que "yo no podía pasar por encima de mis argumentos" — Dijo tomando del rostro al pelinegro con ambas manos, sin nigun tipo de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

Ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente, acercando sus labios a él… ¿Qué debía él hacer?… ¿esto era acaso alguna clase de sueño?, ¿Por qué él no conocía este lado de ella?

— Shika… Maru… Te… Amo. — Susurró la rubia mientras besaba los labios de aquél hombre que tanto le dio dolores de cabeza, era una ironía, ella no lo soportaba y luego sentía que podía amarlo hasta el final de su vida, Este sentimiento nació desde aquel día, aquella noche fría con la brisa espesa, aquella vez que él Nara le robó un beso, pero por su poca experiencia en el amor… jamás lo aceptó. Hasta ahora, que lo tuvo tan cerca de él. Pudo romper incluso hasta su propia regla en esta guerra.

— "_¿Por qué Temari?, ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir desesperadamente?, ¿por qué jamás mostraste esperanzas?, ¿Por qué ahora?"— _Pensaba — _…_Yo también Te Amo… — susurró.

Luego de un par de horas ambos ninjas ya descansados decidieron tomar sus rumbos antes del amanecer, Temari estuvo nerviosa toda la noche, ella jamás se había imaginado estar en esa clase de situaciones en las que el corazón late con mayor fuerza, pero ella se había dado cuenta que sufría por él. Ese tonto y vago la traía de cabeza, sólo bastó con que ella fuera quién rompiera su propia barrera.

* * *

— Buenos días padre. Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Hinata?, buenos días hija… ¿sucede algo?

— Si-í… Ayer… Tuve un encuentro con Hyoshi… no me gusta que me siga a donde voy, ni que me de órdenes, ¡no le pertenezco! — Exclamó la peli azul con lágrimas en sus perlados ojos.

— Hinata… No tienes que inventar cosas para hacerme cambiar de decisión.

— ¿Qué-e?, ¿No, no me crees? … Padre… ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que eres. — replicó enojada, totalmente llena de rabia. No soportaba más ese infierno, era el segundo que había vivido después de que en la infancia tuviera que entrenar tan fuerte. Hinata no podía seguir mirando a su padre a la cara, ni siquiera le creía a su propia hija, seguía llorando; se marchó de la vista de su padre con ira.

— Hi-inata — murmuró Hiashi cerrando sus ojos.

Hinata corrió a su habitación, desesperada buscó en todas las cómodas de su habitación, buscando aquella bufanda.

— Naruto… Te amo, no quiero alejarme más de tú lado… no quiero huir, no quiero separarme de ti — decía entristecida mientras lloraba y presionaba fuertemente hacia su pecho esa bufanda.

La triste escena fue interrumpida por Hanabi entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

— Oni-san, lo siento no quería interrumpirte — dijo con las mejillas rosadas, Hanabi ya tenía 15 años, no era la pequeñita que todos decían, se había vuelto más fuerte aun con su entrenamiento, ella jamás dejaba sola a su hermana, en los peores momentos ella estaba, aunque ganas no le faltaba de ir a gritarle a Naruto que su hermana sufría mucho por él. — Perdón por llegar tarde, estaba entrenando con mi equipo y el equipo adversario, pero torpemente me fracturé el pie, soy muy patética — Dijo con la expresión de enojo.

— Ah, Hanabi, hermana no digas eso, solo fue un accidente — Decía la Hyuga mayor secándose las lágrimas del rostro — Pe-pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para regresar a casa en esas condiciones? — Preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que esos dos de "mi equipo", son unos cobardes — Dijo aún más enojada — Konohamaru, del equipo adversario, me llevó hasta el hospital para que me vendaran el pie lastimado.

— Oh, qué bueno, deberíamos irle a llevar flores o chocolates. — Dijo la oji perla animada.

— No!, no!, espera… Nada de eso Oni-san, ¿Qué va a pensar?, que vergüenza. — exclamó sonrojada.

Hinata solo observó a su hermana, y no puedo evitar que se le escapara una risita, jamás había visto a su pequeña hermana tan nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras con el Uchiha caminando seriamente por el sendero al que fue encomendado.

— Hpm… Kakashi, no pienso ser tu conejillo de indias… No sé cuál sean tus patéticos planes… — cerró sus ojos suspirando, con sus dedos masajeándole la sien — ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el juguete de todos?, mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado desde que volví a la aldea, pero… ¿Quién soy ahora?... — Se preguntaba recordando aquellas palabras de su ex Sensei.

*Flash Back*

"— Sabía que algún día el viejo Sasuke regresaría. — Contestó — finalmente has abierto tú corazón. — dijo esto último sentándose en la silla de su escritorio haciendo un juego de manos sobre todo su escritorio buscando algo en específico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?, he cambiado, nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado esta en mi presente ahora. — dijo decidido mientras observaba a Kakashi abrir cajones de su escritorio.

— quizás tengas algo de razón… pero sé que tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos de aquel pequeño Uchiha — recalcó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y en manos poseía algunos misteriosos papeles.

— hpm…. "

*Fin Flash Black*

— He aceptado mis sentimientos, pero esto solo me ha hecho ser un tonto débil… ¿Será que… esta vez… sí no cruzaremos en el camino?... — Se decía pensativo. Dudaba, ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con ella?, ¿Qué le diría? — Diablos, ¡Me haces enloquecer Sakura! — Gritó molesto y avergonzado, y prosiguió a continuar por su camino.

* * *

— ¡Hoola, Konohamaru!, tiempo sin verte, vaya cuanto has crecido. Todo un hombrecito eh!— Decía un sonriente Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, que alegría je, je. Tú también has crecido, vaya… Ya casi que estas viejo — Decía el castaño igual de sonriente.

— Ja, ja, 'ttebayo que eres un…, umm… ¿por cierto que haces cerca del hospital?, ¿Te ocurrió algo? — Preguntó preocupado.

— No, nada de eso je, je… es que estaba acompañando a Hanabi Hyuga… se fracturó el pie mientras nuestros equipos entrenaban — respondió desviando la mirada.

— umm… ¿Dattebayo? — Frunció el ceño algo curioso — Y… ¿Cómo se llevan ustedes?

— ¿Quiénes?

— Pues los dos.

— ¿Nosotros?

— ¡Sí!, tú y Hanabi ¿Cómo se llevan? — Dijo con la cara de póker face.

— Ah!, pues bien…. ¿De quién hablamos?

— ¡Konohamaru!

—Está bien, está bien… pues nos llevamos muy bien… y ese es el problema — Decía sonrojado, tanto que el Uzumaki se dio cuenta enseguida.

— Ja, ja ¿Ella te gusta, no? — dijo mientras Konohamaru se sentía muy avergonzado.

— Pues… ¿Oye y tu como has estado?

— Ju… Sí claro cambiando el tema, ¿no?... ju, como sea… bueno… la verdad, estoy muy feliz porque el teme de Sasuke no se ha ido de la aldea… y bueno, yo…

— Los del clan Hyuga ya están haciendo preparativos para la ascensión de la nueva líder, dicen que será un gran festival — Decía alegre el castaño.

— Ah, sí… je, je… escucha Konohamaru ya debo irme, voy a ver qué quiere el 6to, nos vemos, ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós!, y Naruto, ¡no te rindas! — dijo el muchacho mientras se despedía y se marchaba del lugar.

— Lo sé, no lo haré. Dattebayo.

Ya en la oficina del 6to Hokage

— Oiga Hokage-sama, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó fastidiado el Uzumaki.

— Naruto, toma asiento, por favor.

— Ahora sí que me está asustando — Dijo tembloroso.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablaste conmigo?

— Sí, fue ayer — recalcó.

— Ah, ¿De verdad?, lo lamento Naruto pasar todo el día trabajando en la oficina me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

— Y ¿acaso ud. no descansa o algo Hokage-sama?

— A veces. — Sonrió —_"Lo que te espera Naruto, ser Hokage no es nada fácil"._

— _Ehm… y ¿bien?_

— Bien, Naruto… Con respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer sobre el "prometido" de Hinata Hyuga, tengo mis leves sospechas, iba a decírtelo pero recuerdas que Tsunade entró molesta ayer por haber enviado a Sasuke a esa misión.

— Ja, ja sí. Dijo algo sobre que no debió haberlo hecho porque seguramente el iría por ella o algo y eso no era lo que había acordado en la apuesta. Creo que usted es bien tramposo.

— Ja, ja. Ella optó por Sakura. Si no hacía eso hubiese perdido una cantidad muy grande de dinero.

— ja, ja aunque, espere… Cuando la vieja Tsunade gana algún tipo de apuestas, no significa eso, ¿Qué algo malo pasará?, ¿mal augurio? O algo así.

— Eso y que no quería perder mi dinero. Pero verás es de eso exactamente de lo que quería hablarte, debemos tener cuidado, algo se acerca a la aldea y sí no es eso, puede que ya esté aquí, debemos vigilar al Hyuga. — Decía seriamente.

— sí-í Hokage-sama — Frunció el ceño muy preocupado.

* * *

Ino acomodaba algunos arreglos de flores, vaya que necesitaba una vida aparte de estar solo acomodando flores, amaba este trabajo pero siempre aspiraba hacer grandes cosas.

— Buenos Días Ino, hermosa.

— Sai, estas aquí — Dijo sonrojada — Buenos Días.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Ehm… ¡no!, ya voy a terminar, no te preocupes je, je — Dijo apenada

— Esta bien — Sonrió el pelinegro.

— Sai… ¿Alguna vez te dije que me encantan tus sonrisas?

— ¿Eh?

— "_¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué dije eso en voz alta?_", ejeje… no me prestes mucha atención.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — Volvió a sonreír.

— ejeje, ¡basta!… — sonrió con el rostro totalmente rojo — Por cierto, ¿le has enviado a Sakura?, no respondió mi última carta. — Dijo pensativa.

— La verdad no le he escrito a ella, pero escuché que Naruto le envió la última vez y tampoco respondió.

— Ash, esa frentezota, ¿Ya se habrá hecho nuevos amigos?, realmente la extraño. ¡Cuando se entere de que estamos saliendo, morirá! — dijo nostálgica.

— Bien, pero no te juntes mucho con ella o se te pegará lo fea. — Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ino lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— Eh, lo siento, fue solo una broma — Dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo sobre su frente.

— No es eso, solo que… ojalá este bien… o sino tendremos que ir nosotros a escondidas de Tsunade a visitarla.

— Por supuesto —Dijo sonriente.

— Oye… Sabes realmente sí necesito un poco de ayuda — dijo con la mirada Inocente.

— Ja, ja bien… Pero esta noche tú y yo tendremos una cita ¿bien?, mañana estaré muy ocupada con el Hokage.

— ja, ja bien. Te amo Sai.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Eh?

— Ehm, que yo también je, je.

* * *

Pasaron solo dos días, Todo en la aldea seguía marchando bien. La aldea comenzaba a ser adornada por los preparativos del festival del clan Hyuga, Kakashi y Naruto tenían los ojos bien puestos en cada movimiento de la aldea, y desde luego Tsunade, aún tenía aquellos aires de Hokage que nadie se los quitaba.

Mientras el ex equipo Taka caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

— ¡aaaah!... Me siento una persona nueva — Dijo Karin mientras se estiraba — Vaya que esa misión nos hizo muy bien.

— ¿Qué dices Zanahoria?, no era ninguna misión, sino nuestro castigo — Dijo Tsuigetsu botando chorros de lágrimas por los ojos.

— Ash, ves tu siempre lo arruinas, ahórrate tus lagrimas infinitas eh!, admite que la pasamos genial, aunque sin nuestro Sasuke-kun, quiero decir sin Sasuke-kun.

— Sí, fue excelente, Gracias a ese pariente tuyo — refiriéndose a Naruto — Pudimos disfrutar de las grandiosas aguas termales estos dos últimos años. ¿No es así Juugo?

El peli naranja no se limitó a responder, buscaba algún puesto en el que comer, el largo camino de regreso a la aldea fue muy agotador.

Tsuigetsu observaba a la peli roja hacer muecas de "estiramiento". — Oye Karin, jamás me dijiste, ¿Qué hablaste con Sasuke aquella vez antes de irnos de la aldea?, eh.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Te das cuenta de que eso fue hace cuatro años? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño. — Aun así no te diré.

— ¿Queeé?, Ju… Seguramente te le habías declarado de nuevo a Sasuke — Dijo en tono irónico.

— ¡Cla, cla, cla-claro que no! — Decía totalmente alterada moviendo sus brazos por todos lados —…Descubrí que Sasuke-kun… Tenía otros planes…

— ¿Eh?, a que te refieres fosforo?

— …

*Flash Back*

Después de la guerra, Antes de que Sasuke tomara su "viaje de redención", los integrantes del Ex quipo Hebi, decidieron hablar con Sasuke, sobre su futuro, Karin decidió tomar valor y ser ella quién hablara mientras Juugo y Suigetsu estaban a una gran distancia de ambos.

El cielo estaba oscuro, una agradable brisa resoplaba entre ambos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!, quería agradecerte por evitar que nos encarcelaran, ¿Crees que después de que regresemos volvamos a restaurar nuestro equipo? — Decía ilusionada esperando una respuesta.

— Me temo que eso no pasará Karin.

— ¿Qué, ¿Pero por qué?, Todos nos llevábamos tan bien, claro excepto por ese tonto de Suigetsu, no sirve para nada, deberíamos sacarlo, ¿no crees? — Dijo sonriente.

— Karin… He cumplido con mis objetivos… y ahora no está en mis planes continuar por ese camino.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con nosotros?

— Naruto habló con el Hokage para que les diera una oportunidad de vivir sus vidas sin pensar en los errores del pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que estarán hablando Sasuke y Karin?, no alcanzo a oír — decía entre dientes el peli blanco.

— Sí sigues hablando no lograré escuchar nada — Dijo Juugo concentrándose.

— Ay, perdón.

— Lo único que deben hacer es empezar a vivir sus vidas, cada quién por su lado. Yo ya tengo mis planes.

— Sasuke-kun… aun así, sí necesitas algo de mí, aquí estoy.

—… Hpm… de hecho sí… Necesito que me ayudes a ocultar mi chakra por un tiempo… Tengo algo que hacer. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

— "_¿Qué escuché bien?, Sasuke-kun, si necesita mi ayuda, ¡Yeyy!". —_ Si-sí, Sasuke-kun.

— Hpm — Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. — Gracias…

— Sa-Sasuke-kun, debo decirte algo.

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos, dispuesto a escuchar.

— Verás… Quiero desearte mucha suerte en tu nueva vida… Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… Espero que jamás te olvides de nosotros, ah y una cosa más… Prometo que no volveré a molestarte, espero que… Que la mujer que amas, Realmente te merezca — Dijo cambiado su expresión a alegre.

— ¿La mujer que amo? — Preguntó atónito.

— Sí Sasuke-kun, aquella mujer que estaba dispuesta a irse contigo, sin importar que…

— "_O realmente yo la merezca". Hpm,_ Suerte con Suigetsu.

— ¿Queeeeé?

— ¡Ah, ya escuché!, ¡dijo mi nombre!, ¿lo oíste no Juugo?

*Fin Flash Back*

— ¿Karin?, ¿Estás ahí? Oye tomate reacciona ¿quieres? — Dijo Suigetsu batiendo a la peli roja para que reaccionara.

— ¡No me toques! Estoy bien! — Dijo con furia.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

— No Pescado de quinta, ¡ya deja de fastidiar!

— ¡Estás loca!

* * *

Con Sasuke luego de llegar del viaje de 2 días, en la Isla de las Aves.

— Oh, tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha de la aldea oculta entre la hoja — Dijo Katzu el aldeano más importante de la pequeña Isla —… Estuviste hace un tiempo por aquí y tú… — Dijo atemorizado recordando.

— No se preocupe, vine sólo por un encargo de la aldea, El 6to Hokage Kakashi Hatake, me envió.

— Oh, sí, si Hatake, a ver, ah sí!, quiero que le entregues esto por favor — El anciano le entregó un paquete misterioso a el Uchiha. — Guárdalo bien por favor — sonrió.

— Hpm…

— ¿Desea tomar algún pequeño descanso antes de volver joven Uchiha?

— No, estoy bien. Gracias — Guardó el pequeño paquete en su bolso.

— ¿Eh?, Joven, ha tomado un largo camino hasta aquí, la posada de descanso de mi pequeña Isla está en mantenimiento, pero conozco un lugar en el que puede descansar plácidamente.

— Hpm…

Luego de unos 15 minutos de viaje en Yate, ambos llegaron hasta el lugar.

— Bien, Joven Uchiha, Esta es…

— La Aldea de las Plantas… — Pronunció en seco el Uchiha.

— Así es… por lo visto ya la conoce. Bien puede descansar un poco, la gente de aquí es muy amable y Cuando esté listo puede partir sin problemas.

El pelinegro bajó del yate, puso los pies en tierra firme y de inmediato una extraña sensación acorraló su cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar en pasos lentos por la pequeña aldea, no pisaba las calles de ese pueblo desde hace unos 3 años atrás, este había sido uno de sus últimos lugares que visitó en su viaje de redención. Lugar donde tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que quería hacer con su vida, a explorar el mundo.

Sasuke caminó unos metros más hasta llegar a una tienda de comestibles y decidió preguntarle a quién aparentemente era una mujer — Ejem, Disculpe. Busco a alguien. — Dijo en tono serio.

La mujer no se podía divisar bien, estaba agachada acomodando unas cajas debajo de las vitrinas del mostrador — Oh, Bienvenido, puede… — la mujer se puso de pie al ver a Sasuke allí parado.


	13. Capítulo 12 Decepción

Capítulo 12: "Decepción".

Sasuke caminó unos metros más hasta llegar a una tienda de comestibles y decidió preguntarle a quién aparentemente era una mujer — Ejem, Disculpe. Busco a alguien. — Dijo en tono serio.

La mujer no se podía divisar bien, estaba agachada acomodando unas cajas debajo de las vitrinas del mostrador — Oh, Bienvenido, puede… — la mujer se puso de pie al ver a Sasuke allí parado — ¿Desea algo señor? — Dijo la mujer totalmente atónita al ver al pelinegro.

La voz de aquella mujer cambió a un tono un poco molesto para el Uchiha. — hpm, Estoy buscando a alguien — el pelinegro hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos con fastidio — _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" —_ Pensó frustrado.

— Oh… Yo creo que podría ayudarle señor… ¿Su nombre es? — Preguntó ella en tono seductor, era una mujer de cabellos castaños, y de tez blanca, hermosa. Pero su personalidad para nada le agradaba al Uchiha.

— Sa-sa… Sakura Haruno — Dijo intentando estabilizar su voz. El pelinegro jamás pensó tener que estar en esta situación.

La mujer rio falsamente — Me refería al nombre de usted señor je.

— Eso no importa, solo dígame, si puede ayudarme o no.

— Ah ya veo… "_difícil el hombre" , _Por supuesto que puedo ayudarle, La mujer que acaba de mencionar es una muy afamada ninja médico. Ha sido de mucha ayuda en la aldea.

— Hpm. ¿Dónde puedo localizarla? — Preguntó en seco y fastidiado.

La peli castaña comenzó a poner la expresión de enojada, le molestaba que semejante hombre tan guapo solo preguntara por aquella mujer "tan simple" — Sí… Ella esta residenciada cerca del rio de las tres corrientes de aguas sagradas. Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — preguntó fulminante, necesitaba ir a aquel lugar tan pronto como pudiera, no quería continuar perdiendo más tiempo.

— ¿No quiere descansar un poco?, ha de haber llegado desde muy lejos sólo para venir a buscar esa mujer… — Dijo la mujer intentado hacer que el pelinegro se quedara por más tiempo charlando.

Sasuke prosiguió a abandonar la tienda de comestibles y dirigirse a aquel lugar sin importarle nada.

— Que hombre más grosero — dijo la peli castaña mientras veía a Sasuke marcharse a toda velocidad.

El Uchiha se encontraba frente aquella casa, todo estaba silencioso, solo quedaba dar un paso más y confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Pensó en tocar la puerta, pero sería demasiado estúpido, después de todo él no estaba aquí para perder el tiempo. Con un solo golpe derrumbó la puerta. No le importó. Dio pasos lentos, atemorizado, su corazón le estaba jugando a guerra con sus sentimientos, de esos inexplicables que tanto le desesperaban.

La casa era muy pequeña, estaba totalmente silenciosa y con las luces apagadas. Solo constaba de una pequeña sala de estar junto a una cocina y una única habitación, justo a la que él estaba a punto de entrar.

Observó aquellas cuatro paredes buscando su objetivo, aquél aroma que estaba disperso por todo el lugar le recordaba a su ex compañera. Todo estaba sumamente ordenado, ni una pizca de polvo, el único armario que contenía la habitación estaba totalmente vacío, Por un momento él se había sentido ¿Feliz?, pero eso se desvaneció al instante. — _"¿Por qué todo está tan vacío?". — _Se preguntó.

Sasuke bajo su cabeza con decepción, se sentía tan impotente. No podía creerlo le había tomado DOS AÑOS, sí DOS AÑOS en espera de ella, y cuando por fin había tenido la oportunidad de ir por ella, el destino se lo impedía.

— Disculpe Señor, ¿Necesita ayuda? — Preguntó una voz de la que parecía ser de una persona mayor.

Sasuke por la impresión volteó a ver detrás de él.

— ¿Está buscando usted a la mujer que vivía en esta casa?

— Si-sí... — Respondió completamente nervioso.

— Oh, ya veo — Sonrió la anciana

— ¿E-ella aún se encuentra en la aldea?

— La verdad la Señorita Haruno, se marchó la noche de ayer. Dijo que su misión ya había terminado.

El pelinegro apretó el puño frustrado.

— Ella es una muy linda mujer, ¿Es alguien especial para usted? — Preguntó sonriente la anciana.

—… Lo es.

— Me alegra mucho. La joven Haruno sufrió mucho estando lejos de sus seres queridos, incluso decía que extrañaba a alguien en especial.

— Sakura… — susurró con la expresión entristecida, se sentía mal de nuevo por todo el sufrimiento que él le había estado causando. Ese dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que recordaba o "le tiraban en cara" el sufrimiento de Sakura.

— Joven, su corazón está tan lastimado como el de ella… Debería ir por ella, ambos deben darse la oportunidad de amar, ustedes se necesitan — Dijo la sabía mujer.

El Uchiha bajó su mirada, No lo pensó más salió corriendo de la habitación, no antes sin haber agradecido a la anciana su información. Regresar a Konoha le tomaría por menos dos días de viaje, pero no le importaba, Tal vez el destino no era tan malo con él. Se marchó a toda velocidad, tomó el primer bote de vuelta a la Isla.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, En Konoha el invierno ya estaba presente, hacía mucho frio desde temprano y no faltaba mucho para que cayera la primera nevada, Naruto había sido asignado por Iruka Sensei para que les diera algunas demostraciones de entrenamiento a algunos Genins de la aldea, pero él se estaba molestando porque esos niños lo único que hacían era todo menos prestar atención.

— ¡Oígan!, ¿Cómo quieren ser unos grandes ninjas si no están prestando atención?, 'ttebayo.

— Ja, ja tranquilo Naruto, ten paciencia, la misma que yo tuve contigo — le comentó Iruka a el rubio.

— ¿Eh?... — enseguida múltiples recuerdos de su niñez comenzaron a cruzarse en su mente — Vaya… Aquellos momentos… — rio nostálgico.

Iruka sonrió — Naruto… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. No imaginas cuanto — exclamó feliz.

— Gracias Iruka Sensei…

— Bueno chicos ya es hora de regresar al aula de clases, todos por favor hagan una fila, Despídanse de nuestro invitado. — Decía Iruka mientras intentaba llevar el orden de sus estudiantes y con una sonrisa se despidió del Uzumaki.

Naruto caminó en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, era el momento para rescatar el amor de Hinata. Después de todo ese era su plan.

Tocó el timbre y enseguida una de las ayudantes atendió el llamado.

— Necesito hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, por favor — dijo directamente.

La mujer hizo caso omiso y prosiguió a buscar a Hiashi con él mensaje.

Solo unos 10 minutos pasaron cuando el Hyuga bajó por las escaleras con expresión de enojo. — Naruto… — pronunció.

El rubio aclaró su voz — Buenos días Señor Hiashi… No soy ya un niño, así que usted debe escucharme 'ttebayo — Dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Naruto?, Hinata no se encuentra.

— Mejor para usted — contestó —Vine porque lo que usted le está haciendo a su hija es un pecado. ¿Sabe usted que por su culpa ella está sufriendo?

— Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para escuchar sobre este tema. ¿Algo más?.

— Pues, ¡va a tener que escucharme por las buenas o no!.

Hiashi frunció el ceño molesto.

—He perdido mucho tiempo y me arrepiento, pero ¡No continuaré permitiendo que usted sea un monstruo con su hija! — Exclamó totalmente enojado — Me las he aguantado muchas veces en estos dos años, pero sólo esto faltaba para darme cuenta de que es el momento de hablar seriamente con usted.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó sin ninguna expresión aparente.

— Me refiero a ese inútil de Hyoshi Hyuga, ¡yo mismo ví como él intentaba hacerle daño a Hinata! — Gritó furioso, con tan solo recordarlo le provocaba ir a buscar a ese hombre y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiashi no soltó ni una palabra.

— ¿Cree usted que está haciendo lo correcto?, sometiéndola a un futuro infeliz al lado de un cobarde que la maltrata, ¡¿No le duele?!. Ella no lo ama, y mucho menos lo hará después de esto que él le hizo.

— ¿Insinúas que ella solo puede amarte a ti?, que patético.

— … ¡Por supuesto! — Respondió fugaz.

— No me hagas reír, tú no podrás darle un mejor futuro, Además te recuerdo que ella será la próxima líder del Clan, la princesa está predestinada a casarse con alguien de su mismo clan.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?!, ¿Amaba usted a la madre de Hinata cuando fue predestinado a casarse con ella? — Preguntó directo.

— … Eso no te incumbe de ningún modo. Esto es diferente.

— Padre.

— ¿Hanabi? — Preguntó el Hyuga nervioso al escuchar la voz de su pequeña.

— Padre, he venido a apoyar a mi hermana. Ella no merece esto.

— Hija, esto es un asunto entre Hinata y el consejo feudal del Clan — Dijo determinado.

— No padre, no es así. Yo también soy parte del Clan, y sobre todo soy la hermana de la futura líder. He estado investigando acerca de los registros del pasado. — Dijo seriamente la Hyuga menor.

— Hanabi… — Murmuró Naruto atónito.

— Según los antiguos testamentos registrados, no existe ninguna regla sobre el compromiso entre miembros del mismo Clan, a menos que se haya acordado desde la infancia el compromiso mutuo entre el futuro líder y el miembro del Clan.

Hiashi quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué?, es decir… qué usted está obligando a Hinata a casarse bajo una regla que nunca existió? — Preguntaba perplejo el rubio.

— Por supuesto que no. Cuando Hinata era niña se hizo el acuerdo escrito del compromiso. — Dijo desviando la mirada de ambos.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?!, y ¡¿Dónde está ese condenado papel?! — Preguntó a Gritos el Uzumaki desesperado.

— Eso no es cierto padre. No encontré ningún documento escrito con tal acuerdo. — Atestiguó la pequeña.

— Es porque yo contengo ese documento, y no pienso seguir hablando con ustedes sobre esto par de insolentes. ¡¿Está Claro?! — Exclamó mirando a Hanabi y desviando la mirada.

— ¡Usted es un cobarde! ¡Dattebayo!. Juro que descubriré sus absurdos planes. No permitiré que ese Hyoshi vuelva ponerle una mano encima a Hinata de nuevo. Usted como padre no la merece… — Dijo Naruto disgustado, consiguiendo que Hiashi volteara a mirarlo con desprecio. Pero no le importaba lo que pensara ese hombre que se hacía llamar padre. El acabaría con esto de una vez por todas — ¡Ya verá! — Exclamó girándose hacia la salida desesperado con la furia a millón — Gracias Hanabi. Lo lamento tanto, pero… ya verás que todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

Se tornó de noche rápidamente, A pesar de que las cosas en la aldea marchaban bien, se sentía la tensión, Naruto estaba sentado en el puesto de Ichiraku ramén con el ánimo en el suelo, mientras esperaba su platillo de Ramén.

Y un poco más a lo lejos, en la entrada de la aldea, se divisa a una persona vestida con una capa color marfil y unas maletas muy pesadas en ambas manos.

— Konoha, he vuelto._ —_Murmuró feliz.

— ¡Bienvenida, Bienvenida!. — Dijeron los porteros de la entrada, haciendo reverencias.

— Gracias – Dijo sonriente.

Se dispuso a continuar caminando por las calles de Konoha y respirar el aire fresco que tanto extrañaba, voces reconocibles que merodeaban pero no se daban aun cuenta de su presencia. Continuó caminando hasta que el olor a comida la invadió completamente.

— ¡Buenas Noches!, Teuchi, Ayame-san.

— ¿!Sa-sa-sakura!? — Gritó un rubio enloquecido al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para él. — ¿Estas de vuelta, Dattebayo?

— Naruto… Que alegría verte — exclamó la peli rosa sonriente.

— ¡Por Dios Sakura-chan! — El rubio corrió hacia su compañera totalmente emocionado, y le brindó un buen abrazo de bienvenida, al que Sakura correspondió gustosa, sin omitir que en tiempos atrás, al Naruto hacer eso ella se habría opuesto, pero esta vez no fue así. — ¿Cu-cuando regresaste?, ¿Cómo te fue?, Por Dios luces diferente Sakura-chan.

La peli rosa, tenía 19 años casi 20, era toda una mujer, fuerte, madura y decidida igual que su antigua maestra Sannin, claro, "lo de borracha", no fue algo que gracias al cielo heredo de ella. Pero sí, su carácter era el de mil demonios enloquecidos cuando la hacían enfadar, Pero a pesar de ello se había vuelto aun mas hermosa, su piel palida y ojos color jade la hacían ver como una mujer delicada y fina. A pesar de que sus cabellos los había mantenido cortos; ella como ninja quería demostrar que no era nada frágil, y mucho menos aparentar que era tan delicada y como una princesa que se podía romper en cualquier momento.

Es una Sakura distinta a la del pasado, la rodeaba un aura de tranquilidad y calidez, como si los problemas de su corazón se hubiesen desaparecido. Como si lo único más importante en el mundo para ella fuera sonreír, no dejaba de hacerlo, sonreía de felicidad, de ternura, Sonreía por estar de vuelta en casa, Sonreía porque… ¿Había podido superar a Sasuke?.

— Naruto-kun, Tú has cambiado mucho ¿qué le paso a tu cabello? — Dijo con expresión de sorpresa.

— Ah, pues… Quise cambiar un poco mi estilo, ¿No te gusta? — Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— Por supuesto que me gusta Naruto-kun — Dijo sonriente.

— ¡Cielos Sakura-chan!, ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Tsunade y Kakashi-sama?, Vaya que esos dos te han extrañado un motón, pero no tanto como yo, ¡Dattebayo!.

— Ja, ja Como te extrañé Naruto-kun. Me alegra haber regresado a mi aldea, Estoy muy agradecida con la aldea de las plantas, pero sin duda nada como mi hogar — Exclamó Totalmente feliz — Pero, no, aún no he ido a ver...

— Sakura… Acabo de recordar, que ahora que estas aquí, tengo algo que decirte… — Dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado, no sabía cómo sería la reacción de su compañera al contarle que Sasuke había regresado y que estuvo esperando por ella toda su ausencia. ¿Se lo tomaría bien?... o ¿mal, quizás?, después de todo ella se había marchado para, ¿olvidarse de él?.

— Naruto-kun… — Dijo una voz tímida de repente.

— Hi-hinata-chan… ¿Co-mo estas? — Dijo el Uzumaki sorprendido, como extrañaba la voz de Hinata al decir su nombre.

— Ah, ya veo, estos dos sí que no han cambiado nada, Fecitaciones Hinata-san. — Rio Sakura al verlos tan nerviosos.

— Es-estoy bie… — La peli azul enseguida se percató de la presencia de Sakura — ¡Oh!, Sakura-chan, ¡Has regresado! — Dijo sorprendida la Hyuga.

— Así es Hinata-san — Sonrió. — ¿y ustedes cómo están?.

— Pu-pues… bueno… en realidad… — El rubio Intentaba formular una oración coherente para no lastimar a Hinata más aún.

— Oh, sí que tonta soy… "_Naruto y Hinata están pasando por un mal momento" —_ Pensó. —Estoy segura de que pronto las cosas se solucionarán, no se preocupen — Dijo sonriente. — Ah, Naruto-kun, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?.

— Ah, pues… Sakura-chan, verás… — Nuevamente volvió ser interrumpido.

— ¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Naruto-kun! — Decían unas cuantas Fangirls. — ¡Ven un momento!

Hinata observó la situación un tanto malhumorada, cosa que Naruto no notaba pero la peli rosa lo hizo en seguida.

—Ehm… está bien — El rubio se acercó dudoso hasta las niñas que lo llamaban.

— Hinata-san… No te preocupes…

— Sa-sakura-chan… — Dijo tímidamente.

— Se lo que digo… Naruto-kun podría ser muy idiota y quizá no sé de cuenta de algunas cosas a diario pero… Se que le importas, y mucho. Y si no ha hecho algo es porque no sabe cómo hacerlo… Nadie aprende a como lidiar con el amor, pero… Estoy segura de que él reaccionará y las cosas pronto volverán a ser como antes… — Le dijo sonriente pero a la vez su oración le hizo recordar a alguien. — "Las cosas volverán a ser como antes…"

— Sa-sakura-chan, ¡Gracias!, la verdad yo espero aun más de Naruto-kun… Toda esta situación me ha hecho reaccionar ante los ojos de mi padre… Quizá Naruto-kun no sea el que tenga que tomar la responsabilidad… sino yo. — Dijo cabizbaja.

— … No Hina-san — Sonrió. — El amor, es de "Dos" o más, ambos deben luchar por lo que quieren, es decir el uno al otro.

Hizo un momento de silencio.

— "Quiza no estoy muy segura de eso…" — Pensó la oji perla triste.

— Hinata-san… ¿Ese obsequio es para Naruto-kun? — preguntó la peli rosa a su compañera quien poseía el obsequio en manos.

— Ah… Etto… S-sí…

— ¿Y porque no vas y se lo entregas? — Insistió sonriente.

— Yo… no podría…

— ¿por qué? — preguntó dudosa.

— Etto… Es solo una simple bufanda que te tejí… no es nada significativo…

— ¿Qué dices?, Por supuesto que es significativo, sí lo hiciste tú misma desde luego que es algo aún más especial. Sé que a Naruto le gustará. — Dijo sonriente la peli rosa.

— Sí, pero…

Naruto se acerco a Sakura y Hinata con un obsequio bastante grande en manos ya su lado aquella chica de cabellos marrones de la otra vez, Hinata no pudo evitar al ver la escena algo incomoda Y desvió su mirada lo más que pudo de esos dos, su corazón le estaba latiendo fuertemente, sentía que perdería la cabeza. Se sentía tan triste.

— ¡Hola!, ¿son amigas de Naruto-kun? — Saludo y preguntó inocentemente la chica.

— Ha-hai… ¿y tu eres?... ¿Hinata-chan, te vas? — preguntó la oji jade a peli azul mientras veía como esta se alejaba. — Naruto, ¡has algo! — le susurró.

— Lo.. lo siento Sakura-chan, debo volver a casa. A-adiós. — ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la peli azul?, ¿acaso creía que Naruto ya no sentía interés hacia ella?, ¿jamás estaba solo siempre rodeado de chicas alegres que le regalaban obsequios. El ya no la necesitaba. — Pensaba entre sus adentros mientras caminaba entristecida.

— Adiós Hinata-san…. — Dijo Sakura, esperó unos segundos a que ya Hinata no pudiera divisarse y enseguida le reclamó al rubio ofendida — ¡NARUTO!, ¿Eres idiota?, ¿cómo dejas ir a Hinata-san? — Ella estaba histérica y lo miraba con enojo, ya entendía porque había pasado tanto tiempo y seguían sufriendo.

— Sa-sakura-chan, no vayas a golpearme es que… No lo sé, realmente soy un completo tonto.. — Dijo cabizbajo.

— Ay Naruto, que difícil haces las cosas — comentó con tono desalentador la peli rosa. — Oh, vamos acompáñame hasta la oficina del Hokage debo presentarme. — Sonrió.

— Oh, si, si. Kakashi-sama y Tsunade se pondrán muy contentos de verte!, Estoy muy Feliz Sakura-chan, me hiciste mucha falta, a mí y a el Te… Quiero decir y al tonto de Sai. "_rayos casi meto la pata, ¿pero qué debo hacer?"—_se preguntaba desesperado.

— Ehm… Calma Naruto-kun, ya estoy aquí y te ayudaré con tu situación con Hinata-san ¿Bien? — Sonrio energizada — Ahora vamos.

— Sí, Sakura-chan — Contesto sonriente y a la vez pensativo. — _"¿Quiere decir que ella no se encontró con el Teme de Sasuke después de todo?, Kakashi-sama perdió la apuesta…"._

— ¡S-sakura! — Gritó una voz enloquecida de la nada.

— ¡Ino! — Imitó la peli rosa al escuchar a su rubia amiga corriendo hasta ella.

— ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?!, ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste eh?!, Frentezota. — Preguntó con expresión de enojo.

— Ino cerda, Llegue hace unos cuantos minutos, voy camino a la oficina del Hokage a presentarme.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

— Sakura… ¡Por Dios! — Exclamó Ino a la vez que abrazaba desesperadamente a su amiga, dos años eran realmente un castigo a su amistad. — ¡No te vuelvas a ir así de la aldea!, ¡o no te lo perdonaré! De verdad... — Dijo empezando a sentirse nostálgica y a punto de llorar.

— Oh Ino, no.. no llores — le susurraba de igual manera con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de asomarse en sus ojos.

— ¡No llores Sakura!, Tú no deberías hacerlo — Dijo en tono molesta la Yamanaka. — Después de todo, el objetivo de esa misión era para sanar tus heridas, e incluso aprender a ser feliz. Así que, ¡júrame delante de todos que no volverás a estar triste porque no lo soportaré!, Eres ahora una nueva Sakura, Una flor de Loto pura que ha florecido completamente.

— …Se los prometo chicos, soy ahora una nueva Sakura. — Prometió sonriente, su sonrisa era verdadera pero aun así vacia.

— Yo te veo igual de fea — Comentó Sai que se incorporaba a la conversación.

— … ¿Co-como Dices? — Sakura explotó ante el comentario de Su compañero Sai histérica, él y sus bromas siempre la ponían de mal humor, no entendía como Ino se había enamorado de él, era tan…— _"un momento" — _Pensó_. — "Cierto, esos dos están saliendo" — _Soltó una risita — Felicidades Sai, tienes como novia a una muy hermosa mujer, pero… ¡Sí le haces algo te mato! — Dijo en tono realmente atemorizante.

Sai hizo su sonrisa típica — No te preocupes fea, yo la cuidaré.

— Mas te vale, bien Chicos debo irme o sino Tsunade-Senju me matará a mí por no ir en primer momento a verla, vamos Naruto-kun — Se despidió de Sai e Ino continuó con su camino junto a Naruto.

— "_Vaya… pensé que Ino le diría lo de Sasuke"_ — Suspiró aliviado.

— Naruto…

— Ah, ¡¿sí?!, Sakura-chan.

— Te extrañe mucho… A todos la verdad… Cuando estuve en la aldea de las plantas deseaba mucho en querer regresar, no podía estar sin ustedes… pero, se que tomé la mejor decisión y no me arrepiento, Así que perdóname por no haberme despedido bien de ti antes de irme…

— Sakura-chan… No te preocupes… Ahora estas devuelta, y sabes se que has cambiado…

— ¿Ahora sí te parece que luzco diferente? — Preguntó sorprendida esperando a que su rubio amigo al fin notara que ella ya era toda una mujer.

— La verdad… sigues igualita, aunque algo diferente. — Sonrió.

— ¡¿Queee?! — Gritó a punto de golpearlo, el seguía siendo tan idiota como aquella vez que le dijo exactamente lo mismo. Pero se contuvo porque sin haberse dando cuenta ya estaba frente a la torre del Hokage. Tragó fuerte.

Ya es hora de dar la cara ante la situación, el haberse marchado dos años de Konoha la tenía algo constipada, ella sabía que al entrar su maestra la mataría. Sólo Kakashi y Tsunade sabían la razón por la que ella había tomado esa decisión, creía. Así que le preguntarían por sus sentimientos apenas entrara y eso la hacía sentirse preocupada, porque ella realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía.


	14. Capitulo 13 El Rescate

**Capítulo 13: El Rescate.**

En la oficina del Hokage Tsunade y Kakashi discutían como era de costumbre.

— ¡Que no!, Kakashi, has perdido la apuesta, tú mismo mandaste a Sasuke por Sakura, eres un tramposo, devuélveme mi dinero.

— ¿Estás llamando tramposo a TÚ Hokage? — Dijo el peli plateado con autoridad fingida.

— Sí claro, ahora si eres el Hokage ¿verdad?, eres un bast… — El insulto de la rubia fue interrumpido por el sonido de dos golpes secos en la puerta.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, eran ya alrededor de las 9:15 de la noche y nadie solía pasarse por las oficinas a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

— Adelante — Dijo el Hokage.

— Lady Ts-sunade…

— ¿Qué pasa Shizune?, estoy en medio de una discusión con "El Hokage" — Dijo en tono de fastidio y burla.

— Es que…

— Buenas noches Maestra Tsunade, Hokage-sama… — Dijo una voz reconocible posando en la puerta de la oficina.

Tsunade y Kakashi quedaron en blanco al escuchar esa voz proveniente de quien sería… — ¡Sakura! — Exclamaron los dos totalmente sorprendidos.

La peli rosa dio unos pasos más hasta acercarse hacia su maestra, podía notarse que estaba algo nerviosa.

— ¡Sakura!, ¿Acabas de llegar a la aldea?, ¡Por Dios que cosas digo!, ¡¿Cómo has estado Sakura?! — Preguntó en desespero la rubia abrazando a su ex alumna con mucha fuerza, era el momento más esperado por aquella mujer, Sakura no era su hija y mucho menos una pariente de ella pero era aún más que eso, fue su alumna y a pesar de todo le tomó mucho cariño y el hecho de que estuviera dos años fuera de la aldea la había deprimido un poco.

— Tsunade-Senju, ¡La extrañe mucho! — Dijo la kunoichi en brazos de Tsunade a punto de soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

— Ni hablar de Lady Tsunade, casi no dormía por lo preocupada que estaba, Sakura-chan — Comentó Shizune con una sonrisa.

— Kakashi-sama, aquí estoy, he cumplido con mi misión satisfactoriamente — Sonrió Sakura.

— Me alegra que haya sido así Sakura, y vaya que has crecido — Dijo Kakashi sorprendido como si de su propia hija se tratase.

— ¡Sakura!, ya no eres una niña, has cambiado mucho, te ves más fuerte y decida casi pareces como mi hija — Exclamó la ex Hokage con aires de superioridad.

Sakura rio, por supuesto, ya no era una niña, una niña que solo hacía llorar y lamentarse su poca habilidad, que todos sus compañeros vieron deprimirse, ha excepción de Naruto que en aquel tiempo había estado postrado en una cama del hospital. Esas cosas de las que lamentarse habían quedado en el pasado.

— Tsunade-sama, estoy muy feliz de estar de regreso a mi hogar, no hay nada más que quisiera ahora que ir con todos mis compañeros, a todos los he extrañado mucho y no se preocupe he estado entrenando estos dos últimos años, he perfeccionado algunas técnicas en mi tiempo libre — Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, y así es ella solo sonreía, era lo único que había hecho desde que llegó a la aldea, solo sonreír, ya nada importaba ella era Sakura Haruno una kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja, discípula de una legendaria Sannin, la ex Quinta Hokage, y miraría hacía el mañana con una gran sonrisa.

— Ah, Sakura escuché que aprendiste a cocinar, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Kakashi con algo de interés.

— Ah… sí por supuesto — La oji Jade respondió algo apenada y confundida.

— Oh… Entonces ¿no te molestaría traerme el almuerzo a diario, ya que como Hokage no tengo mucho tiempo para ir a comprar el mío. — Dijo con su típica voz de desvergonzado.

Sakura quedó con ojos de plato y a la vez el ceño fruncido, ah claro, ella llegaba de una misión de dos años y ahora tenía el cargo de cocinera real del 6to Hokage, que felicidad...

—Kakashi por Dios, ¿Qué no tienes a tu novia Shizune para que te haga todo el trabajo? — Preguntó la rubia con cara de fastidio.

Shizune quedó congelada y enseguida contestó totalmente desesperada — Tsu-sunade-sama, no diga esas cosas, Kakashi es el Hokage, no haga ese tipo de bromas — el rubor se le notaba hasta el cuello, ¿Cómo escaparía de esa situación?.

El peli plateado solo rio con fuerzas, su primera carcajada en todo el día, con Tsunade solo a veces es que solía divertirse.

— Bueno, ya basta de tonterías, Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte — Dijo con el tono serio Tsunade.

Kakashi y Shizune se miraron seriamente, sabían exactamente a qué se refería Tsunade, pero estaban algo preocupados por la situación.

— ¿A-algo importante Tsunade-Senju? — Para Sakura el momento se hizo levemente incomodo, algo había pasado de lo que ella debía enterarse lo cual le tomaba por sorpresa porque momentos atrás sus compañeros no le habían comentado nada sobre algo importante.

— Pero te lo diré luego, por ahora hay algo más importante que todos deben saber, justo antes de que llegaras Sakura, estaba por hablar con Kakashi sobre algo que he estado notando últimamente. — Hizo una pausa aun con la mirada seria sobre los tres presentes. — He notado que la luna está más cerca de la tierra, algo fuera de lo habitual.

En el momento tocan la puerta muy fuerte.

Kakashi suspiró —Adelante.

— Buenas noches, Sakura-chan, lamento haberte dejado sola, tuve que ir corriendo a casa a hacer algo.

— No te preocupes Naruto-kun — Dijo sonriente.

— ¡Oígan por cierto!, quería decirles que hace unos minutos pude observar que tenemos la luna más cerca de nosotros, eso no es algo normal, ¿cierto? — Dijo con un deje de preocupación.

— Es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando con los tres, antes de que interrumpieras Naruto, pero sí, tienes razón eso no es nada normal, así que por ahora estén atentos ante cualquier anormalidad, no se distraigan, cualquier cosa podría estar pasando y nosotros no estamos prestando atención.

— Sí Tsunade-sama — Asintieron todos en excepción de Naruto que aún se encontraba analizando la situación.

— Bien ya pueden retirarse todos, Sakura ¡Bienvenida nuevamente a la Aldea! — Sonrió la rubia de felicidad.

— Gracias Tsunade-Senju, Buenas noches a todos, ¡Vamos Naruto! — Dijo Sakura bostezando, no había podido comer, así que se llevaría a arrastres al rubio para que le brindara la cena, a pesar de que este ya había comido.

* * *

Mientras con Shikamaru en la Aldea de la Arena.

Él ya llevaba todo el día en Suna, había tenido un día muy agotador pero gratificante, los del concejo habían apoyado sus proyectos estratégicos de seguridad, lo más probable es que dentro de unas semanas sus proyectos estuvieran en marcha. El pelinegro no había descansado en todo el día, así que se decidió por tomar una ducha refrescante e ir a la cama, mañana ha primera hora debía volver a Konoha.

Shikamaru suspiró con alivio — Al fin podré descansar… Me pregunto si… — Dijo pensativo ya acostado en la cama.

* * *

La rubia de la Arena, Temari observaba por la ventana de su habitación de huésped, la fría noche.

— "_Algún día me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí en Konoha, las noches son tan tranquilas… hay muchas estrellas en el cielo y la arena casi no roza mi cara" —_ Pensaba a la vez que soltaba suspiros, ya era hora de dormir, y si no es porque la luna estaba tan cerca no tendría esa preocupación en su pecho, pero esta noche dormiría soñando con el hombre que le robaba el aliento.

* * *

Por otro lado El ex equipo Taka rondaba por las calles de Konoha, en excepción de Juugo, al parecer tenía otras cosas "importantes que hacer".

— Oye Suigetsu…

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó secamente el peli blanco quién devoraba unas croquetas de pollo.

— ¿No me das un poco? — Dijo con la cara de perrito tierno.

— ¿A ti? — La miró con cara de indiferencia y se rio burlonamente — No, ¿para qué?

— ¡Oye no te rías de mí!, es que gaste todo mi dinero y ahora no tengo con que comprar la cena.

— Pues quién te mandó a gastar el dinero, estúpida Zanahoria.

— ¡Eres un asqueroso pez, no debiste haber nacido! — Le gritó con la furia presente. Y a punto de abofetearle el rostro cuando vio a Naruto pasar con cierta peli rosa a unos metros de ellos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, estás loca. Ve y búscate amigas. — Dijo Suigetsu, pero quedó con las palabras en la boca porque la peli roja no se limitó a prestarle atención, solo la vio alejarse de él.

Sakura y Naruto reían recordando viejos tiempo, mientras caminaban hacía el puesto de comida favorito de Sakura, las bolas de masa hervida recubiertas con jarabe.

Ambos ya estaban sentados en la mesa del puesto de comida, pero Naruto decidió ir él a tomar la orden de la comida.

— ¡Sí, estoy muriendo de extrema hambre en estos momentos! — Exclamó la peli rosa, mientras Naruto hacía el favor de pedir la orden.

— Tú eres Sakura Haruno, ¿no?.

— Esa voz…— Murmuró la oji Jade, y de inmediato volteó a ver — Oh… T-tú eres…

— Soy Karin, ex compañera de Sasuke-kun… Digo Sasuke — Dijo en tono serio. — Nos conocimos aquella vez… Cuando querías unirte a él, y te pidió que me mataras, pero solo era una trampa…

— Sí… Lo recuerdo, pero…

— No te preocupes, no vengo a hacerte ningún tipo de daño — Dijo sonriente.

— Eso no me preocupa la verdad. — Dijo la peli rosa con tono superficial. — Entonces, a ti te gusta Sasuke-kun… ¿No?. — Sakura había dejado de llorar por el tan siquiera por escuchar su nombre, pero muchas veces le costaba pensar en él o pronunciar su nombre.

— Creo que eso ya es tiempo pasado… La verdad él siempre me rechazó, pero yo solo vengo a decirte… ¡Qué más te vale que cuides de él, por qué… por qué sino te la verás conmigo!, — Decía batiendo ambos brazos de un lado a otro.

Sakura arqueó una ceja desconcertada. — Pero él ni siquiera está aquí. — Bajó la mirada.

— Claro que sí… Él… — La peli roja enseguida fue interrumpido no intencionalmente por Naruto con dos platillos de Anko en manos.

— Eh, vaya… Karin. _"¿De qué me habré perdido?_ — Se preguntó el rubio confundido.

— Karin… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros? — Preguntó dulcemente la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?... ah… yo…

— No te preocupes, te daré mi platillo, después de todo yo ya había cenado — Insistió el rubio con una sonrisa también.

— ¿D-de verdad? — Preguntó moviendo su rostro avergonzada, en tiempo pasado habría pensado que estaría comiendo con el enemigo, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, así qué porque no intentarlo. — Esta bien — Dijo con la mirada baja y algo avergonzada.

Solo unos 10 minutos pasaron cuando Suigetsu buscaba algo preocupado a la peli roja, y se detuvo a observar en una de las ventanas de un puesto de comida, y efectivamente vio a Karin cenando con Naruto y aquella peli rosa, Eso de "¡ve y buscaste amigas!", había resultado; ahora se sentía mal por haberla tratado así, aunque ambos siempre solían pelear, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su actitud con la peli roja.

* * *

Un pelinegro agitado corría velozmente por entre los arbusto, así había estado desde que salió de la Isla de las Aves, no quería parar debía llegar lo más pronto posible aunque a pesar de ello, terminaría llegando la noche del día siguiente.

— "_Kakashi, te mataré cuando regrese, solo me has complicado más la situación" — _Pensaba y se detuvo un momento a recordar el misterioso paquete que su ex Sensei le había mandado a buscar con tanta urgencia. — _"Me pregunto que debe de contener este estúpido paquete". —_Lo observó bien pero el paquete tenía un sello de protección, que al parecer solo Kakashi podía abrir. — ¡Rayos, ese bastardo! — Dijo con expresión de enojo y continuó con su camino nuevamente.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga.

Hiashi había reunido a su hermano Hizashi, a Hanabi, Hinata y a su prometido y algunos otros del concejo, todos llevaban un buen rato sentados en esa enorme mesa, esperando a que el actual líder hablara sobre los motivos de la reunión.

— Bien. Los he reunido a todos aquí para informarles que la ascensión de Hinata será mañana mismo, pro siguiente a ello el anunció del compromiso. — Lo dijo de forma directa y fría, como no si al parecer las palabras de aquel rubio lo habían logrado intimidar el punto de adelantar exageradamente el festival.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta el mismo Hyoshi quién sonrió de lado. Algo planeaba y nadie se daba cuenta.

— Padre, Estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi puesto como Líder del Clan, pero no aceptaré mi compromiso con él. — Dijo la peli azul decidida.

— Entonces puedes olvidarte del ser la próxima líder del clan Hinata, debes acatar las reglas.

— En ese caso, sí para poder ser feliz tengo que abandonar mi puesto como líder… lo haré.

Todos se sorprendieron por tal comentario de la peli azul, y como no, ella siempre había rechazado el compromiso, pero abandonar el trono era algo realmente lamentable.

— ¡Cállate, Hinata!, no lo permitiré. — Dijo Hiashi levantándose de la mesa totalmente enojado.

— Señorita Hinata-san, cálmese un poco, sé que usted no desea este compromiso, pero planeo dar lo mejor de mí. — Dijo sonriente.

Hanabi solo lo observó arqueando una ceja — _"Que patético sujeto"._

— Señor Hiashi, lamentamos que su hija se oponga a este compromiso, usted mismo nos ha dicho que ha sido un acuerdo por lo que debe ser cumplido concretamente. Así que aceptamos su decisión de adelantar la ceremonia de ascensión de su hija mayor. Gracias por invitarnos a esta cena. Mañana debe estar listo, es el día que todos los del concejo hemos estado esperando — Decía uno de los miembros del concejo.

Todos asintieron y prosiguieron a marcharse de la mansión Hyuga, incluso Hyoshi también se había marchado, Hinata había salido corriendo y la pequeña Hanabi había ido tras ella. Quedando solo Hiashi con una lucha interna entre sus pensamientos y él.

_"Hiashi… ¿Realmente piensas obligar a tu propia hija a casarse?. ¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos?, ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que sucedió cuando ibas a ser el líder del Clan?"_ — Pensó aturdido el Hyuga.

— Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, pero esto es diferente, no quiero obligarla, solo quiero que sea una mujer fuerte — Se respondió.

_ " Entonces no quieres a tu hija tal y como es…"_

— No es eso, es solo que no me gusta que sea débil.

_"Tú hija ya no es nada débil comparado hace varios años atrás, toda esta situación que he montado es por otra razón, espero de verdad que no estar equivocándome, porque certeramente el futuro de este clan depende de mi última decisión como líder" — Continuó pensando._

En definitiva Hiashi guardaba un secreto del que no había podido superar del todo, y Hizashi estaba incluido en él.

Las horas continuaron pasando fugases, hasta que el amanecer abrió paso a la Luz del Sol.

Una peli rosa llevaba unas tres horas despierta, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, recuerdos de Sasuke venían a su mente, ella solo buscaba una razón por la que Sasuke podría amarla, pero al parecer ninguna se hacía presente. Además la noche de ayer sus padres no habían dejado de hacerle preguntas agotadoras como: ¿La pasaste bien?, ¿Te hicieron daño?, ¿Hija Te molestaron por tu frente?, ¿Nos extrañabas?, ¿Te enamoraste? Y esa fue la última pregunta que le habían podido formular ya que una venita de frustración se le había formado en la frente. Y lo único que había podido pensar en aquel momento fue "Sí mamá, me enamoré del mismo hombre, aquél que no he podido dejar de amar". Ganas no le habían faltado para decirlo en voz alta, pero después de todo a ellos jamás les importaron los sentimientos de ella.

Se hicieron las 11:20 del día.

— Bien, es hora de ir a trabajar. — Dijo mientras terminaba de lavar y guardar los utensilios que había utilizado para preparar el almuerzo ya que sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Tomó un bolso que tenía en la mesa y se dirigió hacía el hospital.

— Buenos días Tsunade-sama, estoy aquí para comenzar mi labor.

— Hola, Sakura, aun no puedo creer que ya estás aquí — Dijo sonriente, lo cual no es nada normal en ella.

— Gracias, Tsunade-sama. Por cierto, ¿ha visto a Shizune?

— Sí, está en la bodega de los medicamentos.

— Gracias, Vuelvo enseguida — Dijo la oji Jade con una sonrisa y se despidió.

Llegó hasta la dirección indicada y Shizune buscaba pensante algún tipo de medicamente especifico.

— ¡Hola Shizune!, ¿Qué haces?

— Oh, Sakura-chan hola, pues yo… Estoy buscando un medicamento para el Hokage, amaneció con resfriado. — Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

— Oh, y ¿ya pensaste en un té de hierbas?.

— Sí, pero no dio resultado. — Respondió y a la vez que tomó un medicamento que al parecer era el indicado.

— Shizune, creo tener lo indicado para Kakashi-sama, toma — le entregó el bolso que traía consigo.

— ¿Qué es?.

— Hervido de pollo. Apresúrate y entrégasela de inmediato antes de que se enfríe. — Dijo sonriente.

— P-pero el medicamento…

— Es mejor que dejes eso allí, apresúrate ve. — Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

— H-hai.

Sakura se dirigió nuevamente hacía la oficina de Tsunade, mientras que Shizune se apresuró hacia la torre del Hokage, una vez ya ahí, tocó la puerta y solo podía escuchar a Kakashi estornudar cada 2 segundos. El dio la orden y ella entró nerviosa.

— Hola Shizune, ¿Logra-aste encontr-ar el me-edi-icamento? — Dijo entre cortado, por sus constantes estornudos.

— Sí-i. Hokage-sama. — Ella colocó el bolso en el escritorio y saco el tazón de sopa que Sakura le había entregado.

— ¿Qué-e eees eso? — Preguntó observando el plato confundido.

— Es un hervido de pollo, le hará bien.

— Oh — Dijo con los ojos iluminados, ya era casi medio día así que se dispuso a probar bocado del tazón.

Shizune solo lo observaba totalmente nerviosa, ella había preferido el medicamente pero Sakura sonaba tan insistente que dudaba.

— Shizune…

— ¿Eh? ¿sí? — Preguntaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Quién hizo esta sopa?

— Bue-eno… yo…

— ¿Tú la hiciste? — Hizo una pausa — Creo que ahora sí me siento mucho mejor…

— ¿De-de verdad? — Pegunto sorprendida.

— ¡Por supuesto!, Gracias… Acabas de hacerme ver la luz.

— ¿Eh, a que se refiere Hokage-sama? — Se preocupó.

— Es un lindo detalle, sinceramente… ¿No te molestaría almorzar conmigo… desde ahora?

— ¿Co-cómo?.

— No es por el hervido, es solo que me gusta tenerte cerca.

Shizune quedó totalmente paralizada, y entonces no entendía nada, seguramente Sakura le había envenenado el platillo para que Kakashi actuara de esa forma.

— ¡Kaching! — Gritaron Tsunade y Sakura por los pasillos de la torre, para que no las escucharan. Habían estado escuchando todo tras la puerta.

— Le dije que funcionaría Tsunade-sama, Kakashi jamás se resiste a que una mujer le lleve comida. — Dijo Sakura totalmente emocionada.

— Lo sé. Esos dos tiene mucho de qué hablar — Dijo Tsunade entre risitas. — Bien, vamos ahora hay que trabajar. — Dijo con el tono de voz serio.

— sí Tsunade-sama.

Ambas se dirigieron al hospital nuevamente a comenzar con sus labores.

* * *

Y así pasaron las horas, la aldea tenía adornos muy hermosos por todas las calles, las personas sobre todo el Clan Hyuga se encontraban totalmente ocupados con los últimos preparativos del día, hoy tenía que ser el día con más historia en estos últimos años en Konoha.

— Este es el día que he estado esperando… debo usar alguna estrategia de distracción para que ella venga a mí…. — Dijo un sujeto con la sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba con Hanabi en su habitación, hoy era "ese gran día", y Natsu le había traído el vestido ceremonial.

— Oni-san, ¡No te preocupes! — Dijo Hanabi a su hermana para darle fuerzas.

Hinata miraba el suelo perdidamente entristecida. — Sí hermana… — Respondió.

Hanabi salió de la habitación, y la peli azul se alistaba para salir.

Un vestido negro ajustado y un velo negro era sinónimo de un traje ceremonial antiguo del Clan Hyuga, Era el que tenía que usar esta noche. Justo al salir de su habitación escuchó la voz de su hermana gritar, la peli azul se desesperó y corrió hacia donde creyó haber escuchado su voz, activó su Byakugan y aun así no pudo divisar nada.

Desesperadamente buscó a Natsu quién estaba amarrada y con la boca vendada en el cuarto de Hanabi. La desató lo más rápido que pudo.

— Señorita Hinata, un sujeto de extraño aspecto me atacó y se llevo consigo a Hanabi — Dijo Natsu asustada.

Hinata Corrió hasta la oficina del 6to a buscar apoyo para ir a rescatar a su hermana.

— Entonces, ¿Dices que Hanabi Hyuga fue secuestrada? — Dijo Tsunade sumamente sorprendida.

—Shizune reúne a Sakura, Sai, Naruto y el equipo de Hinata para comenzar con el operativo, ¡ahora! — Dijo Kakashi seriamente, pero Tsunade lo interrumpió.

— También reúne a los mejores ninjas AMBUS de nuestra aldea, que cubran todas las áreas de Konoha, ya mismo, ¡No puede haber ninguna zona desprotegida! — Gritó la rubia, y la peli negra asintió con prisa.

A los 10 minutos ya estaban Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba y Naruto en el oficina.

— Hinata-san, no te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermana ¡Cueste lo que cueste! — Dijo decidido y con la expresión seria.

La oji perla, solo asentía, temía por el paradero de su hermana menor.

El equipo formado recibió todas las órdenes necesarias, Sakura había sido asignada para resguardar a los aldeanos que recibieran heridas, no se sabía lo que podía pasar. Naruto junto con Hinata, Sai, Kiba y Shino fueron asignados para explorar la aldea, Hacían fuertes explosiones, en distintas áreas y debían asegurarse de que no fuera el maleante que había secuestrado a la Hyuga menor.

Cada vez se hacía más oscuro el cielo como sinónimo de que estaba llegando la noche, y la luna se comenzaba a contemplar aún más cerca. Los aldeanos desesperados se ocultaban en sus hogares y cada ninja tenía la misión de protegerlos.

Naruto y Hinata iban volando por los cielos con uno de los pájaros animados de Sai quien también iba en uno de ellos.

— Hinata-san, no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar. Es una promesa. — Le dijo el rubio muy seguro de sí.

Mientras con el Clan Hyuga.

— Deben localizarla a Hanabi Hyuga lo más pronto posible, la ceremonia no será cancelada bajo ninguna circunstancia — Dijo uno de los del concejo determinado.

Todos asintieron pero Hiashi estaba muy preocupado, era el peor padre del mundo, no podía proteger a sus hijas, solo les causaba sufrimiento.

En las puertas de Konoha se divisaba a Sasuke, respirando entre cortado, desde hace unos cuantos kilómetros antes de llegar a la aldea había sentido una extraña sensación, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar, y su sorpresa era que Konoha estaba comenzando a ser destruida por extrañas explosiones así que se apresuró rápidamente hasta la torre del Hokage.


	15. Capítulo 14 Sueños

Capítulo 14: "Sueños".

Después de una hora de buscar por los cielos Kakashi dio la orden de reintegrar nuevamente los equipos de búsqueda, por suerte Shikamaru se las había ingeniado para llegar más rápido de lo acordado a Konoha, ya que en Suna ocurrieron las mismas explosiones, y él tenía el leve presentimiento de que su aldea tampoco estaría a salvo. La mujer de la Arena, Temari no podía llegar tan rápido a su aldea, así que decidió servir de apoyo a Konoha. Más allá del secuestro de Hanabi, no se encontraba una razón lógica cercana a la luna.

— ¡Tenemos que volver a revisar por los cielos!, ¡vamos! — Exclamó el pelinegro apresurado, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sai le siguieron.

La Hyuga mayor sentía una gran preocupación por su hermana, debió haber estado con ella para evitar ese incidente pensaba, ella sabía que los del consejo del Clan no detendrían la ceremonia por ningún motivo, solo podía aferrarse a las palabras de Naruto para consolarse, ellos la encontrarían, seguro que sí.

Solo dos horas bastaron para que los del consejo obligaran a la oji perla a regresar a la mansión Hyuga a prepararse para la ceremonia, ella se había opuesto al principio, pero sin duda fue llevada a la fuerza. El Uzumaki no pudo ir tras ella, tenía una promesa que cumplir, él imploraba llegar a tiempo para impedirlo todo.

Hinata en su habitación no lograba volver a la calma, el temor de sus pesadillas había llegado, se colocó el vestido ceremonial y se veía en el espejo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

— "_No puedo dejar que mi destino me lleve con quién no deseo". — _Pensó y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos de su hogar pero todo se encontraba a oscuras, su padre no estaba en casa, debía estar intentado ayudar con la aldea, lo cual era ilógico que no estuviese presente en algo que había sido su plan desde principio, solo bastó con cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos para encontrarse con la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Allí estaba un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos blancos como la nieva, con unos ojos azul cielo muy brillantes, que la observaban. Vestía unas ropas muy extrañas, al parecer tradicionales del lugar del que provenía.

— No te asustes Hinata-san... — Pronunció el susodicho acercándose a la Hyuga.

— ¿Q-qué… quieres de mí?... no te acerques — Dijo totalmente asustada y retrocediendo.

— Calma, calma princesa… Luces muy hermosa con tu vestido ceremonial de boda.

— Ves-vestido… ¿de boda?, ¿qué quieres decir, acaso este vestido no era el…? — Murmuró aterrada, el peliblanco aun así pudo escuchar su voz.

— Ha sido el vestido ceremonial tradicional de mí Clan por muchas generaciones

— Pero… eso no puede ser posible, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Hyoshi? — Preguntó desesperada

— Él solo es fue un modo de atraerte, el verdadero murió hace varios años atrás — Respondió de la manera más normal que existía.

Ella quedó de piedra, ¿cómo es que ahora estaba pasando todo esta situación?, se comenzaba a sentir muy confundida.

—No es necesario hacer tu ceremonia de ascensión, no con este desastre — Dijo con un leve tono sarcástico. — Sí gustas podemos irnos ya

—¿Irnos?, ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó con preocupación

— Oh cierto… — Hizo una pausa el peliblanco— Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre…. Soy Otsutsuki Toneri, estamos predestinados a casarnos… Princesa

— ¿Q-qué?... yo… ¡yo no pienso ir contigo!, Sólo dime ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! — Exclamó la oji perla colocándose en posición de ataque.

— Bien princesa Hinata… creo que ya he esperado suficiente por ti, ahora es el momento, la luna está en el punto exacto, no hay manera de revertirlo, así qué vendrás conmigo quieras o no. — Sostuvo muy determinado.

Ella se atemorizó a un más, dispuesta a pelear contra ese hombre, él apareció justo al lado de ella de forma muy veloz logrando noquearla y pro siguiente a ello, Hinata ya se hallaba inocente en los brazos del peli blanco.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse más oscuro a cada minuto, El Hokage y Tsunade hablaban sin cesar de posibles causas, hasta que lo consiguieron acertar, lo más probable era que él descendiente de la sabia de los 6 caminos fuese él quien haya secuestrado a Hanabi, la luna esa era la clave.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru bajaron a tierra firme para descansar, no había señales aun y debían regresar con el Hokage para recolectar más información de ayuda.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de él pelinegro horas atrás, había dejado que se llevaran a la Hyuga mayor

— Naruto… Debemos esforzarnos más, debes impedir que Hinata-san se case, es el momento, has dejado pasar mucho tiempo y…

— Chicos… Siento un chakra algo particular, mantengan la guardia… el enemigo puede estar cerca — Alarmó Shikamaru.

— Sí… esperen… percibo el chakra de Hinata-san también — Habló el rubio.

— ¿Co-cómo?, pero… quiere decir que Hinata…

— Sí Sakura-chan, ¡ella puede estar en peligro! — Alzó la voz el Uzumaki preocupado.

— ¡Entonces vamos! — Dijo Shikamaru y Sai lo siguió con velocidad.

Los cuatro ninjas llegaron hasta el sitio en donde percibieron ambos chakras y en efecto un sujeto extraño para ellos poseía a la Hyuga en brazos.

— ¡Hinata! — Gritó Naruto.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué tienes contigo a Hinata Hyuga? — Preguntó seriamente al sujeto.

Toneri alzó la vista hacia los cuatro.

— Soy Otsutsuki Toneri. — respondió en seco

— _¿Otsutsuki tone… _¡Perteneces a la descendencia del Clan Otsutsuki! — Exclamó el Nara con la mirada fija.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¡¿Por qué no sueltas a Hinata-san?! — Preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

— Porque la princesa y yo nos casaremos… Iremos a mi hogar a consumar la ceremonia de matrimonio y así yo… destruiré este inservible planeta… Crearé una nueva descendencia, una descendencia perfecta como la que mi padre deseó.

— ¡No si yo te detengo bastardo! — Exclamó Naruto, enseguida lanzados a atacar.

— ¡Naruto ten cuidado!, chicos debemos ayudarlo. — Dijo Sakura en posición de ataque a lo igual que los dos pelinegros.

El Jinchuriki formó su rasengan junto con un clon de él, pero falló en el intento, Toneri escapó con la Hyuga sin ninguna dificultad y Naruto y los demás lo siguieron. Debían rescatar ahora a ambas Hyuga.

Los aldeanos estaban desesperados, todos estaban reunidos bajo la fortaleza de la aldea de ese modo estarían a salvo pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando meteoritos de gran tamaño comenzaban a descender a la tierra con una velocidad demasiado sorprendente, debían actuar rápido o en definitiva todos morirían en el intento.

Toneri llevó a Hinata hasta la luna, no era exactamente un lugar vacío, su mundo estaba allí plasmado, una persona normal que no poseyera habilidades ninja jamás podría encontrar tal sitio.

La adentro en un lugar oscuro y solo con un hilo de luz que se reflejaba entre las ventanas del recinto en el que formalizaría su matrimonio con la Hyuga mayor.

Ella logró despertar y cuando se percató del lugar que no era para nada conocido su preocupación de intensificó.

— ¿Do-donde está Hanabi? — Preguntó directamente al joven, debía encontrarla, sí ella se encontraba con su captor seguramente su hermana no se encontraría lejos del todo.

— Ella está bien.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Estamos en mi mundo princesa, pero ahora debemos consumar nuestro matrimonio, es el momento.

— ¿Por… porqué quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿Qué quieres de mi hermana? — Preguntaba angustiada, necesitaba aún más respuestas, si no lograba hacer algo pronto, no sabría que le depararía el futuro después.

Él sonrió con la vista baja, y luego abrió sus ojos para mirarla fijamente.

— Mi Clan debe ser honrado, como debió haber sido desde generaciones anteriores, para poder lograr el poder que necesito los ojos de tu hermana, el Byakugan, me fortalecerán para destruir este mundo sin sentido, pero antes… necesito crear una nueva generación… y tú eres muy hermosa.

Hinata se sorprendió, ahora lo entendía, sus palabras le causaban pánico.

— Tu hermana puede quedarse con nosotros — Dijo sonriente el peli blanco.

— Toneri… ¿Cómo sabes que esos son los ideales que siempre alegó tu Clan?

— Porqué sé que ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para nosotros, pero sus ideales fueron desviados…

— Yo no creo que eso haya sido de esa manera, puedes cambiar ese destino, lo que tu corazón te pida, eso es lo correcto.

— ¡Esto es lo que mi corazón me pide!, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pide el tuyo?! — Preguntó con frustración y enojo.

— Mi corazón… me pide a gritos estar con….

— He aprendido muchas cosas de ti en este último año, juntos… Es Naruto ¿no es así?, Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ¡¿Qué tiene él?! — Su enojo era aún más notable, solo quería lograr sus objetivos, un tercero no podía impedir sus planes.

— ¡Su amor!, ¡Yo tengo su amor, y es eso más valioso que cualquier otra cosa! — Exclamó una voz muy particular.

* * *

Los meteoritos comenzaban a caer con mayor velocidad, Sasuke había logrado hablar con Kakashi y los demás para mantenerse al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un meteorito de gran magnitud que iba a impactar hacia un grupo de Ambus, pero el Uchiha pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

Debía ser de apoyo para la aldea era lo menos que podía después de todo el daño que le había ocasionado a esta en el pasado. Aun así se sentía desesperado por ningún lado lograba divisar a su peli rosa, pero el sabía que ella estaría a salvo, podía cuidarse perfectamente.

* * *

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Exclamó ella corriendo hacia el rubio desesperadamente.

EL peli blanco apretó ambos puños, esto sería guerra.

— Hinata-san, ¿estás bien?... Perdóname por haber permitido todos estos años que sufrieras, fui un cobarde… yo…

— Naruto-kun, perdóname yo…

— ¡Naruto-kun!, encontramos a Hanabi, la llevaremos a salvo, encárgate de recuperar sus ojos de vuelta. — Exclamó Shikamaru en la puerta principal del recinto. — Enviaré a los demás para que te ayuden.

— ¡No te preocupes… Yo puedo contra este bastardo infeliz! — Exclamó.

* * *

Y de eso modo así fue, Naruto había logrado destruir a Otsutsuki, había sido algo realmente terrible y difícil, pero lo había logrado y todo por el amor de su amada Hinata hacia él, y el amor que él sentía hacia ella. Era su deseo mantenerla a salvo hasta el final.

Ambos se encontraban camino a la aldea, los demás se habían adelantado para estabilizar a Hanabi medicamente quién se encontraba débil.

— Hinata-san… debo admitir que sentí celos al verte con ese tipo como tu prometido — confesó apenado y sobándose la cabeza.

— Yo… ¿Naruto-kun?, ¿co-como obtuviste esa bufanda? — Dijo señalando la larga bufanda roja en su cuello, probablemente la había tenido allí y no se había percatado de ello durante la pelea.

— ¡Ah!, ¿Esto?, pues es mía… se debió haber caído de tus manos cuando Toneri te llevaba cautiva por el bosque. — Dijo apenado.

— ¿Te gusta Naruto-kun?

— Mucho Hinata-san, de hecho… tú me gustas.

— Naruto-kun… yo…

— No Hinata-san, tú has hablado todo este tiempo, es mi turno de decir lo que debí haberte dicho tiempo atrás — Dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió preocupada.

— Yo… me siento muy arrepentido de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo creo que entendí que el corazón es el que manda, él te lleva hacia el verdadero destino, y no lo que te imponen por obligación. Quizá jamás me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, y tarde mucho en entenderlo, pero ya hace tiempo que siento muchas cosas por ti, sentimientos que jamás había sentido, sentimientos que son totalmente irremplazables…

Él Hizo una pausa, el viento soplaba entre las copas de los arboles a su alrededor, la única testigo era la luna y el palpitar de sus corazones.

— Quizás a lo mejor esto no es suficiente para ti, pero no hay nada más que deseo y… es pasar todo el resto de mi vida contigo… contigo Hinata-san, ¡no te alejes de mí!, te quiero cerca como siempre lo habías estado, yo prometo estar a tu lado y no fallarte de nuevo.

— Na-naruto-kun… esto… es justo lo que siempre he soñado…

— Tú eres lo que siempre había soñado… — él rubio tomó a la Hyuga lentamente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y poso sus labios junto con los de ella, era como besar a una nube, suave y cálida, ella lo correspondió con todo el amor guardado, ella siempre lo amaría a él pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Hiashi los esperaba entristecido y cabizbaja.

— Hinata, hija…

— Padre…

— Naruto… Quiero pedirles disculpas a ambos…

— Señor Hiashi…

— Me comporte como un mal hombre, y sobre todo como un mal padre… Pensé que hacia lo correcto alejándolos para que Hinata pudiera ser una persona fuerte y dejar de preocuparse por ti.

— Padre… pero…

— Hija, hace mucho tiempo mi hermano Hizashi y yo, éramos los siguientes en ser ascendidos como líder del clan, pero solo uno podía ser el líder, ese desde luego fui yo, debía casarme con una mujer que mi hermano amo desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando se enteró de que nos casaríamos hizo todo lo que había estado en sus manos para que eso no sucediera, yo me enamoré de ella y ella de mí, estuvo un tiempo haciéndose pasar por mí, llegó a conseguir que los del concejo deshicieran el compromiso para ella se pudiera casar con él, ocasionando que tu madre sufriera, hasta que un día él consiguió a su amor verdadero y las cosas se solucionaron… y ahora al parecer Toneri tomó mis recuerdos usándolos de modo contrario y me encerró en una manipulación en la que los del concejo inclusive estaban.

— Pero… aun así no es justificación… — Dijo el rubio

— Lo sé, solo quiero decirles que al principio yo no lo entendía pero mi corazón me había pedía que debía proteger a esa mujer con toda mi vida, era a quién amaba y debía luchar contra los obstáculos, y es lo mismo ahora, no quería aceptar que debía entenderlo y ahora lo sé… Y estoy dispuesto a aceptar su compromiso.

La peli azul se sorprendió con tales palabras, no dudo en ir a abrazar a su padre con tanta felicidad.

— ¿Un… compromiso? — Naruto tragó saliva.

* * *

La catástrofe había acabado todos los de la Aldea observaron como la luna volvía a su sitio.

Luego amaneció, una peli rosa despertó, había tenido ese sueño nuevamente, ¿hace cuánto que no soñaba con él?, se preguntó.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ella se dirigió al hospital a ayudar con las personas que habían sufrido algún trauma físico la noche anterior.

— ¡Buenos días Sakura! — Saludó su ex maestra.

— Buenos días Tsunade-sama, me alegro de que todo haya pasado ya…

— Sakura, ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa a descansar?, has de estar muy agotada y…

— No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, estoy bien... aun así no podía dormir y debía tener algo con que mantenerme ocupada — Dijo con una sonrisa

— Aun lo amas, ¿no es asi?...

— Yo…

— Sakura, el verdadero amor siempre permanecerá, no es algo de lo que tú puedas deshacerte tan fácilmente…

— Pero… ¿y si es algo de lo que no puedo dejar de vivir, algo vacío?

— Tú no eres la única que no puede dejar de vivir, yo lo sé.

— _¿Qué no soy la única?_... Tsunade-sama, pero yo…

— No digas nada Sakura, ve a descansar o conocerás mi furia — Dijo con la mirada amenazadora.

— Rayos… está bien… ¡Hasta luego Tsunade-sama!

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea, observaba a los Shinobi reconstruir las partes dañadas y derrumbadas por las explosiones.

— "_Necesito una respuesta a mis sueños… Pero…"— _los pensamientos de la oji Jade fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ino, quién la llamaba entusiasmada.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura! Ven pasa. — Dijo la rubia invitándola a la floristería.

— ¡Ino! — Exclamó feliz. — ¿Cómo has estado?... nec-cesito preguntarte algo.

— ¿Algo?... adelante frentezota — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Verás… Cuando regresé a la aldea Tsunade-sama dijo que debía decirme algo importante… y luego yo vuelvo a tener ese sueño del que te había hablado por cartas, ¿Lo recuerdas?...

— sí, sí… lo recuerdo… — Dijo mordiéndose el labio levemente.

— ¿Sucede algo Ino?... ¿Hay algo de lo que yo deba saber? — Preguntó con preocupación.

* * *

En la torre del Hokage.

— Sasuke… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? — Preguntó un peli plateado sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

El susodicho lo miró fulminante.

— ¿Bien?... Aquí está su estúpido paquete. — Dijo sacándolo con una mano de su capa.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

— No es mio.

— ¡¿Qué no?!

— Por supuesto qué no… ese paquete te pertenece a ti.

— ¿cómo dice?, está sellado, solo usted lo puede abrir. — Dijo con la expresión de enojo.

— Así es. Solo yo podía abrirlo, ¿Te imaginas que solo tú hubieses podido?, no quería correr el riesgo de que no regresaras a la aldea. — Dijo sonriente.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

— Buen punto.

Su ex maestro deshizo el sello y le entregó de vuelta el paquete.

— Tómalo Sasuke. Lamento no habértelo dicho en estos años, pero creo que ya es el momento.

¿Qué dice?

— Perteneció a tu familia por muchas generaciones, pero cuando tus padres murieron unos maleantes habían tomado sin permiso esa pertenencia tan sagrada para tu Clan; realmente me costó mucho recuperarlo. Ve y ábrelo en tu casa. — Culminó y sobo su cabellera con su mano.

— Hpm, Gracias.

* * *

— ¿Entonces Ino?, respóndeme — Dijo la peli rosa con leve frustración.

La Yamanaka se encontraba nerviosa, ¿Cómo se lo diría?, entonces vio a su salvación caminar frente a ella. — Sakura… ¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas por ti misma?.

— ¿Qué dices Ino? — Dijo con una vena en la frente.

— Si, si… ¡ve!. — la rubia empujaba con las manos por la espalda a su amiga para sacarla de la tienda con desespero.

— Pe-pero ¿A dónde demonios se supone que iré Ino cerda?

— ¿Recuerdas el bosque que está a unos metros de la entrada de la aldea?

— Sí, por donde está esa banca…

— ¡Sí esa misma!, ve allí.

— Pero ¿y luego que debo hacer?

— ¡solo espera allí! — Cerró la puerta de la floristería y tomó

O apresurada el teléfono celular,

— ¿Aló?, ¿Sai?

— Hola, Ino ¿Cómo…

— Sai, ¡necesito tu ayuda!

— Eh, bien dime — Dijo asustado.

— Necesito que distraigas a….

La rubia le dio todas las indicaciones al pelinegro, mientras Sakura caminaba totalmente confundida y enojada por la actitud de su amiga.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?... ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama e Ino no quieren decirme nada?... ash… que frustrante… Mejor me apresuro, ojala valga la pena.


	16. Capítulo 15 Decisión

Capítulo 15: "Decisión".

Sasuke de dirigía caminado en dirección a su casa, pero sus pensamientos cada vez lo iban envolviendo más y más perdidamente en sus dudas, era el momento ya de aclarar las cosas con Sakura, aquella mujer con la que no había cruzado miradas desde que había ocurrido lo del descendiente de la sabia de los 6 caminos, tal vez él si la había visto a lo lejos, pero ella no a él por lo visto.

Entonces no podía formular una respuesta lógica a sus preguntas internas, él la había visto tan distante, claro que no significaba que ella estuviese deprimida, o eso es lo que él creía.

Llegó hasta su hogar, a punto de entrar volvió a observar ese paquete en manos que no había desenvuelto, no se había fijado pero tenía cierto peso, al parecer algo muy valioso del que él nunca se había enterado, eso solo le hizo pensar en su pasado… en su familia, claro el hecho de que él había tomado su camino de redención hace dos años atrás no quería decir que ese había sido un modo de superar aquella perdida… aquella que esperaba en un futuro consolidar pero… para llegar hasta ese punto él debía tomar una decisión.

— Hpm. — Musitó mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se dirigía a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

Se encaminó a su habitación con aquel paquete que no había soltado en ningún momento, tomó un respiro y se sentó a un lado de su amplia cama y prosiguió a desenvolver el paquete con cierta duda, pero ya qué, sí el Hokage le había dicho con tanta insistencia que pertenecía a él, no tenía por qué darle mil vueltas al asunto.

Del paquete sacó una caja de madera barnizada color marrón oscuro con ciertos diseños muy antiguos con el sello de su clan de hierro incrustado, la abrió con cautela, esta poseía en la parte superior un espejo en el que se reflejaron sus ojos sorprendidos, lo que encontró allí fue algo que lo dejó totalmente atónito, el símbolo de su destino.

Pero el Uchiha sintió una presencia dentro de su habitación, así que no bajo la guardia para nada, Solo un par de segundos bastaron para que el sujeto presente saliera de uno de los rincones oscuros de esta.

— Sai… — pronunció el Uchiha con cierta expresión fulminante. — ¿Qué haces aquí?.

El pintor solo lo observó con seriedad mientras se acercaba a este.

— Tengo un mensaje para ti. — logró sonreír.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Sasuke desconcertado, ¿Cómo rayos Sai se atrevía a entrar a su hogar y más aun sin permiso?, su plan ya había culminado desde hace mucho ya.

— Me han pedido que te informe que debes ir a la entrada de la Aldea. Asegúrate de llegar lo más pronto posible, algo importante te espera. — Continuó sonriendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— Ah y lamento haber entrado sin tu permiso, había olvidado algunos pergaminos y objetos de valor que me pertenecen.

— ¿En mi habitación? — Dijo aun con el entrecejo fruncido el portador del Sharingan.

Sai solo lo observó sin expresión, y desapareció sin más de la habitación.

La mirada profunda de Sasuke rondó por toda la habitación hasta dejar de sentir la presencia de Sai en ella. Pensó solo por unos segundos y se dirigió hasta aquél lugar con rapidez.

•••

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en un puesto de comida al aire libre, hablando muy concentradamente, respecto a su relación y lo que le dirían al Kazekage, pues el pelinegro está dispuesto a comprometerse con su amada problemática aunque ella no lo supiera y no quería que se presentara ningún inconveniente, después de todo él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, así tuviera que luchar día con noche y dejar de ser el vago.

— No te preocupes Nara, no veo problema alguno por él que Gaara deba molestarse. ¿Pero que de quieres hablar con él con tanta urgencia? — Preguntó con cierta curiosidad la rubia de la Arena.

— No es nada, sólo que… — Esté sintió como el viento se alzaba por detrás de sus espaldas al ver al Uchiha caminar casi que corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar hacia su alrededor — Hum, ya es el momento — dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Temari.

— ¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru? — Preguntó ella con asombro, también al ver la escena del Uchiha.

— Empaca tus cosas, iremos a la Aldea de Arena, debemos estar en menos de 3 días allá. — Dijo con determinación, mientras se levantaba de la silla y su querida rubia hacia muecas intentando entender la situación.

•••

Sakura por otro lado caminaba con algo de desánimo por la aldea en dirección a aquella banca en la que por última vez había jurado dejar de llorar de dolor por aquél hombre que en sus pensamientos se cruzaba, sin darse cuenta ya estaba ella ahí, miró a su alrededor pero todo se encontraba silencioso sin olvidar que nevaba y el frio la acorralaba.

— Demonios, como pude olvidar ponerme ropa de exterior. — Dijo soltando una rabieta mientras intentaba con ambas manos calentarse un poco los brazos. Solo llevaba puesto su suéter color verde manzana y sus pantalones rosa pálido.

Ella continuaba esperando de espaldas con vista a la entrada de la Aldea, pudiendo notar que ni siquiera los ninja que cuidan la entrada se encontraban allí.

Esa fría tarde que por la insistente nevada se notaba el cielo de un azul oscuro. Se encontraba ella alrededor del viento influyendo en su cuerpo, lo que hacía que su piel se aterciopelara soltando escalofríos continuos. Estaba sola. Hasta que su cuerpo sintió recorrer una sensación cálida que la embargaba. Un calor abrazador.

— Esa sensación… — murmuró sorprendida, al sentir otro cuerpo junto al de ella a sus espaldas. Aquella sensación que desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de presenciar, le comenzaba a adormecer el corazón, esa sensación de la que su cuerpo no le permitía articular movimientos certeros, ni palabras, esa que sentía cada vez que… — Sasuke… kun — pronunció al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo con temor hacia el sujeto a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo se congeló, y no precisamente por el frio que hacía. Sino porqué a quedarse mirando aquellos ojos que tanto anheló, su respiración se entrecortó, causando un revuelo en su interior. Ella continuaba inmóvil pero su corazón latía con una fuerza impresionante, tanto que, temía de presenciar un paro cardiaco en ese mismo instante.

— …Sakura.

Escuchó ella pronunciar de los labios de ese hombre que tanto le había hecho falta. No apartaba los ojos de él en ningún instante, solo podía observar la profundidad que irradiaba esos oscuros ojos.

Solo el silencio se hacía presente.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. — dijo el pelinegro, aun tomándola con ambos brazos cálidos. Pero ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido decir tal idiotez?, hace dos años que no se veían y lo único que hacía era decirle eso, luego de tantas cosas por las que ella pasó por su culpa.

Aun así sus pensamientos de reproche se vieron interrumpidos al ver el rostro de la kunoichi, esos rasgos de mujer. Su belleza incomparable, su delicada piel suave como la seda, sus labios con él tenue brillo de la Luna y esos ojos que irradiaban un brillo tan inocente y lleno de ilusión. Jamás la olvidaría como en su niñez, no querría jamás perder de vista esos ojos que le hacían soñar. Que lo envolvían inconscientemente.

La peli rosa reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, y sin embargó sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, no existía regla. Ambos sentía sus respiraciones agitadas, y fue allí donde ella se dio cuenta de que esto no era uno de sus sueños y mucho menos un trance en el que estuviese atrapada, porque podía escuchar el corazón del Uchiha palpitar al unísono con el de ella. Aunque admitía que era un trance estar perdida en la mirada de esos ojos negro azabache.

— …S-sí Sasuke-kun — respondió ella aun sin dejar de mirarle.

El Uchiha la tenía allí en frente de él, pero ¿y ahora que se supone que debería hacer?, estuvo pensando en sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo que su adolorido corazón le dictaba, las estupideces que había estado haciendo, las cartas que había leído, pero en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar sobre las cosas que le diría a la peli rosa, sinceramente solo unas veces llegó a pensar que del hecho del que él no la mereciera ella podría incluso haberlo dejado de querer, pero para eso estaba él ahí, para saber justo ahora lo que ella sentía por él.

— ¿Cu-cuando regresaste… Sasuke-kun? — preguntó ella con un leve balbuceo, si no era menos ella estaba sintiendo los brazos del Uchiha que segundos atrás la había abrazado, algo que él jamás habría hecho, así que eso le hacía cuestionarse millones de preguntas en su interior.

— Hace 2 años atrás Sakura — respondió el con cierto tono de tranquilidad mientras miraba esos ojos color Jade, esos ojos que de niños siempre le había llamado la atención.

Ella se sorprendió al instante, Sasuke solo pudo sentir como ella apretada fuertemente sus puños, parecía que iba a llorar en ese preciso momento.

No podía formular ninguna palabra se había quedado completamente de piedra ante tal confesión.

— ¿Sabes que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? — preguntó él mirándole a los ojos.

Ella solo lo continuó mirando esperando una respuesta, ella desde luego no lo sabía pero al parecer todos los de la Aldea sí, tal vez si se lo hubiesen mencionada en esas cartas hace dos años atrás ella…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Sasuke la tomó de los brazos y la contrajo a su cuerpo, dándole un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, era algo necesario para ambos, mientras que este le susurró al oído.

— He intentado cumplir mi promesa. — Dijo mientras la abrazaba con todas la fuerzas que había almacenado todo este tiempo, no quería soltarla y mucho menos dejarla ir, deseaba que este momento no acabara, porque con ella podía dejar de sentirse sumido en la oscuridad.

Sakura no lo entendía, el Uchiha lo había tomado a pecho aquella promesa, "_Te buscaré cuando regrese". _Pero ¿Por qué?. Se preguntaba mientras correspondía aquel abrazo tan inesperado, dos abrazos en una sola noche, eso sí que era una sorpresa, sumado a las palabras de su eterno amor, en definitiva ella sentía que estaría a punto de un paro cardiaco o de desmayarse.

— Estuve esperándote… y ahora que estás aquí, no pienso volver a marcharme, así que espero que tú tampoco lo hagas — Dijo con determinación, y enseguida se alejó algo brusco de los brazos de la Haruno, al parecer había recordado algo.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Tú de verdad… pensé que jamás te volvería a… ver — Decía pero sus lágrimas que pronta se aproximaban le comenzaban a ahogar las palabras.

Continuaba nevando pero ese no era motivo para no continuar con él tan inesperado reencuentro entre ambos. El azabache sacó de su capa aquél pequeño cofre de hace unos momentos atrás y sin más tomó de este una cadena muy fina con el emblema de él Clan Uchiha como dije.

La oji Jade quedó inmovilizada al observar aquella preciada prenda en manos del pelinegro, quién comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente.

— Solo tengo una pregunta para ti Sakura. — Dijo él mirándola nuevamente a sus hermosos ojos Jade que brillaban con algo de confusión.

La kunoichi asintió con temor y nervios ligados en su interior.

— ¿Tú te fuiste para olvidarte de mí? — preguntó el ojos azabache con seriedad, sonaba algo egoísta preguntar sí la otra persona desconocía sus sentimientos, pero él era directo y quería saberlo.

— Sasuke… yo… — pronunciaba cabizbaja y él comenzaba a dudar. Ella comenzó a derramar las lágrimas — Yo sólo me fui porqué soy una cobarde y necesitaba dejar de sentir este dolor en mi pecho que no podía evitar día y noche… necesitaba dejar de ser una molestia para las personas. — continuaba llorando.

— y ¿lo has logrado? — preguntó él aunque sabía que antes había dicho que solo sería una pregunta, la duda lo comenzaba a carcomer por dentro, necesitaba respuestas, solo así podría dar él siguiente paso que tanto le había costado aceptar.

Ella le miró con cierta tristeza y con gotas de agua tibias que caían en por sus mejillas.

— No. — Dijo en seco — Solo he logrado continuar amándote más — continuó con la mirada fija.

Sasuke quedó con la expresión algo sorprendido, no sabía si eso le alegraba o le hacía sentir aún más dolor por parte de la peli rosa.

— Sé que sólo te hago sentir nada más que agradecimiento. — dijo ella secando sus lágrimas, para luego sentir como él también con una mano le ayudaba a secarlas también.

— No digas eso más. — Ella continuó paralizándose con tal acción. — Sé que yo jamás merecería ni una pequeña ilusión de tú amor, ni tu merecerías a un hombre tan detestable como yo — recalcó — pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro y es que… "Te amo".

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo.

— y no existe otra palabra que pueda transmitirte mis sentimientos de algún modo. — continuó.

— ¿Co-como…?

— Pero si acciones que transmitan mis sentimientos… — él deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Sakura hasta su cuello que en segundos atrás había continuado allí, y con la mano que poseía la cadena se ayudó a colocársela, teniendo ella la mirada muy sorprendida. Un detalle del que él Uchiha desde el primer momento que lo tuvo supo qué hacer con este. El símbolo de amor de su Clan.

— Quiero que lo conserves… Así todos sobran que me perteneces — pronunció. La tomó de los hombros, él no dudaría más de los sentimientos que ella sentía hacía, ella siempre lo había amado, siempre le había manifestado su eterno amor, solo un idiota lo duraría, pero él se había prometido ya no hacerlo nunca más.

— Sasuke-kun… — continuó llorando, mientras embozaba una sonrisa, al parecer de felicidad, cualquier persona diría que este era el día más feliz de Sakura en su corta vida.

El azabache no necesitaba razones para amarla, solo sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella le ocasionaba grandes esperanzas de llegar hasta el final, sin importar qué ella siempre le había intentado llevar por el camino de la felicidad, ahora era el momento de él para aceptarlo.

— Gracias… — Dijo pero sonaba más a un perdón por su parte, con una sonrisa ladina, que a cualquier mujer le haría suspirar, deslizó su mano hasta la nuca de su compañera y la atrajo hacia él con un delicado y profundo beso, lleno de alegría, esperanzas, sueños, pasión y sobre todo Amor.

•••

El Hokage había citado con mucha urgencia a todos los Sensei y sus respectivos equipos, a la oficina de la Torre Hokage. En excepción de Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari quienes habían pedido un permiso especial para irse ese mismo día a Sunagakure.

Todos se observaban con asombro y uno que otros con temor, al ver a Kakashi tan callado, casi que inmóvil, hasta que entró Shizune apresurada con varios papeles en manos y acompañada de una Tsunade con la sonrisa más esplendorosa que alguna vez pudo haber mostrado.

— Muy bien — dijo el peli plateado una vez que Shizune dejo en la mesa de escritorio aquellos papeles. — A todos los he reunido aquí para darles una importante noticia. Gracias a la fiel lucha y a la determinación de nuestro hiperactivo número uno de la Aldea, Naruto… será el próximo Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre la hoja — Dijo levantándose del escritorio y con el tono de satisfacción más grande que había sentido antes.

— ¡Felicidades Naruto Uzumaki! — decían las voces de sus compañeros con tono de alegría, otros abrazándole, pero este solo estaba allí inmóvil como si apenas pudiera percatarse de las palabras de su ex–Sensei.

El rubio embozó una enorme sonrisa, aquella que siempre mantenía vivo su corazón de esperanza, aquella que siempre había querido mostrar cuando su sueño por fin se hiciera realidad, con tanto esfuerzo, él lo había logrado.

Todos sonrieron al verlo tan sorprendido, pero se los esperaban, después de todo aquel rubio había sido quien había salvado sus vidas veces innumerables, y la única forma de agradecerles era sirviéndole a su nuevo líder.

— Chicos, estoy muy contento — dijo con tono de alegría — Para celebrar los invitaré a todos a celebrar en Ichiraku ramén, ¡Yo invito! — Exclamó muy lleno de felicidad.

Todos gritaron con unísono.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, que emoción poder celebrar como en los viejos tiempos y apunto de levantarse Shizune colocó sobre la mesa montañas de papeleo que al parecer retrasados, El peli plateado puso cara de póker face en el acto. Suspiró con pesar.

— Yo puedo acompañarle — se ofreció Shizune y sonrió amablemente.

El Hatake la observó sorprendido, pero alegre por su decisión.

— Gracias Shizune — sonrió.

Tsunade observó la situación con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya que ustedes no pierden el tiempo — comentó Tsunade mientras se marchaba junto con los demás — Yo si me voy.

Shizune miró a Kakashi medio inmóvil y roja de nervios.

•••

Todos yacían en el puesto de Ichiraku ramén, sonrientes, enloquecidos y emocionados.

— Oigan, ¿Dónde rayos se metieron Sakura y Sasuke? — preguntó Kiba extrañado, ya que ambos son los compañeros de equipo del rubio y no estuvieron presentes desde él anuncio en la torre del Hokage.

Sai e Ino se miraron sonrientes, al parecer había dado resultado, y de ese modo lo confirmaron al ver los susodichos llegar tomados de la mano.

— Aquí estamos — dijo Sakura entrando junto a Sasuke al puesto de comida.'

— ¡Teme, Sakura-chan!, qué bueno que están de vuelta, tengo algo muy importantes que decirles — Exclamó Naruto emocionado.

— Felicidades Dobe, te lo mereces. — dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?, ¿ya lo sabían? — preguntó sorprendido.

— De hecho sí Naruto-kun, se supone que yo sería quién te llevaría a la torre del Hokage pero… — decía la kunoichi con un leve sonrojo.

— Ah ya veo… pues no importa — sonrió — Tengo que hacerles otro anuncio importante. — Dijo tomando la mano de su novia Hinata.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, hasta incluso Teuchi había dejado de cocinar para escuchar atentamente al rubio.

— ¡Hinata-san y yo nos vamos a casar! — Dijo con un fuerte tono de voz. Para ambos las grandes noticias no se hacían esperar, ya que Hiashi había decidido que él día del matrimonio, Hinata sería ascendida como líder del Clan, pero con la nueva noticia ahora el nombramiento del 7to Hokage sería el mismo día al parecer.

Ino fue la primera en saltar de emoción hacia los futuros esposos y brindarles todo el apoyo y felicidades del mundo a ambos, y luego continuaron todos los demás en secuencia.

Nada podía arruinarles la felicidad a ambos. Naruto Uzumaki por fin había logrado su objetivo, y estaba seguro de que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos como toda la aldea lo estaba.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? — Preguntó Ino a sus compañeros.

— Shikamaru está en estos momentos viajando junto con Temari a la Aldea de la Arena para pedir su mano a Gaara. — Respondió Chōji al lado de Karui su novia.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó la Yamanaka muy sorprendida — ¡Ese Nara no me dijo nada!

Sai solo sonrió abrazando a su alma gemela, y nadie lo dudaría, ellos dos siempre soltaban comentarios bien insinuantes y del mal gusto a todos sus compañeros, ambos eran tal para cual.

Tenten y Lee, sonreían amenamente, a pesar de la pérdida de su preciado compañero, Ella hablaba con los demás sobre su nuevo objetivo, el obtener su propio negocio de armas ninja, esa era su pasión y tal vez alguna vez deseo algo más con quién ya no estaba en este mundo pero seguiría con su legado y era proteger a sus compañeros y amigos.

•••

En la oficina del Hokage.

— Gracias por quedarte a acompañarme, debiste haberte ido a celebrar con los demás — decía Kakashi mientras firmaba varios papeles.

— Esta bien, estoy bien así — comentó la pelinegra.

Kakashi la miró y sonrió.

— Sabes… como premio, te dejaré ver mi rostro — Dijo él, sonriente y de forma seductora.

Shizune solo quedó paralizada.

•••

Tsunade hablaba muy concentrada con el Ex equipo Taka, quienes le hablaban de todas las terribles cosas que hacía Orochimaru, hasta incluso sus locuras más íntimas.

Karin se apartó un momento del grupo para ir a encontrarse con Sakura y Sasuke quién solo mantenía una expresión seria pero llena de felicidad.

— Hola… Quiero… desearles mucha suerte y felicidad — dijo con cierta pena y balbuceo.

Sakura la observó sorprendida, y el Uchiha solo asintió.

— Je, je, quiero darles mis agradecimientos… Ahora me retiro, seguro ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. — Dijo fugaz y se marchó del lugar.

— Vaya… Tu ex compañera es muy agradable Sasuke-kun — Comentó la oji Jade mirando el rostro de su amado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, de verdad Sakura no tenía ni la más minima idea de qué era viajar con ella y esos dos.

— Ella dijo que quería hablar contigo.

— ¿conmigo?

— sí, ella quiere que le des consejos… ya sabes — dijo Sasuke un tanto incómodo.

— ¿Qué? Pero por que no me dijo nada…. — peguntó Sakura sonriendo. Y entonces lo entendió — Suigetsu — pronunció.

— Sakura… No te alejes jamás de mí.

— Sasuke…

— Perdonam… — dijo el azabache, pero Sakura colocó su dedo en sus labios.

— Shhhh… no digas nada, ya nada importa Sasuke-kun, ahora estamos en el presente, y eso es lo que importa. — sonrió mientras tocaba con su mano el dije de su collar.

~•~

Hola amigos lectores, he aquí yo con un anuncio importante para ustedes, como podrán haber notado este es el cap;itulo final de mi fic :'(

Pero tengo una noticias que darles, decidí hacer un final alternativo para colocar aquellas cosas que faltaron termianar en el anime, por ejemplo el viaje de Shika y Tema para a suna, la boda de Naruto y Hinata, entonces yo quiero invitarles a que ustedes sean parte de este final tambien, lo unico que deben hacer es sugerir que cosas quieren que lleve el proximo cap, por ejem, alguna pareja como SuiKarin, KonoHana, entre otros, ustedes solo cm=omenten, que tal les parecio el reecuentro SasuSaku y su aporte para el siguiente capitulo, les mando un abrazo a Tod s, y espero leer sus reviews pronto. Bye~. (se va a un rincon a llorar desquciadamente por el final).


	17. Capítulo 16 Epilogo

**Este epilogo, está dedicdo a Todos los lectores que siguieron semana por semana esta historia. ¡Gracias!.**

Capítulo 16: "Epilogo".

En Konoha ha pasado al menos un mes después de lo ocurrido con Toneri, al parecer las cosas marchaban perfectamente, excepto por un hiperactivo rubio nervioso, dentro de unas semanas más sería su boda con Hinata Hyuga, quién se había convertido en la líder de su clan, de hecho Hiashi tuvo que adelantar en definitiva la ceremonia, los del consejo ya no podían continuar esperando más, pero "para nada que ese el problema", sino es porque Naruto estaba a un paso minúsculo de ser Hokage también sería ahora desposado, entonces, ¿Cuál de las dos situaciones le atemorizaba más?.

Por otro lado Sakura iba camino a un lugar en específico después de haber quedado en encontrarse con Karin, en realidad no es que ahora eran intimas amigas, pero si para la peli rosa le era útil ayudar a la Uzumaki, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo sin importar que, excepto por…

-Flash Back-

Dos kunoichis de unos 20 años se encontraban hablando en un pequeño café de la Aldea.

— Bien Karin, Sasuke-kun me comentó que necesitas de mi ayuda, ¿cierto? — dijo la ninja medico más popular de la aldea a la susodicha.

— Shh…. — susurró Karin poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la peli rosa, quien se encontraba algo desconcertada.

La peli roja observó a todos lados para confirmar que nadie las escuchaba.

— Debemos ir a otro lugar, Suigetsu debe de estar rondando por la aldea y no quiero que esté aquí — Susurró nuevamente mientras halaba del brazo a Sakura.

— "Bien esto sí que es raro… y quién lo diría" — Pensó Sakura con el ceño fruncido y era arrastrada por Karin a toda velocidad.

Una vez ya en un sitio bastante alejado de la incertidumbre Karin bajó su cabeza con vergüenza.

— ¿No es que no querías ser vista y escuchada por Suigetsu?, ¡pero luego me arrastras por toda la Aldea, siendo nada discreta! — exclamó la kunoichi de ojos jade con una leve expresión de frustración.

— L-o… lo siento, yo… — murmuró ella pero aun cabizbaja.

— Está bien, está bien… Ahora puedes decirme ¿Por qué estas así? — Dijo acercándose a ella con confianza.

Karin alzó el rostro algo ruborizada y temblorosa.

— Etto… yo…

— Vamos confía en mí.

— …¡Quisiera que el idiota de Suigetsu dejara de ser tan animal conmigo! — Exclamó cerrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza.

— Bueno…

— ¡Sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien… después de todo aun somos un equipo y todo lo demás, pero no deja de frustrarme la vida!

Sakura solo parpadeaba y escuchaba atentamente los gritos de la kunoichi.

— ¡He intentado ser su amiga, o el intento de eso, pero ese espécimen de quinta es tan… arrr, a veces lo odio por ser tan obstinante, se comporta como basura, y cree que por convertirse en charquito de agua se salva!, es tan asqueroso que a veces y si es necesario es capaz de nadar en su propio…

— Ya, ya está bien, podemos dejarlo hasta ahí — Dijo la peli rosa rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Karin volvió a bajar su cabeza hacia el suelo.

— Podemos hacer que logres ser su amiga naturalmente Karin, pero… primero deberíamos empezar por dejar los insultos a un lado ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué?, pero esa es la única forma que tengo para defenderme de la basura que dice sobre mí.

— ¿Y… tienes idea de quién comenzó todo este lío?

— Bueno… la verdad desde que Sasuke-kun… ejem… nos integró como equipo… Suigetsu siempre me cayó de la patada… ¡Solo porque me sentía atraída por Sasuke, y a él no le hacía caso en sus estupideces….!, pero… — suspiró — Sasuke-k… siempre estaba pendiente de otras cosas… por eso ese patán de agua se burlaba de mí, Ah, ¡Pero el Uchiha jamás le hizo caso a ninguna mujer que se apareciera en el camino, por eso siempre tuve la esperanza de… pero de nuevo él, metiéndose en mi camino con sus palabrotas.

La kunoichi quedó totalmente inmóvil al escuchar la historia de Karin… — "Entonces Sasuke-kun… jamás ha estado con otra mujer…" — pensaba con la expresión algo difícil de comprender. De hecho Karin había podido en lo que se dice "compartir" durante mucho más tiempo con Sasuke y junto a su equipo, por eso es que Sakura atinaba a que la peli roja sabía más acerca del azabache en cuestión… todas aquellas cosas de las que ella jamás pudo aprender de él por ya no estar en la aldea. Quizá él ayudar a Karin sí traía algún tipo de beneficio.

— Sakura… hasta ahora ese hombre con dientes puntiagudos sigue comportándose tan… ash.

— Bien Karin, solo tengo una pregunta para ti antes de continuar…

— Sí adelante…

— …. ¿Alguna vez Sasuke… ¡quiero decir, ignora eso! — Sakura bajó su cabeza apenada — Etto…

— Ehm… ¿Querías preguntarme algo sobre Sasuke?, adelante, se casi todo sobre él… porque desde luego, lo demás lo sabes tú.

— Ah… no, yo… Bueno yo solo quiero saber…

— Verás… Sasuke-kun, después de cada entrenamiento o misión, se iba a descansar pensativo, muy pensativo diría yo… él siempre mostró esa parte inexpresiva de él, pero habían veces en las que… sus expresiones eran distintas a lo usual… como si pensara en alguien a quién extrañaba…

— ¿T-u, crees eso, Karin? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Por supuesto. Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre Sasuke, acaso no están juntos?.

— Bueno Karin… esto solo se lo he contado a mi amiga Ino, pero desde que Sasuke… me besó... es decir — comenzó a balbucear con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, ese beso era un tema del que solo como bien dijo había podido hablar con Ino, de resto podía morir de un infarto si alguien más se enteraba. — Yo siento, que los sentimientos de él son reales, pero… he luchado mucho por sobrevivir y creo que no debería dejarle el camino tan fácil… o bueno eso es lo que me aconseja Ino, sabes…

— Oh ya veo… Yo haría lo mismo — dijo intentando quedar a la par, pero todos sabrían que eso no es verdad.

— En fin… perdona Karin… no quería desviar el tema, ¿continuemos sí?

— Bien.

— Ok, ya sabes lo principal, intenta ser más amable, ¿bien?, por ejemplo puedes solo aferrarte un poco a algo como… ¡ah, ya sé!, cosas como sus atributos, características, ventajas…

Karin soltó un bufido.

— ¿Estas segura de eso?

— Pues sí, verás, la única forma de poder soportar a Naruto, era de ese modo, por más tonto que fuera, siempre tenía algo especial, como el hecho de luchar por salvarnos a todos, o su valentía… ya sabes cosas así. Piensa un poco sobre cuáles serían las mejores cualidades de Suigetsu.

— ¿Sus mejores cualidades?... a ver… — La Uzumaki, por más que intentaba encontrarle un lado bueno a su compañero, no halló ninguno, siempre eran insultos descabellados y sus cobardías de niño llorón. — ¿Crees que podamos saltarnos este paso?, es decir tampoco estoy tan apurada por ser su amiga – dijo con cierto aire de relajo.

— Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te lo dejo como tarea, y luego podemos hablar después, y me lo comentas, ¿vale?.

— Ash… está bien… pero te aseguro que puedo incluso hacer una lista escrita de todos sus defectos en un dos por tres.

— Karin, suerte — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras de despedía de la peli roja.

-Fin Flash Back-

La joven Haruno soltó un suspiró, ojalá ella pudiera servirle de ayuda a esa chica, después de todo, ayudar a los demás fue lo que ella se propuso para dejar de "sufrir en ese encierro emocional", por el que pasó casi toda su vida.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a aquel lugar en el que quedó de encontrarse con…

— Sasuke… — murmuró.

El peli negro se encontraba de espaldas, se dignó a voltear a ver a quién llevaba una media hora esperando allí.

— Pensé que no vendrías. — dijo con la voz ronca.

— Lo siento… estaba ocupada Sasuke-kun. — dijo con seriedad.

—… Bien, el dobe nos está esperando para la cena de esta noche.

— Entonces, ¿Sí irás? — Gritó de alegría Sakura, olvidando su seriedad y abrazando a su amado.

— Sakura…

Ella lo miró aun en sus brazos.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿A mí?... no.

— Estos últimos días has estado algo distante… me sorprende que en estos momentos me estés abrazando de esta manera.

— "_Sasuke…"_, no, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun. — mostró una sonrisa, pero no parecía real.

Sasuke la miró a sus ojos brillantes, lo más profundo que habría podido pero aun así sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo a su peli rosa.

— Sasuke… aun no pudo creer que estés aquí en la aldea… conmigo, casi puedo sentir que él Sasuke de antes… ha regresado.

El Uchiha aun la observaba, sonrió tan sutilmente, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla, le gustaba sentir a Sakura tan cerca de él, había perdido tanto tiempo en esta vida, que si volvía a estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo no descansaría ni un segundo por volverla a tener en sus brazos.

— ¿Hablas de ese Sasuke que espiabas a la hora del almuerzo? — comentó con cierto tono juguetón.

— ¿Qué?, no… yo solo me aseguraba de que te encontrabas bien… — respondió con un leve rubor ese su blanca piel.

— ¿Y qué hay del él día que me estuviste esperando para declararte?, ya sabes nuestro primer día como equipo…

— ¡¿Qué?!, bueno… ese día tu casi me…

— En realidad, no querrás saber la verdad — dijo con cierto tono de voz retadora, mientras adelantaba el paso.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué verdad hablas Sasuke-kun? — Preguntó algo confundida.

— De verías apresurarte, no querrás perderte de la verdad.

—"_¿De qué verdad está hablando?"._ — Pensaba mientras lo seguía, había algo que ella no sabía.

•••

En la Floristería Yamanaka, Ino recién terminaba de atender a un cliente, pero cada segundo se sentía perdida en la luna, pues su amado Sai llevaba varias horas allí acompañándola.

— "_Sai… se ve tan atractivo cuando lee sus libros tranquilamente, ¡Él siempre es tan sexy!" — _Le gritó su Inner interior, dejando a una Rubia ruborizada.

— Ino, ¿estás bien? — Dijo Sai justo enfrente de ella, mientras tocaba su frente.

La Kunoichi se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca, ella no se había percatado de que mientras pensaba esas cosas tan vergonzosas él la observaba, ¿Qué es lo que pensaría de ella al haberla visto así?

— Ehm… ¿Qué?, no… yo estoy bien, je, je…. Sólo te estaba observando… es decir no es nada de lo que piensas. — balbuceaba muy roja, y apenada. — ¿Estás dibujando algo?

Sai sonrió, aun cerca de ella.

— No, de hecho estoy escribiendo… mi propio libro. — Respondió aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Tú propio libro? — preguntó ella sorprendida mientras salía del sitio del mostrador para quedar justo al lado de él.

— Sí… Este libro trata sobre todas las cosas nuevas que he aprendido y experimentado durante estos últimos años.

— ¿Quiere decir… que todas las cosas que han pasado en tu vida, también están escritas allí?

— Así es. Por ahora sólo llevo escrita una parte de ella, aún no he llegado a la mejor parte — dijo con otra sonrisa.

— "_¿La mejor parte?, uh, eso quiere decir qué…"_

— La mejor parte de mí vida, la tengo justo al frente.

La ojos azulados, se sorprendió por tal declaración, Ella y Sai se habían dado por lo menos unos dos besos después de hacerse novios, pero no dejaba de sentirse tan enloquecida por cada palabra que el pelinegro le decía. Pero él no podía enterarse de que ella siempre pensó desde que lo conoció que le parecía más sexy que él propio Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué pensaría él?, uf, y lo peor es que al parecer Sai se llevaba muy bien con su padre… Y él a veces no solía ser muy discreto.

•••

Hace un mes había sido la visita repentina de Shikamaru y Temari a Suna, para hablar del compromiso del que ella ni estaba enterada, él ya estaba de regreso en Konoha, pero ¿y Temari?...

-Flash Back-

Luego de unos 2 días y medio de viaje en dirección a la Aldea de la Arena, dos jóvenes se encontraban realmente agotados, faltaba poco para amanecer y Temari no paraba de preguntarle al peli negro su repentina decisión de hablar con Gaara y en consecuencia con Kankuro, ella aún no había querido regresar a su aldea, se sentía algo a gusta en Konoha. Nadie debía quitarle el sueño.

— Uff, al fin llegamos — dijo Shikamaru con un leve suspiro y algo de cansancio, no había descansado mucho después de lo ocurrido con Toneri, lo único que había hecho era estar corriendo de allá para acá sin descanso.

— Shikamaru, tienes que decirme porque casi que llegamos volando a la aldea, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

— Temari… no seas tan fastidiosa con eso.

La rubia se enojó enseguida.

— Bien Nara, luego no te preguntes él porque no te dirijo la palabra. — dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la torre del Kazekage. Y Shikamaru le siguió.

Ya una vez dentro de la torre, shikamaru abrió la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, lentamente.

— Buenos Días Kazekage-sama — dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso.

— Buenos Días Shikamaru y Temari, pensé que tardarían mucho más en llegar.

— Siempre cumplo mi palabra Gaara-sama. — dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara también sonrió.

— Tengo una noticia para ti.

— También nosotros dos Kazekage-sama.

— ¿Nosotros dos? — preguntó Temari totalmente confundida, que ella recordara no había nada de lo que ella tenía que anunciar, excepto por… — Ah, sí… Etto… Shikamaru, ¿de qué hablas? — dijo entre dientes.

— Bien comenzaré yo primero, Hemos aprobado satisfactoriamente tus proyectos como bien sabes, así que unos cuantos meses podrás trabajar junto con Temari en la iniciación de estos. — Dijo Gaara.

— Perfecto. — respondió el Nara. — Bien, ahora que estamos los tres…

— Esperen, una noticia no es noticia completa sin mí. — Comentó Kankuro entrando a la oficina.

— Hum. Bien, Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san, como hermanos de Temari, es mi obligación venir a informarles acerca de nuestra relación.

Kankuro tomaba un vaso de agua del escritorio de Gaara, al tomar el sorbo, el contenido salió disparado de su boca al escuchar tales palabras.

Gaara no mostró expresión pero quién sabe lo que estaría pensando.

— Con todo respeto, pero antes de que puedan decir algo, pienso que sí no fuera tan importante esta relación, no vendría hasta aquí para pedirles... algo más.

Gaara miró a su hermana.

— ¿Qué? espera un momento Nara… todos saben que las cosas apresuradas me parecen algo molestas, ¿no es así?, ¿Acaso estás hablando de un compr…

— De un compromiso — terminó la oración el peli rojo con suma tranquilidad.

— Ah, bueno pese a que vienes a pedir la mano de nuestra hermana de paso, ¿Cómo piensas mantenerla, eh? — comentó Kankuro con cierta expresión.

— ¡¿Shikamaru?!, ¿Qué dices? — Habló con sorpresa la chica de ojos esmeralda, reaccionando ahora aun con más sorpresa.

— Me parece bien.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntaron en unísono totalmente sorprendidos ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, Kankuro y Temari, en excepción de Shikamaru.

Gaara se levantó de la silla de su escritorio.

— Bueno, me parece bien que ambos estén en una relación y piensen en un compromiso, a futuro esto vendría bien para ambos. — el peli rojo hizo una pausa.

Por otro lado Temari continuaba perpleja.

— Gaara, pero… ¿Cómo es qué?...

Shikamaru embozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Un momento… ¡Qué diablos!, Gaara, ¿permitirás que nuestra hermana se case con este… tipo? — Preguntó el marionetista sorprendido por la pasividad de su hermano menor.

— ¿Hay algún problema Kankuro? — dijo el Kazekage con una sonrisa leve.

— Bu-bueno es que…

— Kankuro-san, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que Temari y yo formalicemos nuestra relación? — preguntó con cierto fastidio el peli negro.

— Bueno, no es que sea un problema Shikamaru… pero ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes? — decía algo enfadada la rubia.

Shikamaru suspiró.

— Genial, que problema… — dijo en sus adentros.

Gaara mantuvo la mirada en su hermana.

— Temari… ¿Podemos hablar un momento… a solas?

La rubia tragó saliva, mientras Kankuro y Shikamaru no dudaron en salir de la oficina, con cierta curiosidad.

Temari abrazó a su hermano, acción que dejó realmente sorprendido al peli rojo.

— Gaara, sé que en el pasado fui muy severa contigo… pero solo tenía miedo por dentro. Jamás pude abrazarte como mi hermanito menor, pero sé que las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, quiero decirte que te quiero Gaara, y no me importaría dar mi vida por ti y Kankuro con tal de que estén a salvo.

Él oji azul cerró sus ojos embozando una sonrisa.

— Siempre he pensado que a pesar de todo, de los tres eres la más fuerte, pero… eso no quiere decir que tu no sientas dolor… o incluso sentimientos.

— Gaara… yo

— Sé que estás preocupada, te sientes responsable aun de nosotros Temari… ¿crees que Shikamaru no habló conmigo la última vez de su visita?

Al parecer esto ya había sido planeado con anterioridad, Shikamaru… solo había actuado todo este tiempo…

— Eso quiere decir qué….

— Aun continuas imponiéndote barreras… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?, no quiero continuar sabiendo que somos la razón por la que no te atreves a ser feliz.

— Gaara, no eso, es solo qué ustedes dos son mi vida y…

— Como mi hermana te digo que es mejor que hagas lo que tu corazón te dice, has vivido toda tu vida cuidando de nosotros… ¿no crees que es momento de que empieces a vivir tu vida… tal vez?

Luego de unos largos 15 minutos por fin Temari había salido de la oficina.

— ¿Está todo bien Temari? — preguntó con preocupación.

— sí todo está bien, no seas llorón — dijo ella con gracia.

— Oye Temari, yo también quiero que me digas cosas como a Gaara — dijo Kankuro con un puchero.

— Ah, ahora tu siempre escuchando conversaciones ajenas, ¿no?.

— También soy tu hermano.

— Lo eres — dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo — ¿Ahora sí estás feliz?

— ¿Bien y que le dijiste a Gaara? — preguntó el castaño con mucho interés.

— Nada, solo unos consejos útiles. Es todo. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¡Oh, ahí viene Matsuri!

— Hola chicos, Que bueno que están aquí, Temari-san Acabo de llegar de una misión, espero verlos luego — dijo la joven, mientras entraba a la torre del Kazekage.

— Ah, bien niñita, por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu amiga? — preguntaba Kankuro mientras la seguía.

— Kankuro-san, ya le dije, que ella no está interesada en usted. — respondió.

— Y bueno Shikamaru… ¿Qué fue todo ese rollo del compromiso?, No sabía que ahora pensabas las cosas con más seriedad?... Por ahora debo quedarme a resolver unos asuntos, pero prometo vernos luego, Te llevaré al edificio para que descanses un poco. ¿Está bien?.

— Temari, espera…

— Ah, ¿Qué sucede?

— No me quedaré por mucho tiempo, también debo resolver unos asuntos con Kurenai y Mirai, así que tengo algo que darte.

— ¿Algo?... — se preguntaba algo nervioso.

— Quizá, la distancia es lo único que se mantendrá por ahora entre nosotros…

— Bueno eso no es problema, ya sabes, yo podría enviarte mensajes, ya sabes cartas o… ah espera recuerdas esos dispositivos que están adquiriendo las Aldeas, esos con los que puedes llamar y…

— Temari, calma… sé que te pones nerviosa cada vez que nos tenemos que despedir… Pero déjame hablar, quiero que tengas muy en claro por más problemático que parezca que siempre estaré pensado en ti — decía mientras sostenía la mano de ella.

— No es eso Shikamaru, sabes que yo… bueno es un poco problemático no tenerte cerca… ¿Qué es eso?

— Una vez Asuma-Sensei, nos demostró al equipo 8 que una joya puede significar parte de un preciado lazo… supongo que este objeto puede significar que nos une a ambos… como un vínculo. — Decía mientras colocaba un anillo en su dedo anular.

— ¿Shikamaru, tu siendo de esta forma? — comentó Temari algo desconcertada. — ¿Entonces estamos comprometidos?

— Así es. Pronto seré tu esposo.

— Que problemático, ¿no Nara?. — La rubia sonrió mientras observaba el anillo en su dedo vislumbrar

-Fin Flash Back-

La cena de Naruto, con todos sus amigos más cercanos, había sido satisfactoria, por un lado Hinata no dejaba de estar roja, y nerviosa mientras escuchaba como Sai le insinuaba a Naruto aquello que estaba en su entrepierna nada impresionante;

El resto solo reía y comía alegremente, era mucho ya con que faltaran solo unas semanas, toda la Aldea presenciaría la ascendencia de Naruto como 7to Hokage y así mismo su boda con Hinata.

Las semanas fueron pasando como rayo fugaz y los nervios estaban presentes, la Aldea estaba decorada con hermosas lámparas tradicionales blancas, adornos con los símbolos del clan Uzumaki y Hyuga, era el momento de la verdad.

Todos los aldeanos divisaban desde debajo de la Gran Torre la ascendencia de Naruto, el llevaba vestido su traje de 7mo Hokage, tomó su sombrero como señal de respeto dando a entender que él viviría para protegerlos a todos.

Kakashi sonreía muy amenamente, al fin uno de sus alumnos había logrado su objetivo, con tanto sacrificio.

Todos felicitaron a su nuevo Hokage, luego de un par de horas era el momento de la ceremonia de bodas.

Hinata llevaba un kimono tradicional, mientras caminaba con muchos nervios hacia Naruto quién se encontraba esperándola al otro extremo, detrás de ella caminaba una dulce Hanabi con los anillos. Una vez allí ambos comenzaron con la ceremonia, específicamente toda Konoha se encontraba allí, incluso Gaara acompañado de Matsuri y Kankuro.

— Oh vaya, perdí mi oportunidad — se dijo así mismo Kankuro mientras observaba como Sai abrazaba apasionadamente a su rubia Ino.

Luego de que Hinata y Naruto se convirtieran oficialmente en marido y mujer, comenzó la verdadera fiesta.

— Oye Teme, que mal que no aceptaste hacer doble boda, hubiese sido aún más sorprende — comentó Naruto a su amigo pelinegro quién se encontraba con Sakura tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Qué no te es suficiente ya con ser Hokage y casarte el mismo día? — recalcó con sarcasmo. Por un lado la peli rosa solo sentía sus mejillas arder, ella imaginándose como esposa de Sasuke, si ya ser su novia era mucho, ¿Cómo sería vivir con él Uchiha todos los días de su vida?.

— Bueno esa idea no está muy lejos… — dijo el azabache apartando a Sakura un poco del grupo.

Como sí el peli negro pudiera leer su mente, la sorprendió, ¿Acaso Sasuke pensaba pronto…?

— ¿Tú…

— Hoy… luces hermosa — comentó Sasuke, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y apartando la mirada de ella con cierto deje de nervios.

La peli rosa quedó inmóvil y su cara se sonrojó en el acto, le encantaba que Sasuke actuara de esa forma tan repentinamente.

— Ejem, Sakura-chan… ¿me permites un momento? — Interrumpió Karin algo apenada — No tomará más de 5 minutos — finalizó con una sonrisa.

— Está bien puedo esperar — le dijo el Uchiha menor dulcemente.

Una vez ambas apartadas Karin embozó una enorme sonrisa que dejó perpleja a la Haruno.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kari…

— ¡Sakura, estoy muy feliz! — Dijo con voz tan chillona como emocionada.

— ¿De verdad, qué pasó?

— Bueno, por si no lo notaste, Suigetsu me pidió ser su acompañante a la boda… y bueno…

— ¡Oh, pero eso es estupendo Karin!

— Pero…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Está comenzando a actuar de manera muy extraña…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella bajó su mirada.

— Él está coqueteando con chicas… cada cinco segundos.

— Tú descuida, date tiempo, ya verás que él pronto se dará cuenta de que tu vales más que esas chicas.

— Sí, supongo…

— ¡Oigan todos!, es momento de que la novia lance el ramo. — dijo Rock Lee a toda la incertidumbre. Al parecer el cejas pobladas estaba saliendo con una chica que nadie conocía aun.

— Vamos Karin, quién quita y terminas atrapando tú el ramo de flores— la peli rosa le sonrió y corrieron ambas al sitio.

— Flores cortesía Floristería Yamanaka — Dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras todas las mujeres corrían hacia Hinata.

— Bi-bien… aquí voy… — dijo con nerviosismo la Hyuga.

El ramo fue lanzado a toda velocidad hacia todas las mujeres presentes, siendo atrapado por Hanabi Hyuga…

— Yo…

— ¡Oh, Hanabi-chan! — Gritó Naruto sorprendido. — me pregunto quién será tu acortejado.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Konohamaru, quién poseía el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

Hiashi miró fijamente la situación, cosa que a todos les provocó mucha risa.

— Vaya quién lo diría, no pierdes el tiempo eh Konohamaru — dijo Udon sonriente acompañado de Moegi.

— Cállense… yo no…

— Vaya que gracioso… ¿Verdad? — decía la pequeña Hyuga, pero en el acto todas las mujeres se abalanzaron a la pobre para quitarle el ramo, el ramo pasó de Ino a Sakura y de Sakura a Temari e incluso Karin, pero enseguida fue arrebatado quedando inconscientemente en manos de Shizune, quién se encontraba totalmente nerviosa y con Kakashi quién tomó una de sus manos.

— Wow, esto sí que es sorprendente — dijo el rubio Uzumaki con picardía, mientras todos observaban aún más con asombro la situación y Sakura y Tsunade sonreían triunfantes.

Luego de varias horas de mucha diversión, comida, bailes y muchos Selfies, Dos jóvenes hablaban un poco apartados de todos.

— Oye Hana… Hoy te ves muy bonita… quiero decir, siempre te ves bonita, que digo… — Balbuceaba el peli castaño con los nervios más notables de l;a historia.

— Gracias Konohamaru, y bueno gracias también por ser mi acompañante.

— ¿Qué?, nah… yo solo vine porque… digo… no es lo que quise decir lo lamento — dijo cabizbaja.

— Está bien — dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña de 15 años.

— Me gustas.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tú me gustas mucho Hanabi.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos temblorosos y enrojecidos.

•••

Después de unas horas más la fiesta había finalizado y los recién casados se había marchado a su Luna de miel hacia la Aldea de la Cascada…

Por un lado, Juugo y Sasuke conversaban con los padres de la peli rosa ninja medico tranquilamente en un rincón, Sakura y todas las demás conversaban acerca del collar que el Azabache le había obsequiado como símbolo de amor. Karin observaba a Suigetsu terminar de comerse todo lo que había quedado del festín junto con Chōji quién no había parado ni un segundo.

Karin se disponía a marcharse a casa, se encontraba algo cansada, probablemente este había sido un día muy emocionante para ella, algo jamás vivido, se sentía feliz de haber podido disfrutar y hacer nuevas amigas, y las personas no la despreciaban por su pasado, además Suigetsu había estado lanzándole miradas nada discretas que la confundían, pero ya qué, ese hombrecito era demasiado raro como para entenderlo.

Ella caminaba por una parte bastante llena de árboles, solía ser el camino de vuelta al edificio en donde los tres ex equipo Taka se residenciaban.

— Karin, espera… Sí quieres podemos ir juntos a casa.

— ¿Suigetsu?... ¿para qué?

— Oye calma… es que ya estoy algo cansado.

— Bien, como quieras — dijo adelantándose con cierta amargura.

El peli blanco se puso justo delante de ella sonriente, haciendo que ella detuviera el paso.

— Oye, te tengo un chiste.

— A ver…

— ¿Qué es más grande… — Hizo una pausa.— Oye Karin, ¿te encuentras bien? — dijo el chico de ojos violáceos mirándola través de sus lentes a los ojos algo preocupado, pues la peli roja se encontraba entristecida.

— No, no es nada, solo tengo mucho sueño… Suigetsu, ¿Yo te parezco bonita? — dijo algo cabizbaja y con la voz ronca.

— Bueno… sí, un poco…

Ella alzó su vista hasta el rostro de él.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, ¿por qué no?... Tal vez si te quitarás un momento esos lentes… — dijo mientras retiraba los lentes rojos de la kunoichi.

— Pero, sabes que sin ellos no puedo ver nad… — enseguida ella sintió unos cálidos labios en los suyos. Probablemente el comienzo de una nueva historia.

•••

— Hinata… ahora soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo — dijo un pelinegro abrazando a su chica, mientras se dirigían a la posada de la Aldea

— Yo soy más feliz Naruto-kun… — dijo ella muy sonrojada tanto que realmente era notable, al punto de que por los inmensos nervios ella llegó a desmayarse al recordar cada cosa que Ino le había insinuado junto con Sai acerca del matrimonio.

— ¡Hinata-chan!, reacciona, ¿Qué te sucede? — decía con preocupación el rubio.

-Fin-

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola!, sí ya se que quieren ahorcarme por demorar un montón, pero aquí estoy entristecida como la ultima vez por todo lo que he vivido con todos ustedes como lectores, estoy muy contenta (a pesar, soy tan bipolar) por haberlos leído durante estos 4 meses del año, ¡Gracias!, por participar y ser fieles a mi historia, de antemano espero lo hayan disfrutado; se les quiere, les prometo volvernos a leer pronto con nuevos proyectos quizas :-*_


End file.
